Shatter Me
by scarlett2112
Summary: Baffled by a series of missing girls and unable to identify the remains of others, Police Chief Damon Salvatore enlists the help of Forensic Artist Elena Gilbert. While battling her own set of demons, can Elena help Damon solve the puzzle and can Damon be the one man who gets the enigmatic Miss Gilbert to reveal her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to 'Shatter Me'. This story is loosely based on Ann Rule's 'The Stranger Beside Me' and 'Portraits of Guilt' by Jeanne Boylan. A big thank you to my brilliantly gifted beta and dear friend, Eva. And to another dear friend, Kate for again taking the time to make me the perfect cover image. Lyrics: 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling. I own nothing. See you at the bottom._

* * *

 _Somebody shine a light_  
 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_  
 _Somebody make me feel alive_  
 _and shatter me_

"Damon?" Ric asks as I make my way over to him, having climbed up the steep embankment to reach our newest crime scene.

"What do we have?" I ask as I look over the remains.

Ric, who's looking around farther up the hill, turns around to face me. "We've only found the skull so far."

"Come here," I say, motioning with my arm for him to join me.

"Captain Salvatore, I would say this person has been dead for a couple of months based on the condition of the skull. The bones have been scattered obviously because we can't find any of them," Matt, one of our crime scene investigators informs us.

"Do you think maybe it could be the Alexander girl? I mean look at the teeth. According to the missing person's report her dad filed, she had nearly perfect teeth."

"I think you're probably right Damon but we'll have to compare her dental records to confirm it positively."

"Now we have had five girls reported missing, two of whom are known dead. Now we have this skull too. "Can you tell if this is a female skull?"

"Dr. Lockwood will have to tell us if this is indeed a female skull. Gentlemen, if it wasn't obvious before, it is now. We may very well have a serial killer on our hands," I remark with my hands on my hips as I survey the terrain.

"This is the third skull that's been found up here. We need to find this guy."

Ric looks at me and nods before stooping down to look at the crime scene a little more closely. When something catches my eye, I stoop down too. Taking my pen out of my pocket, I use it to turn up the dirt a little which reveals a pearl white button. It could have come from our killer, our victim or it may have no relationship to the crime scene at all?

"Liv, hand me one of your evidence bags and a pair of gloves. I found a button." After she hands them to me, I slip the gloves, pick up the button and drop it into the evidence bag, marking it as such with a sharpie. After handing it off to one of the crime scene investigators so they can log it into the evidence file, I start to survey the scene a little more.

"Ric, I'm going to go over to the college to talk to Professor Fell. We need some help up here. She can bring her anthropology students along to help us go over this mountain with a fine tooth comb. This is the third skull we've found up here. It stands to reason that there are more bones waiting for us to find them," I tell him, picking up a rock and tossing it back to the ground.

"I think that's a really good idea."

"They've helped us before. I'll see you at the station," I tell him as I turn around and walk away.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Captain Salvatore," I tell the secretary, showing her my badge. "I have an appointment with Dr. Fell."

"Hello Damon," Meredith acknowledges me as she steps out of her office. "You found another one?"

"Yes we did," I reply, turning my eyes to hers. "I thought maybe you and some of your students could help us comb the area to see if there are any bones that might have been scattered by animals or the elements?"

"How soon do you want us, Damon?"

"As soon as you can get your students together, Mer."

"Tomorrow soon enough?"

"Thanks so much. Say hi to Mason for me. I really need to get back to the station. The newest skull has been turned over to the medical examiner to see if dental records match any of our missing girls."

"I hope you're able to give some closure to some of these families," she tells me.

"Me too, Mer. Me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I tell her before turning and walking out of her office.

* * *

"Hi dad," I say when I step into his room at the 'Lake Front Long Term Care' facility. My dad was a police detective working in the homicide department. When Stefan and I were growing up. He was the best dad. He always made time for Stefan and me. When we played little league baseball, he never failed to show up for our games. Sometimes he missed the opening pitch but he never let us down. Deciding to follow his footsteps, I went to college to study criminal justice. I wanted to make a difference and help people just like he did for so many years.

On 'that' day, our world came crashing down. One horrible day, my dad responded to a crime scene. Little did he know, it was a trap. Dad and his partner responded to a tip about an escapee that he had sent to prison for murder in the first degree. When dad and Jacob entered the home, they were ambushed. Jacob died instantly succumbing to a gun shot wound to the head. Dad was also shot in the head. Thankfully he lived but he was left paralyzed on one side of his body and lost the ability to speak. He's fully aware of his surroundings though. He has to use a picture board and an alphabet board to communicate with us. I also bought him an I pad so he can keep his mind busy. Fortunately for us, we can take him out of the nursing home for an afternoon or an overnight. He can pivot using his good leg so I'm able to transfer him from his wheelchair into the front seat of the car or into the bathroom and wherever need be.

I was just twenty two when that happened. Stefan and Bonnie were both sixteen at that time. Bonnie's parents were best friends with my parents. They, along with my mother were killed in a freak accident when they were driving on a highway in Nevada. They were driving to Las Vegas for a weekend. Thank God, my dad couldn't get off of work that weekend. A very strong wind gust tipped a semi truck over. It landed on top of her parents car, crushing all of them. Bonnie came to live with us when she was eleven as she had no other family. If it had been our parents, Stefan and I would've gone to live with Abby and Rudy. Our families were that close. Thankfully I had just graduated from college when Dad's life was irrevocably changed. Having secured a job with our police department, I at least had the means to support them. My dad's disability goes to pay for his care. Bonnie gets a monthly check from her parent's estate. She chipped in too so we were able to stay in our home.

My social life had to be put on hold as I was responsible for two teenagers. I don't regret it. I love my brother and Bonnie wouldn't be anymore of a sister if she, Stefan and I shared the same DNA. Somehow we made it work. Bonnie decided to join the police force too and works with me. Stefan is attending law school. He worked really hard and graduated from college in three years instead of four. He has another year before he can take his bar exam. I'm really very proud of him. He lives with his girlfriend Katherine in an apartment near the college in Eugene, Oregon. She's a nice girl, albeit a little shallow about materialistic things but she is good to Stefan. I have no romantic inklings towards her whatsoever but the girl has a fun sense of humor and has done wonders for Stefan. He's loosened up, walks on the edge once in awhile instead always following the straight and narrow. Don't get me wrong, he isn't a law breaker but he's able to let his hair down and have fun instead of being so serious all the time.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask, taking my jacket off and hanging it on the back of a chair. He sitting in his wheelchair, watching a baseball game on TV. Stooping over, I give him a hug. Unconsciously I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth when he hugs back with his good arm. When I hand him his picture board, he points to the word 'good'.

Smiling, I pull up a chair and sit down beside him. I try to come to visit him at least once a week. Sometimes I can get here to see him more often, sometimes I don't get here at all but I always make sure I call him if I'm not able to get here. Bonnie makes an effort to stop and see him too. She started calling him dad when she moved in with us. It brought him to tears the first time she did so. It really was a special moment between the two of them.

"Dad, I think we may have a serial killer on our hands," I begin. I see him clutch his wheelchair tightly with his good hand. When he releases his grip, he turns the TV off and points out the word 'details' when I hand him his alphabet board.

"We have found three skulls and some badly decomposed remains but we have reports of five missing women. We've been able to identify only one of them so far. Other than a button, there hasn't been any evidence left at the crime scenes. The bodies were dumped. We've only found the skulls. Except for the one girl, we haven't found any other body parts nor do we have any leads," I tell him, raking my hand through my hair.

He looks at me for a good long time before spelling out the word 'autopsies'.

"Two of the three had some blunt force trauma to their skulls. They all had linear type skull fractures. Dr. Lockwood, our medical examiner, said the trauma to the skulls would be enough to cause death but he can't say that's the cause of death because the damage could have been inflicted after death. We don't have the rest of the bodies."

My eyes turn to the doorway when I hear a knock as the door starts to open. It's Bonnie.

"Hi dad," she says before walking over to give him a hug. She never fails to elicit a smile from him. He and mom were trying to have another baby when we were younger. They both wanted a girl but it wasn't to be till Bonnie joined our family.

"I was just telling him about the missing and dead girls," I mention as she pulls up another chair to sit on dad's other side. Taking her hand in his, she presses a kiss to his forehead before sitting down.

"What's that dad?" she asks as he starts pointing to letters on his alphabet board. 'Forensic artist' is what he spelled out.

"Dad, that's a brilliant idea," I tell him, in awe. He's still a cop at heart. "Maybe if we can put faces on those skulls, the public will be able to help us identify him or her?" Then he points to his I pad, gesturing for me to hand it to him. I watch curiously as he types in a name then points to the screen for me to see.

"Elena Gilbert?"

Nodding his head, he hands the I pad to me with his good arm. He found her website revealing her as a forensic artist.

"Dad is this the same Elena Gilbert from when we lived in Mystic Falls?" Nodding again, he smiles.

Turning to Bonnie, "Stefan and I were born in Mystic Falls, VA. We moved here when I was five. Wow," I say shaking my head. "I barely remember her. Wasn't she just a toddler when we moved away?"

He spells out 'yes' with his alphabet board.

"Does her website say how to get in touch with her?" Bonnie asks.

Raising my eyes, I look at dad before continuing. "I'm going to start by calling the FBI. Surely they have artists that work for them. If these murders are related, maybe at some point we'll be in need of a criminal profiler too."

"We might Damon. It was brutal when Ric and I had to tell Mr. and Mrs. Kirby that their daughter Jo's remains were found. She was a runaway," she continues as she holds dad's hand. "Mrs. Kirby literally collapsed into her husband's arms. Jo was their only child."

Dad just lowers his eyes for a moment before he starts to spell out 'Stefan'?

"I know you miss him dad. He's just so busy with law school and Katherine. I'll talk to Stefan," I tell him, squeezing his forearm. I stand up and give him another hug before picking up my jacket. "I have to leave dad. I need to stop back at the station then Bonnie and I are actually meeting those two for supper. Dad, if the weather is good, I'll take you out this weekend okay?" Forcing a smile, he nods.

"I'm going to stay with dad a little longer. I'll see you at home," Bonnie adds.

Nodding, I look once more to my dad before stepping out of the door and walking down the hall to the exit.

* * *

"Stefan, come on. Go see him. He asks about you every time I'm with him. I'm tired of making excuses for you. If you don't want to see him, you need to say that to his face."

"No! You come on, Damon. I can't see him like that. Why can't you understand?" Stefan yells then storms out of the dining room. Turning to Bonnie, I shake my head when Katherine excuses herself to follow after him.

"Well that went well," Bonnie utters sarcastically.

Raising my eyes to hers, I nod my head. "I just don't know why he has to be so selfish. Dad has lost so much already, he shouldn't have to lose his son too. It's hard for me to see him like that too. I remember the vibrant man he used to be and now to see him confined to a wheelchair, unable to speak breaks my heart. He's only fifty years old. This should be the prime of his life but that was all stolen from him. Can you imagine how he must feel inside? I, we have to put his wellbeing first. He needs us."

"I know Damon. I feel the same way but we can't force him to go see dad. He has to come to terms with this on his own. I also know full well that if God forbid. something happens to him, he'll never forgive himself if he doesn't make peace with this."

We both raise our eyes to look at Katherine when she walks back into the dining room. "I'm sorry this evening was kind of a bust. I just wanted to say goodnight, Stefan and I are leaving."

"Look Katherine. If something were to happen to dad before he comes to terms with whatever is holding him back, he'll never forgive himself. He may not regret it today, maybe not tomorrow but he will soon and for the rest of his life. I won't keep lying to dad and making excuses for Stefan. If he doesn't want to have anything to do with him, he needs to tell dad that himself."

"Damon, you know he loves your father. He just can't look at him knowing everything he's lost."

"What about what dad has lost, and me and Bonnie too?"

"I'll try talking to him again. Thanks for supper. Give me a call sometime Bonnie, we'll go shopping," she says before walking out. I can't help but notice Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"I know you like her and I know she's been good for Stefan but she's so shallow sometimes," Bonnie says, shaking her head.

I can't help but laugh. I like her as a friend Bonnie. Nothing more than that," I say standing up to clean off the table. Bonnie pushes back her chair, standing and walking over to the sink. We do the dishes and wipe off the table. "I'm going to my room to read some files. I'll see you in the morning."

"After I clean up the dishes, I'm going to take a bubble bath then read a bit too. I'll get the coffee pot ready for in the morning. Night Damon," she says as she bends over to put some plates in the dishwasher rack.

* * *

"Hello?" I answer when I pick up the phone. Glancing at the clock, I exhale heavily when I see it's only one thirty in the morning. "Alright, I'll be there in as soon as I can," I tell Ric then hang up the phone. Another body has been found... Quickly I run to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee before running back upstairs to throw on some clothes. Grabbing my travel mug from the cupboard, I fill with coffee, grab my jacket and run to my car. Once inside, I turn on the ignition and back out of the driveway. Shaking off sleep, I take a deep slug of hot coffee before driving off towards our newest crime scene.

* * *

 _For those of you who like the true crime genre, Ann Rule is second to none. All of her books are page turners. Lifetime network has made several of her books into TV movies. 'Small Sacrifices', 'And Never Let Her Go', 'Too Late to Say Goodbye', and 'Dead by Sunset' just to name a few. Yes, I did steal a line in here from 'Casablanca'. It's my favorite movie. I've seen it a zillion times and never tire of it. As a reminder, this is written in its entirety. Please remember to hit that review button. I love to read your thoughts on the story and my writing. This is by far the longest story I've written to date. 'Breathe' is now complete. 'Nothing Else Matters' and 'Pieces of Eight' were just updated. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to those of you who have children. Thank you all. Have a great day. Carol_


	2. 867-5309

_It all feels so surreal having to say goodbye to DE for the time being. I had no doubt in my mind that they were going the 'Sleeping Beauty' route with her. In 60 years, Damon's true love's kiss will wake her from her slumber..._

* * *

It's been two weeks since we found the skull on a hillside in 'Smith Rock' state park. Bend, OR is a beautiful city. We have a population of approximately eighty two thousand people. I have no idea if our killer is a local or someone who just took advantage of the mountainous terrain and dense underbrush hoping the bodies would stay lost to history. Unfortunately Meredith's anthropology students didn't find any additional human remains. They did find a back pack and what was left of a shirt. It did have blood stains on it though. We have sent it along with the DNA extracted from the victim's tooth pulp to our DNA lab to see if it belonged to one of our victims. We have still only been able to identify the two girls. We still have three girls missing. The dental records of the two unknown skulls did not match the known missing girls. So that means we still have three women missing. Whether they're alive or dead remains to be seen?

"Bonnie?" I say when I look up to see her walking into my office.

"Have you given anymore thought to dad's suggestion about that forensic artist?"

"I hadn't really thought about it very much. Honestly, I was hoping that Tyler would be able to identify them."

"He did prove they weren't any of our known missing girls. I think you should try to speak to the lady dad mentioned. Maybe she'll be able to help us and give some closure to the families of those two girls?"

"You're right Bonnie. I'll give her a call," I tell her, raking my hand through my hair. She looks at me pointedly before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Before you leave, I was thinking maybe we could take dad out for a few hours if the weather is decent this weekend. Do you have any plans?"

"I did have plans to go out with Matt but as you well know, he flew home because his mom had to have surgery. Why don't we take him for a drive in the mountains? Maybe we could pack a picnic?"

"That's a great idea Bonnie. Maybe I'll invite Stefan and Katherine. Who knows, maybe he'd be more agreeable to seeing him if it's not at the nursing home. I really wish I knew why he stopped visiting. We both know he loves dad but he's hurting him. I'm certain it's not intentional, he just has no self awareness as far as dad is concerned."

"I've tried asking him what his problem is but he never answers me. There's really nothing we can do until Stefan talks to us."

"You're right," I reply before looking up when I hear a knock on my door. Ric pokes his head in. "Um, can I have a word?"

"Come in Ric," I tell him, motioning with my hand.

"If you'll excuse me," Bonnie says, standing up. "Damon, are you going to be home for supper? I'm going to try a new soup recipe?"

"Yeah, I'll be there unless something comes up."

Nodding, she steps out closing the door behind her.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him, as he takes the seat that Bonnie just vacated.

"I was just talking to Tyler. I don't know if you noticed but one of our 'Jane Does' has a gold tooth. They stopped using gold fillings decades ago. I've been checking some missing person's reports around the country. I haven't found any yet that mention a gold tooth. It's just so frustrating Damon, he says, shaking his head. "We don't have a clue as to who this bastard is. Other than our gut instincts, we have no proof that these murders are even related."

"As your police captain, I share your frustration. I'm taking a hands on approach with this one. The weekend before last, I was talking this over with my dad. He brought up the idea of forensic artist. I'm going to have to talk to the mayor to see if I can bring her here."

"Her?"

"Yes, her name is Elena Gilbert. She's from my home town. Her parents and my parents were good friends until we moved here when I was little. Dad actually showed me her website on his I pad."

"Inside your dad will always be a cop."

"Yeah he will be," I reply, smiling sadly.

* * *

Elena:

"Hello?" I ask when I pick up the phone.

"Miss Gilbert?" I hear from the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is Elena Gilbert. How can I help you?"

"My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm chief of police in Bend, Oregon. I have need of your services."

"Salvatore? My dad knew some Salvatore's."

"That would be my father. I was actually born in Mystic Falls. My dad is Henry Salvatore. He was a good friend of your fathers."

"I know your dad. He flew out here one time to spend a few days with my dad and me. He actually stayed at our house with us. How is he?"

"Um, he's disabled now, Miss Gilbert. He was shot in the line of duty. As such, he was unable to return to active duty. He lives in a nursing home now. Fortunately for him and my family, his mind is still good. Dad actually suggested that I call you."

"I'm so sorry. Please give him my best."

"I will, thank you."

"How can I be of service, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Please call me Damon. We have five missing girls. We've found four skulls but have only been able to positively identify two of them. It is my hope that you would fly out here to help us with our investigation. If you could put a face on these girls, maybe we could give their families some closure."

"I'll see what I can do. I need to look at my schedule. I do some guest lecturing at colleges so I need to see if I can reschedule them. If you give me your number, I'll get back to you."

"Thank you Miss Gilbert. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Good bye Damon. I'll talk to you in a few days," I answer him then hang up the phone.

Taking a deep breath, I just stare at the phone for a moment. I haven't thought about Mr. Salvatore in a very long time. I remember he was a very kind man and treated me like a member of his family when he was here. Dad told me that they grew up together and were the best of friends. They moved from Mystic Falls when he was offered a job with the Bend, Oregon police department. I also remember receiving a sympathy card from him when dad died suddenly and unexpectedly from a heart attack. My estranged mother and sister didn't even bother to send a card much less show up at his funeral. However, I had no idea how to get in touch with them to tell them about dad's untimely death. I miss him so much. After he and mom split up, each taking one daughter, we never heard from them again.

I've been pretty much on my own for the last few years. I travel around the country doing guest lectures in forensic art at several colleges. I work with police departments around the country as well. Having endured my own personal tragedy, I was drawn to this field so I can help people find closure and finally put their loved ones to rest. Dropping my head into my hands, I always get melancholy when I think of that horrible day.

Exhaling heavily, I reach for my phone and press the number for my best friend.

"Hello?" I hear from her side of the connection.

"Hi Caroline. It's me. Say, I just got off the phone with a police officer in Oregon. They'd like for me to fly out there to see if I can put a face on a couple of homicide victims. The Pacific northwest is beautiful, Care. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to," she replies enthusiastically.

"Great. I need to go over my schedule to see when we can go. I have a lecture in Richmond next week but after that I'm free for several weeks."

"Sounds great Elena. It'll give us time to make some arrangements as far as travel and a roof over our heads. Are we going to drive or fly?"

"I haven't given it any thought but you know, a road trip sounds like fun," I tell her.

"Agreed. I think it'll be fun too. Look Elena, I'm on my way out the door. I have a lunch date with my mom. We'll talk soon. Bye," she tells me just before I hear her phone click off.

After taking a seat at my computer, I begin to research Bend, Oregon and if there are any news reports about Damon Salvatore and the missing girls he mentioned.

* * *

Damon:

"That's it dad, stand with your good leg," I encourage him as I help to pivot him into the front seat of my car. Bonnie pulls his wheelchair away and folds it up so I can put it in the trunk. After he's seated, I lift his legs in too before buckling his seat belt. Once he's comfortably and safely seated, I close his door then stow his chair in the trunk. Bonnie climbs in the backseat just as I get into the driver's seat, turn the ignition and pull into traffic.

We drive along the winding road through the mountains. It's late spring and some of the wildflowers are still blooming. It's so pretty up here and the air smells so fresh and clean. It's easy to get lost in it. There's still a little snow in the higher elevations but I'm not taking dad up there. I'm going to take us to nice picnic area. It's by a mountain stream. I did grab dad's jacket from his closet in case he gets chilled. I don't want him to get sick. He spent ten days in the hospital last year with pneumonia. We were so frightened we were going to lose him. I don't want to have to go through that again. It was nerve wracking. Aside from when he was shot, I've never been so afraid of losing my dad. It pains me to see a fifty year old man so severely disabled but his mind is still so vital. I have to cling to that when I realize what not only he lost but what we've all lost when this tragedy happened. I love my dad so much, we all do. I just hope Stefan will come around before it's too late. I honestly don't know what happened that he refuses to go to see dad.

Shaking off those thoughts, I turn my attention to my driving. Even though it's a longer route to the picnic area I have in mind, it is more scenic. Dad always loved to take Stefan and me fishing and hiking in the mountains. As I make the twists and turns on the highway, I can't help but notice my dad smiling as he watches the scenery fly by. Before long, I slow down and turn into the designated picnic grounds. After parking the car, I jump out to open the trunk to retrieve dad's wheelchair. Bonnie gets out and holds it into place so I can transfer dad from the car to the chair. Once I get him comfortably seated, Bonnie pushes him to the picnic table while I grab our food and dad's alphabet board from the backseat.

Just as Bonnie is pushing him up to the picnic table, I set our basket down and take a seat beside him. Opening it up, I open a can of soda and drop in a straw for him before filling his plate with chicken and potato salad. I hand him a fork which he takes with his good hand. Because of his hemiplegia, sometimes he has difficulty swallowing. He has to take small bites. After he starts eating, Bonnie and I dig in.

"This is really good potato salad, Bonnie," I burble as my mouth is full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolds playfully.

"It's really good," I say after swallowing my bite full.

"The chicken is good too. Did you buy it at the store?"

"I did. It saved time. Reaching into the basket, she pulls out a tray of fresh fruit. It's grapes, cantaloupe, watermelon and strawberries. The fruit is cut into bite sized pieces so dad can use his fingers to grab a piece. Unfortunately he's right handed and that's the side of his body that is paralyzed. He uses adaptive silverware so it's easier for him to get food to his mouth.

"Do you like it dad?" Bonnie asks him as she sets the fruit plate close to him so he can grab some if he so desires.

Nodding, he smiles at her.

I get up and walk back to the car to pull a file from the back seat before going back to the picnic table to sit down. Once we're done eating and have the food put away, I open it up.

"The 'X's' here dad," I say pointing them out on the map. "They mark the area where the four skulls were found. We've identified two of them. Over here," I point out on a second map, "is where a sixth body was found. I don't know if our newest is related to the others because this girl hadn't been dead very long. There was very little decomposition of her body. We were able to identify her however. She was a runaway from Kent, Washington. Her parents had reported her missing several months ago. At least we were able to give her family some closure."

He looks at me and then at the map. Grabbing his alphabet board, he spells out 'clues'.

"No. Very little evidence has been found at the crime scenes. Meredith's anthropology students did find a bloodied, torn shirt. It being tested to see if the DNA matches any of the skulls we've found."

'Identities' is what he spells out next.

"We've been able to positively identify two of the five skulls. We're looking at missing person's reports nation wide. We haven't had a hit yet though. One of them has a gold tooth. Obviously that means it's an older woman. We have no idea how long her skull has been lying there waiting to be found. Her body could've been hidden up there for many years," Bonnie tells him, bringing him up to speed on our investigation.

Nodding, he agrees with me. Then he turns to his board again and spells out 'Elena'.

Smiling, I raise my eyes to him. "I did give her a call a few days ago. She said she needed to check her schedule and that she would get back to me. Apparently she's a guest lecturer on forensic art on the college circuit. I really hope she can come, I'm anxious to meet her," I tell him.

'Good', he spells out next then starts pointing out letters on his board again. 'I was good friends with her father'.

"I remember one time you told me that the two of you were pretty good buddies growing up?"

He smiles then nods and spells out 'yes'. Again he goes back to his board, 'cold cases' he spells out.

"You want us to go through the cold case files to see if there's any similar cases?"

He bobs his head affirmatively before once more turning to his alphabet board. 'Jefferson case' he points out.

"That's the case you were working on when you were shot, right?" Bonnie asks him. "You want us to go back that far?"

Again he nods his head before reaching up with his good hand to stifle a yawn.

Knocking my palm against my forehead, I turn to him. "Why didn't we think of that Bonnie? Maybe there's a missing person's file on our lady with the gold tooth?" Dad nods before bringing his hand up to cover his mouth when he yawns again.

"Are you tired?"

'Yes', he spells.

"Do you want to go back to Lake Front?" Bonnie asks. This time he shakes his no and spells out 'not yet'.

"How about I push you down the paved trail a little way? That way you can see the water and look at the wildflowers," I ask.

Nodding enthusiastically, he smiles. I put my files together and put them in the car. After locking the door, I walk back over to Bonnie and dad. Once I unlock his wheelchair, the three of us start wandering down the path. Dad points out some pretty wildflowers and Oregon agate and sunstone. I pick them up to examine them before handing them to my father. When I notice him yawning again, I decide it's time for us to go home. We've been out in the wilderness for about five hours between driving, eating, wandering and talking. I turn his wheelchair around and start wheeling him back to the car. His eyes are closed and head nodding forward by the time we get back to the car.

"Dad?" Bonnie whispers as she jostles his good arm. Raising his head, he opens his eyes and smiles at her. "I want to take a picture. "Damon stoop down so I can get all three of us in it," she tells me. Once we're huddled together, Bonnie takes a couple of pictures. Dad smiles again when she shows them to him.

"I'll print these and bring you a copy, okay?" she mentions to him.

Nodding, he extends his good arm to pull her into a hug. "I love you, dad," she whispers in his ear. He lets her go then puts his hand on his heart then puts his palm up, in essence, saying he loves us back without the words. Tossing the keys to Bonnie, she unlocks the car doors. I lock the brakes on his wheelchair then help him into the car again. Once we all have our seat belts buckled, I pull out of the parking area and begin the long drive home.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Captain Salvatore?"

"Yes, it's me."

"This is Elena Gilbert. I'm glad to finally be able to get back to you. I plan to fly out there next week. My aunt Jenna lives in Hood River, Oregon. It looks like it's about one hundred and fifty miles from Bend. My friend, Caroline is between jobs right now so she's going to fly out there with me. Would it be possible for you to make some lodging arrangements for us? We can share a room," she tells me.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert. I look forward to your arrival. My sister and I spent the day with my dad. He's looking forward to seeing you too," I tell her.

"I'll be happy to see him again too. Please give him my best."

"I will. Don't worry about a place to stay. Our home is an old boarding house. There's plenty of room for you and your friend to stay here with me and my sister, Bonnie."

"I don't want to impose," she says hesitantly.

"You won't be imposing and please call me Damon. Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"Is the number on your website a mobile phone?"

"It is. Why do you ask?" she replies.

"I'll dial it, then you'll have my number so you can text me with your arrival details. Thank you so much Miss Gilbert. I really hope you can put a face on our remains."

"I do too. And my name is Elena. Goodnight, Damon," she says just before I hear the phone click off.

Setting my phone on my bedside table, I take my clothes off to jump into the shower. Pressing my palms against the shower stall, I stand there for a few moments as the force of the water pummels my body. Exhaling deeply, I reach up and grab a bar of soap and begin to wash myself. When I step out, I wrap a towel around my waist, take a moment to brush my teeth and use the toilet before slipping into a pair of boxers and dropping into bed. It takes mere moments for me to drift into dreamland trying to imagine what Elena might look like today. All I remember is the little brown haired girl with braided pigtails and those hauntingly deep brown eyes.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. A big thanks to Eva. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate your support so much. I don't plan to watch TVD without Elena but I hope to continue to enjoy them through fan fiction so I hope more writers will continue to give us DE through this medium. It just feels so bittersweet. I've never loved a fictional couple till these two. I'm not a crier. I see so much sad as a nurse that I have to have a stiff upper lip as they say but I did feel my eyes well up a bit during their dance. Stay tuned for 'Pieces of Eight' and 'Nothing Else Matters' updates over the next couple of days. Enjoy your weekend. Carol_


	3. Where the Streets Have no Name

"Bonnie, this is the case dad was working on when he and Jacob were ambushed," I tell her, sliding a copy of the file across my desk to her. She picks it up and begins to peruse it quickly.

"Dad said to look into this case. Why?"

"Look at the similarities Bonnie. The girls we've identified have all been runaways as has this girl. They all had long dark brown hair parted in the middle as did Amy Jefferson. The Jefferson case was nearly eight years ago. We haven't had any homicides similar to these cases since then."

"Did dad suspect anyone? Was there any evidence pointing to anyone?" she asks, her eyes glued to the file.

"I don't know. I hadn't joined the force yet. We'll have to talk to him," I say as I also have my eyes focused on the known facts of Amy Jefferson's murder.

"We do know that someone called in an anonymous tip and that led to dad and Jacob getting shot. The tipster was never identified. It must've been the killer, Damon."

"I agree. But how do we identify him? There's not much for forensic evidence mentioned here," I point out.

"Dad must think there's enough similarities between what we've told him about these new cases and this one or he wouldn't have told us to open it up," Bonnie says, her eyes trained on mine.

"You're right. We also need to look through the files to see if there were any missing persons reports mentioning a gold tooth," I tell her before glancing down at my wrist watch. "I need to get to the airport to pick up Miss Gilbert and her friend. They're flying into Portland so I need to get going. Do you want to come along?" I ask.

Nodding, she closes the file and slides it back to me. I take both of them and stick them in my desk drawer then lock it. Standing up, I reach into my pocket and grab my keys. Once Bonnie stands up and grabs her jacket, I hold my office door open for her.

"Jules, Bonnie and I are going to the airport to pick up the forensic artist that's coming to help us. We both have our cell phones if you need to reach us," I tell her.

"Okay Captain Salvatore. Drive carefully," she says, her voice trailing as Bonnie and I step outside. Walking over to my car, I open and close the door for her before stepping around to the driver's side.

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"No, I don't. All I remember is a little brown haired girl with braided pigtails. Once we see that Elena's flight has landed, I'll text her to let her know where we'll be waiting," I reply, keeping my eyes on the road.

By the time three o'clock rolls around, Bonnie and I are finally pulling into the Portland International Airport. After parking the car, we walk inside the airport. We check the signs to see which baggage claim area is assigned to her flight. Then we walk over to that area and take a seat. Her flight is about a half hour behind schedule. She should be landing soon. I walk over to the Starbucks to purchase a coffee for myself and a Very Berry refresher for Bonnie. I walk back to where she's seated and handing her the drink before dropping down into the seat beside her.

"Thanks Damon. This is my favorite Starbucks drink," she tells me then takes sip from her straw. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I look to see if I have any messages. Seeing none, I drop it back into my pocket.

* * *

Finally I look up at the arrival board and this time it says that Elena's flight has landed. "Her flight has landed," I mention to Bonnie, pointing at the board.

"Thank goodness. It's boring just sitting here," she says, laughing.

I watch intently as passengers begin to surround the baggage carousel. As I scan the passengers, I notice a blonde haired girl with a big smile on her face, arms linked with a knock out brown haired girl. When she happens to glance my way, I know without doubt that she's Elena. I'd know those hauntingly beautiful eyes anywhere. They're the same ones that stared back at me in my dreams several nights ago.

"Elena?" I say quietly as I take my first steps towards her. Bonnie gets up and follows behind.

"Damon?" she says, smiling.

"Yes, I'm Damon. This is my sister, Bonnie," I say, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena," Bonnie says, extending her hand.

Taking Bonnie's hand, she says, "You as well. And this is my best friend, Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline says, offering her hand first to Bonnie and then to me.

"You too, Caroline," I say before turning my attention back to Elena. "I knew it was you. I remembered your eyes," I tell her, unable to keep the giddiness out of my voice.

"You remember me?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I remember the little girl with braided pigtails," I reply, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I don't remember you."

"No worries. You were a toddler when we moved to Bend."

"That's my bag," she says pointing to one that's now on the carousel. After grabbing it for her and setting it beside her, Caroline points to one too. Once we have all their luggage, I take the suitcases while Bonnie leads the way to my car. After stowing them in the trunk of the car, we all pile in, Bonnie beside me in the front, to begin the drive back to Bend.

"This is a really beautiful drive," Elena mentions from the back seat as she's staring out of the window.

"It really is," Bonnie tells her.

"I'd really like to be able to say hi to your dad if that would be okay?"

"Of course, Elena. I know he'd love to see you again too. I will tell you though, that he is a hemiplegic. The right side of his body is paralyzed. It's from a gunshot wound to his head. He can't talk but he uses an alphabet board and sometimes, his I pad to talk to us. Thank Christ, his mind is still very sharp."

"That must be really challenging for him?" she says, her voice sounding concerned.

"It is but he's adapted very well. He's only fifty years old. He was in his early forties when this happened. At first, he was bitter and lashed out. But I don't know that any of us would've behaved any differently were we in those shoes. Eventually with some counseling, he was able to put the bitterness behind him and embrace the life he still has," I tell her factually.

"You two must be very proud of him," she says.

"We really are," Bonnie says, turning in her seat and smiling back at Elena.

"Here we are," I mention casually as I pull into the driveway of the boarding house. After parking the car, I jump out, open the trunk and lift their luggage out. Bonnie uses her keys to open the house motioning for Elena and Caroline to walk in before holding the door open for me with my arms full of luggage.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Bonnie tells them, pointing to the east corridor of the boarding house. "This room is for you, Caroline," Bonnie tells her as she opens the door to reveal it. It has its own en suite bathroom," she tells her as we step into the room.

"Which suitcase should I leave here?" I ask.

"That one, the one with the pink pompom is mine. I attached it so I'd know immediately which one was mine when it reached the baggage carousel."

"That's really pretty clever," I tell her as I set her suitcase next to the bed.

"Elena, your room is the next door down," I tell her, before stepping back into the hall. Bonnie pushes the door open and steps aside so Elena can walk in.

"These are very nice rooms. You don't rent them out?"

"Not anymore. We did for a little while but both Bonnie and I are workaholics. We're just too busy at the police station. There just wasn't enough time to keep the rooms cleaned, the linens washed and that type of thing. Our brother goes to college in Eugene. If he comes home for a weekend, he stays. He usually brings his girlfriend but sometimes he brings some of his guy friends along. At least we have room for things like that," I tell her, raking my hand through my hair.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Stefan. He's in law school now," Bonnie explains.

"Does your mother live here too?"

"Um no," I stutter, looking to Bonnie. I gesture at Bonnie and then at myself. "My mom and Bonnie's parents were killed in a car accident. Bonnie came to live with us when she was eleven. She's my sister in every sense of the word," I tell Elena honestly.

"I think that's fabulous," she starts to say before covering her mouth with a yawn.

"You're tired. We'll go and leave you alone for awhile. I am going to grill some burgers later. Why don't you and Caroline come downstairs around seven. The patio is behind the house."

"Sounds nice," she says as she follows us to the door, shutting it softly after Bonnie and I step out. Raising my eyebrows, I look at Bonnie before motioning for her to go first. When I get to the kitchen, I pull some hamburger out of the refrigerator. After adding the spices I want, I mix it all together and put it back into the fridge. Just then my cell phone starts blaring the 'Jurassic Park' theme.

"This is Captain Salvatore," I tell whoever is on the line.

"Damon, it's Ric. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, just got here a few minutes ago. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought I'd stop by with one of these files. I started looking through some of the cold case files looking for anything on our gold toothed lady. So far I've come up empty handed."

"Keep digging Ric. Do you want to stop over for supper? I'm grilling some burgers."

"Sure, I'll get things put away here and then I'll be over, bye Damon."

Sticking my phone back into my pocket, I grab a head of cabbage and a package of carrots from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. Then I reach for the cutting board and a chopping knife. I rinse the cabbage and peel the carrots. Grabbing the knife, I begin to finely chop the cabbage to make some coleslaw.

"You need some help?" Bonnie asks when she strolls into the kitchen, having changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt.

Smiling, I turn to her. "Sure. You can make your special coleslaw dressing."

"Okay then," she says, coming to stand beside me. She looks at me curiously then grabs one of my carrots and sticks it in her mouth.

"So that's what you wanted," I tease. She smirks at me then gets what she needs from the fridge. After I reach a bowl for her, she starts throwing things together and mixing them up. Sticking a finger in, she tastes it.

"Does this taste okay?" she asks, shoving the spatula at my mouth.

I stick my tongue out and take a lick. "It's good. You've outdone yourself."

We both start laughing then resume our tasks, making small talk as we do so.

* * *

"Come on in Ric," I utter, gesturing for him to come inside. "Everyone is outside on the patio."

"You, me and the women? I like the sound of that," he chuckles, with a raise of his eye brows.

"No funny business. She's here in a professional capacity. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," he replies.

"Good. I'm going to grab the burgers from the refrigerator. Why don't you grab some plates and silverware?"

"Gotcha buddy."

I walk out to the patio holding a platter of hamburgers. After setting them down, I introduce Ric to Caroline and Elena.

It's good to meet both of you," he says, first shaking Caroline's hand and then Elena's. "I really hope you'll be able to help us Miss Gilbert."

"Please call me Elena. I hope so too." She then turns to me as I chug a swallow of lemonade. "Do you think I could come to the police station with you tomorrow to get a look at those remains?"

"Yes, yes. The sooner we can give these families some closure the better. We do have one old skull. One of the teeth has a gold filling. They haven't used gold to fill teeth in years," I tell her then set my lemonade down. We have found five skulls in the last six months. We've been able to identify two of them. We found one body that wasn't badly decomposed. We were able to positively identify her too. She was a runaway. We don't know if she's related to our skulls or not. We're leaving our options open," I explain, keeping my eyes on hers. Smiling tightly, I turn around to lift up the lid on the grill to check the charcoal. When I see that it's ready to cook, I drop the burgers on the rack one by one then take a seat next to Bonnie on the picnic table, my attention on Elena.

She smiles tightly at me, "I'm anxious to get started. Also, would it be alright if I invite my aunt to come down here for the weekend? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Oh absolutely, Elena. Both Bonnie and I want you to consider this your home while you're here. I mean we have known each other since we were toddlers," I tell, smiling when I see her cheeks turn a dazzling shade of red. Looking down a minute, I raise my eyes to hers once more. She smiles at me then turns away for a moment. "What? You don't remember me?" I tease.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I honestly don't. I do remember your dad and I do remember him talking about you but as far as remembering you, I just don't."

"No worries. You were probably three of so when we left Mystic Falls. I just hope we can get to know each. And I know my dad will love to see you again." Suddenly the aroma of my burgers cooking catches my attention. I jump up and raise the lid of the grill then grab the tongs to flip them. "How well done do you like your burgers, ladies?"

"You know how I like mine, Damon," Bonnie chimes in.

Smiling at her, I then turn to Elena. "And you?"

"I like mine a little rare. Bonnie tells me you're a bit of a burger aficionado."

"I enjoy cooking. It helps me take the stress of the day off sometimes."

"I can understand that," she answers, smiling.

"Ric, you like yours well done, right?"

"That I do, Damon. So Elena, what do you think of our little town so far?" Ric asks her before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"The scenery is absolutely beautiful. I hope to be able to do some exploring while we're here."

"We'll definitely take you up into the mountains if you'd like. As you said, the scenery is breathtaking," I tell her then turn to Elena's friend. "And how about you, Caroline? How do you like your burger cooked?"

"I like mine well done and I'm hungry so get busy," she tells me teasingly.

"Yes mam," I mock salute her then turn my attention back to my barbecue grill. After flipping all of the hamburgers, I close the lid and walk back into the house to grab Bonnie's coleslaw and the potato salad I made. Bonnie comes in behind me to grab the watermelon that she cut into chunks earlier this afternoon. After setting the salads on the picnic table, I walk back into the house to grab some plates and silverware.

Once Bonnie and I get the picnic table set, I go back to the grill. I take the burgers off the grill and plate them. I cover the grill with the lid then take a place beside Elena on the picnic table.

"Thank you," she says before taking a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious, Damon. Thank you," she says, covering her mouth with her hand as she's still chewing her food. We all make small talk till we're done eating.

"Thanks for supper, Damon. I really need to get going. I have a couple of reports I need to finish this evening. I'll see myself out. It was nice meeting you ladies," Ric says to Elena and Caroline.

"You as well," Caroline replies. Elena just waves as she has a mouth full of potato salad.

After the rest of finish eating, I pick up our garbage and throw it away. Then I take the leftover food into the kitchen, covering it with saran wrap before putting it away. Turning to the sink, I start running some water to do the dishes.

"Do you need some help?" Elena asks.

"You're my guest, Elena," I start to say as I turn around just in time to see her roll her eyes before picking up a dish towel from the counter. She takes one of the plates in her hand and begins to dry it.

Shaking my head, I turn my attention back to the task at hand. "Thank you, Elena."

"You're welcome," she replies as she continues to wipe the dishes while I wash them.

"Caroline said to tell you that she went to her room," Bonnie mentions to Elena when she joins the two of us in the kitchen. "I can dry the dishes Elena. You must be tired. It was a cross country flight after all."

"I am. Thank you Bonnie," she says then hands Bonnie the dish towel. She starts to walk out of the kitchen but turns around at the doorway, her eyes focusing in on mine. "What time do you want me to be ready in the morning?"

"I'm usually at the station by eight am. Why don't you sleep in? Then Bonnie can bring you down the station when she comes."

"Oh, okay. What time Bonnie?"

"Don't worry about it Elena. If we get to the station by ten, it'll be fine. Go on now, get some sleep."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elena. Sleep well."

Nodding, she takes one last look at me before walking out of the room. When I hear her footsteps on the stairs, I turn to Bonnie. "She's pretty isn't she?"

"She is indeed," Bonnie says as I turn back to my dishes.

"Ouch," I squawk when I feel the snap of a towel on my backside. "What's that for?"

"Fun," she taunts.

Raising my eyes, I smirk before grabbing my own towel. After twisting it up, I snap mine at her. We rough house for a few minutes then hang up our towels. "I'm going to bed, Bonnie. Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I lurch upright in bed when I hear a scream. I grab my robe and my revolver then cautiously step out of my bedroom. The screaming is coming from Elena's room. I knock on the door gently but she doesn't answer. Fearing something is wrong as her screams continue unabated. "Elena?" I ask softly. When her whimpering and now crying continued, I quietly open her doorknob with gun drawn. I quickly make sure that no one has broken into my home. After setting my gun down, I turn my attention to Elena, grabbing a hold of her shoulders, shaking ever so gently while whispering, "Elena?"

Suddenly, she bolts upright in bed, her eyes moist, wide and full of fear. "Damon?"

"Yes, it's me Damon."

Dropping her face into her hands, her body shakes from the intensity of it all. Unable to help myself, I pull her into my arms, gently caressing her back as I rock her body with mine. "Are you okay, Elena?"

"I'm sorry. I have nightmares sometimes. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Her eyes never leave mine as she shakes her head back and forth. After a few minutes, she regains her composure. "Thank you, Damon. I think I can go back to sleep now. I'm really sorry that I woke you up."

"Please don't be. I'm a good listener if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you. I mean that sincerely but I just can't."

"Alright then. I'm here if you change your mind. You can trust me, Elena."

"Thank you, Damon, really."

Smiling tightly, I nod. After getting her a glass of water and a couple of advil, I go to my room and jump back into bed. Soon, my eyes get heavy yet I find myself unable to sleep as my body is alight with tingles from caressing her soft skin.

* * *

 _I won't be around tomorrow the next couple of days to update so I thought I'd give you a chapter of this tonight. Family means everything to Damon in this story. He's intrigued with the beautiful yet mysterious Elena. Thank you Eva. Also thank you to all of you who took that extra couple of seconds to say a few words about the chapter. I will be posting the final chapter of 'Pieces of Eight' soon (TEARS) as well as the next chapter of 'Nothing Else Matters'. Please remember to click on that review button. Again, thank you all for supporting my work. DE will live on as long as we keep telling their stories._


	4. Complicated Girl

"Good morning, Elena," I greet her when she walks into the kitchen. "I thought I told you to sleep in this morning," I tease.

"I'm used to eastern time. It's nearly eleven there," she replies with a smirk.

Inhaling deeply, I turn my back to her to reach for another coffee mug. "Were you able to get back to sleep?"

"I was. I really am sorry for waking you."

I turn back to her, staring at her for a long moment. "No worries. The offer stands, if you want to talk, I'm always here," I tell her. I can't help but notice how she tenses up so I'll drop the subject for now. I do hope that she has someone to talk to though. Maybe her friend, Caroline or her aunt?

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please. Black."

After I pour her a cup, I take a seat at the kitchen table with her. "Would you like something to eat? I could make you some pancakes, toast, eggs...?"

"No thank you. I'm anxious to get down to the police station. Do you have a place for me to work?"

"There's a small storage room next to my office. We're going to get that cleaned out so you can set up whatever you need to work your magic in there."

"That sounds great. I brought my portfolio along. Did you want to look at it?"

"I'd like that." She smiles at me then excuses herself to go to get her work for me to see. I get up to clean off the table and refill my coffee cup. As my mind drifts to Elena's nightmare, I don't even hear Bonnie when she steps into the kitchen.

"Can you hand me a mug, Damon?"

"Morning," I tell her as I reach another one for her.

"Thanks. I slept like a rock last night," she remarks as she puts the cup to her mouth to take a swallow.

"I didn't. Listen, I need to get to the office. I need to get that store room set up for Elena to use. Tyler can work with her. She'll need to see, photograph the skulls so she can begin to give us a face," I say, my voice trailing just as Elena steps back into the kitchen carrying her a catalog of her work.

"Good morning Bonnie," she greets.

"Hey Elena. Is Caroline up yet?"

"No. I love her dearly but she sleeps like the dead," Elena says with a chuckle. She sits back down, portfolio in hand.

Taking a seat beside her, she smiles at me then spreads open her folder. She then shows Bonnie and me photo after photo detailing each step taken as she builds a face. It's riveting to say the least.

"Elena, you're a brilliant artist. I can see why your skills are in such high demand. I'm really glad that dad suggested you," I tell her, taking another sip of coffee.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she points to one of her pictures of a fully reconstructed face. "This man. All they had was a picture of his skull. His remains had been buried many years ago. It was in their cold case files. The Nashville police contacted me and asked if I could help. Once I finished this, the man's sister just happened to see it when the local news outlets did a story on him," she explains.

"That's really amazing. I'm sure the woman was relieved to finally know what happened to her brother," Bonnie remarks, awed by the photo.

Glancing at my watch to look at the time, I then turn my attention back to Elena and Bonnie. "As much as I would love to spend the day listening to your stories, Elena, unfortunately I really do need to get to work," I utter, standing up, grabbing a set of keys from the key ring. Walking over to Elena, I hand them to her. "These are the keys for my dad's Explorer. It's in the garage. There's a GPS installed so you won't get lost. Feel free to use it as you need to. I'll see you at the office," I tell her then turn around, leaving Bonnie and Elena to get to know each other better.

* * *

"Good morning Jules," I greet her when I step into police headquarters.

"Good morning Chief," she says, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Jules, please. Don't do this. You work for me. That's all. I'm not interested in having a romantic relationship with you. If you insist on continuing this behavior, I'll have no choice but to assign you to work for someone else. Do you understand?"

Scowling, she drops her gaze, "Loud and clear, sir."

"Good. Now can you call maintenance up here for me. We need to get that room cleaned out so Miss Gilbert can set up a work space. She'll need a computer and a drafting table. We'll have to ask her what else she's going to need."

"Yes sir," she says coldly.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head then step into my office to look at last night's police reports.

* * *

"Will this room suit your needs, Elena?" I ask when I step into her space.

"I'm going to need a brighter light source. Other than that, this should suit my needs just fine. Thank you."

"Forensic Art is a fascinating science. Can you explain the process to me?"

"Sure," she smiles. "In facial reconstruction, a sculptor, familiar with facial anatomy works with a forensic anthropologist, to interpret skeletal features that reveal the subject's age, sex, and ancestry, and anatomical features like facial asymmetry, evidence of injuries such as a broken nose or loss of teeth before death."

"My friend Dr. Meredith Fell is a forensic anthropologist. She's lent her expertise to me a few times. I have no doubt she'd be glad to help if you need her assistance. Recently, she and her students combed the mountain where three of the skulls were found to see if anymore of their skeletons could be found. Unfortunately there weren't," I tell her, blowing out a puff of air.

"She actually knows that I hired you. I'm sure she'll be down here this week some time to introduce herself."

"That's good to know. She reaches into a drawer, picking up something that looks like along eraser. "We use these to indicate the depths of tissue that can be added to the skull. Different races have different tissue depths. Studies over the past century of males and females of different ancestral groups determine the measures of these depths. Then we apply strips of clay, filling in around the markers. I then put in the artificial eyes and shape the lips. Lastly, I smooth our the facial contours and add subtle details to try to make the bust as accurate as possible, personalizing the reconstruction," she explains, as she shows me photos of each step.

"The finished product only approximates actual appearance because the cranium does not reflect soft-tissue details for example, eye, hair and skin color. Also facial hair, the shape of the lips and how much fatty tissue covers the bone. Yet a facial reconstruction can put a name on an unidentified body in a modern forensic case or, in an archaeological investigation, a face on history," she says, showing me a photo of a finished 'face'.

"I'm impressed, Elena."

"Thank you."

"I'd like to take you down to our pathology department to talk to Tyler. He's our pathologist and Dr. Fell's brother in law."

"Sure. Lead the way," she says, smiling.

When we get down to the pathology lab and morgue, Tyler jumps out of his seat and extends his hand to Elena. "Miss Gilbert. It's an honor to meet you. After Damon told me you were coming, I looked into your work. It's quite impressive."

"Thank you, Dr. Lockwood. Can you show me the remains?"

Clearing my throat, "I'll leave you with Tyler. I'll be in my office if either of you needs anything." With a nod of my head, I turn around, leaving the two of them to view the remains.

* * *

Elena:

It's the afternoon. I took pictures of the skulls so I can attempt to do some forensic drawings first. Dr. Lockwood is going to make casts of the skulls so I can attempt to put a face on them if I'm not satisfied with my drawings. I decide to leave for the day since I can't really get started till I have the casts in hand and begin the work. I decide to go to visit Mr. Salvatore at his nursing home. Bonnie told me the name was Lake Front or something like that. It's the only one with the name Lake in it when I do an internet search. After programming the address into the gps system, I start to drive. When I hear my phone ringing, I pick it up from the center counsel of the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Where are you?" Caroline asks.

"I'm going to the nursing home to say hello to Damon's father."

"Oh? I'll talk to you when you get home then. I called Jenna. She's going to drive down this weekend. It'll be nice to see her again."

"Thanks Caroline. I think she knows Mr. Salvatore too. If he's interested, I'll have to bring her here to say hello too. He was a good friend of my dads," I tell Caroline.

"I remember you told me that."

"I'm pulling in now. I'll be home later. Bye, Caroline," I say then press the phone off. After turning off the ignition, I get out of the car, taking a second to lock the doors. I straighten my top and then walk over the entrance. Pulling the door open, I walk up to what I assume is the nurse's desk.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asks.

"I'm here to see Henry Salvatore," I tell her.

"I believe he's in his room. It's number 54, straight down that hall," she says, pointing in that direction.

"Thank you," I tell her then walk down the hall towards his room. When I get there, I try to swallow down my nerves as I haven't seen him for several years. Although I feel like I know him because he's never forgotten to send me a Christmas and birthday card every year. Knocking softly, I open the door and peek my head in. When he turns to me, he smiles widely, motioning for me to come in with his left arm. "Hello Mr. Salvatore," I greet him, taking his good hand in mine. He points to his alphabet board that's laying on his bed.

'Elena?' he spells out.

"Yes, it's me. Damon said that it was okay for me to come to visit you. How are you Mr. Salvatore?"

'Please call me Henry,' he pecks out with his pointer finger. Looking up at me to ascertain that I'm following along, he proceeds to point to letters, spelling 'I'm fine. It's so good to see you, my dear.'

"It's good to see you again too."

'Did you come alone?' he 'says' by pointing out the letters.

"Damon gave me the keys to your car, so yes, I came alone. I'm really happy to see you again, Henry," I tell him, wiping a tear from my eyes.

Setting his alphabet board down, he extends his good arm towards me, gesturing for me to come closer. When I do, he wraps his arm around me, hugging as tightly as his damaged body will allow. After several moments, I pull back, having regained my composure. "Thank you. You're one of the few people who know why my family imploded. Thank you for being such a good friend to my dad and to me too."

'I'm always here for you', he spells, albeit with a sad smile, before lacing the fingers of his hand with mine.

Smiling widely, I squeeze his hand. "That means a lot to me, thank you."

When he releases my hand, he starts pointing to letters on his board again. 'I hope you can help Damon solve this case. Five dead women,' he spells, shaking his head. 'I worry about my son,' he continues.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to help him, Henry. You obviously did a wonderful job raising him. He seems like he's one of the good guys," I tell him, smiling.

'He is. My Bonnie is a good girl too,' he spells.

"Yes," I acknowledge, nodding my head. "Listen, I need to get going. I have some homework to do so I can start working on giving the 'Jane Doe' skulls a face," I tell him. "But I'd really like to spend some more time with you. Is it okay if I come back?" I ask, knowing full well what the answer will be.

'Please do,' he spells out, once again reaching with his arm to give me a hug.

I stand up, press a kiss to his cheek before grabbing my purse. I turn around at the doorway, "Goodbye Henry. I promise I'll be back soon."

Nodding vigorously, he smiles then waves goodbye.

* * *

Damon:

After Elena gets back to the police station, I offer to drive her over to the University of Oregon, Cascades campus, here in Bend to meet with Dr. Fell. Once she gathers her things, I gesture for her to follow me outside to my car. Since my dad raised me to be a gentleman, I pull the car door open for Elena.

"Did you have a nice morning?"

"Yes. I actually went to see your dad. He's really a wonderful man, Damon. It's tragic what happened but you're so lucky that his mind is clear and that you still have him," she says wistfully.

"I'm sure he was beyond happy to see you. And yes, I thank the man above everyday that he didn't die that day. His partner was killed when they were ambushed. Their case is still unsolved. He struggled with survivor's guilt so we insisted that he get some counseling. That really made all the difference you know?"

"I'm sure. I firmly believe in counseling when it's warranted. There should be no stigma attached to it."

"You're absolutely right," I agree as I pull onto the highway, driving towards the Cascades campus. After a tedious drive, getting stuck in slow moving traffic, we finally arrive. I pull into a parking spot and lead Elena into the building.

We walk down the hall to Meredith's office. I pull the door open for Elena, motioning for her to walk in. Her secretary looks up and smiles. "Chief Salvatore, hello."

"Hi. Miss Gilbert and I have an appointment with Dr. Fell," I tell her.

"I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you, we'll just have a seat."

Nodding, she picks up the phone to tell Meredith that we're here. After maybe a fifteen minute wait, Meredith steps out of her office while talking to one of her students. When she sees us, she says a few words to the girl then gestures for Elena and I to come into her office and take a seat.

"Meredith, I'd like you to meet my friend, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Dr. Meredith Fell. She and her students have helped me many times," I mention, my eyes on Elena.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena. I can tell you what I know from helping Dr. Lockwood examine the skulls. One of them is of Asian decent. The other is Caucasian."

"Thank you Dr. Fell. I suppose Dr. Lockwood could've told me that but I did want to meet you in case I have some other questions as far as bone structure, depth of skin and so forth," Elena explains.

"I'm really happy to meet you too. I'm a fan of your work," Meredith gushes.

"Um... thank you so much," Elena replies, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. "I'd really like to be able to consult with you if I have some questions. Would that work for you?"

"Absolutely. Tyler, Dr. Lockwood I mean, is my brother in law. My husband works for the DA's office. By marriage, I have police work in my blood too. So please feel free to give me a call if I can be of assistance. Damon certainly never hesitates," she teases, raising my eyebrows at me.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mer. You know you love it," I scoff.

"Yes, I do. I hate to cut this short but I have a faculty meeting," she says, her eyes looking down as she reaches into her desk drawer. After she closes it, she stands up and walks over to Elena. "Here's one of my cards. My cell phone and office number are written on it. Feel free to call if I can be of assistance," she says, smiling.

"Thank you, Dr. Fell."

"It's Meredith. You're welcome."

"Goodbye Meredith and thank you. Tell Mason hello for me," I tell her then hold the door open for Elena. Turning around, I smile softly then pull the door closed behind me.

* * *

It's late in the afternoon. I stand in front of Elena's office door and rap softly. When I hear a "come in" I walk in slowly when I see her studying what's on her drawing desk intently. When she looks up, she smiles at me, motioning for me to step closer.

"Hi," I greet her. Glancing down at her as she sketches, I can't help but be amazed by her skills as an artist. "I know I'm repeating myself but your work is truly a fascinating science."

"I'm putting the tissue depth markers on at the appropriate anthropological landmarks using cement glue which I can later remove with acetone. Then I will photograph the skull, taking care that it is set in the 'Frankfort Horizontal' position. That's attained by placing the bottom of the eye-orbit horizontal to the top of the auditory meatus or bony ear hole. That way there is no perspective distortion. Then I will print the one to one to prints or life size enlargements," she explains, taking her glasses off to look at me.

"After all that is done, I take a piece of opaque paper and place it over the print of the skull which is when the artistic phase begins. This deals with the development of the individual features of the face. The tissue depth markers act as a guide to the contours of the face. I carefully study the muscle attachment sites on the skull and subtle asymmetries of the face which I will make as I'm creating the drawing. The skull is used as a template for the sketch. The position of the eye orbits, the nasal aperture and the position of the teeth create the perfect and pre-determined proportion in the finalized drawing," she continues.

"The final drawing of the skull can then be released to the media and police agencies in hopes to identify the victim."

Leaning over her shoulder, I just stare at what she's working on. "Wow, I'm truly amazed."

When she turns and looks into my eyes, I'm completely mesmerized by her beauty. I glance from her eyes to her mouth and back to her eyes once more. She leans forward at the same time I do. Just as our lips touch, the door flies open. Stepping back, I see Ric looking at me curiously. Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I turn my attention to him.

"Did you need something Ric?"

"Another body has been found near the 'Newberry National Volcanic Monument'. Our guys are securing the site now.

"Damn it all! Come on, let's get out there," I utter, shaking my head. Turning back to Elena, "I need to go."

"Goodbye," she whispers softly.

I give her one last look before following Ric out of her office, unable to shake the electricity that's surging through my veins at the mere thought of her.

* * *

 _I thought I'd give one more chapter so we can settle into a weekly update schedule. Thank you so much Eva for helping me bring this story to life. Thank you all of you for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. There is so much more to unravel in this story. I have posted the final chapter of 'Pieces of Eight'. I also updated 'Nothing Else Matters'. Please remember to hit that review button. They do spur my creativity._

 _For my fellow Americans, remember our Warriors on this Memorial Day. In the words of President Lincoln in an excerpt from 'The Gettysburg Address'_

 _"It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us. That from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave their last full measure of devotion. That we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain. That this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom. And that government of the people, by the people and for the people shall not perish from the earth."_


	5. A View to a Kill

When Ric and I arrive, the state troopers already have the crime scene cordoned off with the yellow tape. Walking over, I see the body of young female. It doesn't look like she's been dead for all that long. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the troopers talking to a couple of people. "Who are they?" I ask Ric.

"They're the ones who discovered the body."

"Did they see anything?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he gestures for me to lead the way as we begin to walk towards them.

"Captain Salvatore, these two found the body. They were out jogging and came across her. She hasn't been dead very long. There are no signs of decomposition yet." One of the troopers informs Ric and me.

Smiling tightly, I turn to look at the two young men. "Did you see anything?"

"No. As the officer said, we parked our car about two miles down the road," the blonde one says, pointing in southerly direction.

The darker haired kid looks at him then speaks up. "Wait Tom, what about that car we saw speeding down the road when we were warming up?"

"I forgot about that," the one named Tom says. "We were doing our stretching, you know warming up, when we practically had to dive into the ditch to avoid being hit. It happened so fast. It was a red Volkswagen bug. That's all I can tell you though," he says, honestly. The other guy is nodding in agreement.

"Did you see a license plate, anything?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, it just happened so fast," the dark haired one remarks.

"Damn," I utter, shaking my head. Blowing out a breath of air, I walk back over to our Jane Doe where our crime scene investigators are busy working the crime scene.

"Brady?"

"Chief," he replies.

"What can you tell me?"

"She wasn't killed here. Her body was dumped. There isn't any entomological evidence here yet. I don't think she's been here very long but just by looking at her, she is cold. I think she was killed earlier, put on ice and then dumped here," Brady tells me.

Tightening my lips, I begin to look around a little bit myself. I'm so aggravated that another young woman is laying here dead. "We need to find this guy. We now have six dead women," I demand, my hands fisting in sheer frustration.

"We'll find him, Damon. We got our first solid lead today. Red VW bug." Ric interjects.

"Ric, we have nothing to connect the VW to this crime scene. Sure it sounds suspicious but we need some physical evidence."

"Damon, I know this. Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe Elena can talk to them. Maybe they saw more than they think they saw. Elena is very good at what she does. Have you taken the time to really look at her website?"

"It was more of a cursory glance although she did show me some of her work. She's very gifted. My dad suggested that I call her," I tell him as I stare at the girl's nude body, lying face down in the grass.

"Your dad?"

"Yes, my dad. He grew up with Elena's father. They were very close since, you know, childhood best friends. Their friendship spanned into adulthood. I know Elena's father passed away. I helped dad send some flowers and a card to her when he died. Dad was heartbroken when that happened."

"That's too bad. Does she have any other family?"

"Ric, I really don't know. She hasn't confided in me. I was just a little kid when we moved here from Virginia. I only remember Elena as a little girl with pigtails."

* * *

"Damon?" When I turn my head, Brady is beckoning me to come with his arm. "Look at this," he says, showing me a white button clutched inside her fisted hand.

"That looks like the button I found at the last crime scene," I utter, shocked.

"It does. I cataloged that other one into evidence myself. It doesn't mean the crimes are related but it's certainly a compelling clue," Brady agrees.

"Good work. There's really nothing more for me to do here. I'm going to head back to the office and look through our missing person's reports. Maybe we can give this girl a name." Kicking the dirt at the tragedy of it all, I shake my head in sheer frustration. Ric and I walk slowly back to my car. My head is elsewhere, causing me to stumble. I hit the ground roughly, hitting my head on a rock. Seeing stars, I try to sit up only to crash back to the ground as blackness overwhelms me.

* * *

"Damon?" I hear as I start to open my eyes. I'm confused as I don't know where the hell I am. Struggling, I try to sit up but fall back against the pillow when it feels like the room is spinning.

Lifting my arm, I cover my eyes with my forearm as the lights are so bright causing me to blink excessively.

"Damon? It's Bonnie. You're in the hospital," she tells me gently.

"The hospital? Why?" I utter, my arm still covering my eyes.

"You tripped and hit your head on a rock. You've been unconscious for quite awhile. The Dr. wants to keep you overnight for observation."

"Bonnie, I don't have time for this. I have another murder to solve," I bark as I once again struggle to sit up. The room is still swaying when I open my eyes. "Why am I so dizzy?"

"You have a concussion. Now quit acting like a child and lay down," she scolds.

"I can't stay overnight in the hospital. We have another dead body on our hands. I have work to do."

"And if you collapse, how much work are you going to get done? Just behave yourself, I'll go to see if I can find the Dr.," she tells me, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Exhaling heavily, I fall back onto the pillow, keeping my eyes closed. When I hear the door crack open, I raise one eyelid. It's Elena.

"Hello Elena," I say softly.

"Bonnie told me you were here. Are you okay?"

"Apparently I have a concussion at the most inopportune time imaginable," I say, my frustration obvious. Shaking my head, I reel back as it makes my head hurt. I need to talk to our police commissioner about setting up a task force. Everything in me is screaming that we have a serial killer on our hands. We need to stop him or her, whatever the gender may be."

"Do you think it could be a woman?"

"No, I don't know. Female serial killers are very rare. I'm grasping at straws here, Elena," I say, turning my eyes towards her.

"I really want to help you solve this case. I talked to Ric. Perhaps I could speak to the witnesses if we're to assume the person in the red VW is your killer? I have done police sketch work before too Damon. That's how I got my start actually," she explains.

Continuing she begins to explain things to me. "I try to capture an accurate image. Traditional procedure stipulates a crime victim or a witness endure pointing out rows of facial features from mug shots and photo albums. That strategy is counterproductive. This hodgepodge result often barely resembles the suspect. If the investigators, the artists, the agencies, had any comprehension about the complexity of recall and the detrimental effects of the systems they are currently using to interview people and to create these drawings, they would be beside themselves," Elena says in frustration before pulling up a chair and sitting at my bedside.

"Traditional police sketch artists are taught to work toward a 10% to 20% success rate. "To me, that is 80% inaccuracy which is completely unacceptable."

As I listen to her with rapt attention, she continues, "This is not about art. This really is about psychology and understanding how and why the mind remembers things the way it does and how malleable the memory is. I don't sit down and try and make something look like something else. I think artists are particularly bad at this. I was asked to go to Florida to interview two girls who witnessed their friend's kidnapping and subsequent murder. The drawing the FBI was using wasn't yielding any results. The girls' accounts of what happened differed from each other, and the FBI was questioning the girls' truthfulness. One of the girls become an almost-hostile witness. When I went to the home of the 12-year-old witness, I first studied the girl's artwork on a wall in her bedroom. It gave me a translation guide with which to structure my questions so we'd be speaking the same language," she says, the passion in her voice unmistakable.

"I started asking, Mary, you know what? If I'd been through half the crap that you've been through.. and I had that image in my mind, I wouldn't tell anyone. Mary shrieked, 'Yeah, because every time I tell them something, they tell me I'm lying!'

"That was our common ground," Elena stresses. "Validation was all she'd been seeking. She just needed someone to believe in her. I finished the sketch in a few hours. Police finally caught up with him a few weeks later. I don't mean to brag but the likeness was astonishingly accurate. I would say a good 80% of the conversation that takes place has almost nothing to do with the case," she tells me. "By the time we work through the interview, it's almost as if the sketch, which sits low in my lap, isn't even a part of it."

"That's amazing Elena. If you could get some more details out of those young men. Maybe they saw a license plate number or maybe a glimpse of the driver? Anything to give us something to glean onto," I tell her, dropping back onto the pillow as once again dizziness rears its ugly head. When I hear the door creak, I turn my eyes to see Bonnie walk back in with Dr. Mikaelson.

"Hello Damon."

"Elijah, when can I get out of here? I have a case, several actually that require my utmost attention," I respond, my eyes on Elena a moment before turning my attention back to him.

"Unless you leave AMA, you're going to be spending the night. Your CT scan and MRI scan didn't show any bleeding but you were unconscious for a long time. You won't be any good to anyone, let alone your investigation if you take this lightly," he scolds.

Exhaling heavily, I close my eyes a moment before looking at Eli again. "Can I at least have Ric bring the files to me?"

"No, you need to rest. If everything checks out, I'll discharge you tomorrow with stipulations that you take it easy," he tells me in no uncertain terms.

"Elijah?"

"Damon! Look, my friend, you and I both know that Ric can handle things at the department for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. It's just we have all these dead women Elijah. I need to find this guy."

"I realize that. I practically have Eva under lock and key. But you need to take care of yourself too."

"Yeah, I know."

Turning my attention to Bonnie, "Don't tell dad. He doesn't need the worry."

"Too late," she says sheepishly.

"You didn't, Bonnie..."

"I'm sorry but I was worried about you. You were taking forever to wake up," she says, pointing her eyes at mine.

"I'm sorry. All of this because I tripped on a stupid rock," I scowl, fisting my hands in frustration. "Bonnie, talk to Ric. Have him set up an interview for Elena to meet with those two guys who may have or may not have seen our killer."

"That, I can do," she tells me then turns to Elijah. "He's still complaining of dizziness?"

"You need to rest, Damon. You may very well feel dizzy for a few days. You're just going to have to taper your activity till you feel better," Elijah advises.

"Some friend you turned out to be," I utter under my breath.

"And what kind of a friend would I be if I let you go your merry way and it turns out that you're more seriously hurt than it initially appears? I'm not saying you are, Damon, but concussions aren't to be taken lightly."

"I know, Elijah. Thank you."

"Yes, thanks Elijah," Bonnie tells him smiling.

"Get some rest. I'll be in tomorrow morning. If everything is copacetic, I'll discharge you then. Okay?"

When I nod, he turns around and walks out of my room. Frowning, I turn my gaze to Bonnie. "You need to go to see dad and tell him that I'm okay. You know he's going to worry himself sick, Bonnie. Maybe Elena would like to go with you?"

"Sure, I'd love to say hi to Henry again."

"Alright, let's go then Elena. I'll call you when we get there. I'll hold the phone up to his ear so you can tell him yourself that you'll be fine," Bonnie says, grabbing her bag from my bedside stand.

"Sure. Drive safely," I tell them as they walk towards the door. Elena turns around when she reaches the doorway, smiling tentatively at me. All I can do is smile back like a teenaged boy. "Goodbye Elena," I whisper softly. Smiling genuinely, she smiles widely and mouths goodbye before stepping out of my room.

* * *

"Yes, dad. I'm fine, I promise. It was a just a stupid stumble. I'll come and see you as soon as Elijah gives me the okay to drive. I love you dad. Can you put Bonnie back on the phone now?"

"Damon, did you need something?" she asks.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's completely smitten with Elena," she says.

Smiling, I tell Bonnie good bye then close my eyes hoping the dizziness will be gone when I awaken.

* * *

Elijah was true to his word and released me the next morning on the condition that I take a couple of days off. Ric brought the files over so we could go over them with a fine tooth comb for the umpteenth time. I have Commissioner Forbes on speaker phone with us.

"Liz, I really think we need to set up a task force. The girls we have identified all look the same. They had long dark hair and wore their part in the middle. Yes, I know that could just be coincidence but it could be a calling card too. I'm just so frustrated that we haven't found him yet."

"I share your frustration Damon. Have you talked to any of the surrounding jurisdictions to see if they have any unsolved murders?"

"Actually yes, I have. Dave Addison in Eugene has one. Dean Winchester in Salem has one as well. Maybe we should get together with them and set up a multi-jurisdictional task force?"

"Damon, I actually think that's a phenomenal idea. I'll get in touch with their commissioners and see if we can set up a meeting to get this established. Has Miss Gilbert met with those two young men yet?

"She doing so as we speak," Ric mentions.

"Alright. I will set up a meeting and let you know when. How are you feeling, Damon?" she asks.

"I've been off work for three days. I have an appointment with Elijah tomorrow. Hopefully he'll give me the green light to come back to work."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you as soon as I get this arranged. Goodbye," she says just before I hear her phone click off.

* * *

"Hello Elena," I greet her when she walks into the boarding house.

"Hey. I have great news. After speaking with those two young men. I got a partial on the license plate. Tom told me the plate had 'Crater Lake' on it with the number seven and five. That's all he could tell me. Crater Lake? That's one of our national parks right?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous up there. It's one of dad's favorite places. Elena, that's fabulous news. Did the other kid reveal anything?"

"Yep, said the driver wore sunglasses but had brownish messy hair but that was it," she tells me, dropping down beside me on the couch.

I take her hand, squeezing it gently. "Good work," I whisper, leaning in closer as our lips finally meet tentatively. When she pulls back, I raise my hands to cradle her cheeks then pull her to me once more, pressing my lips to hers. Suddenly the slamming of the front door jars us apart. "Cock blockers," I utter, squeezing her hand once more.

"Damon?"

"Stefan?" I reply. Just then Katherine walks in the door. My eyes turn to Elena when I hear her gasp, her eyes fixed on Katherine's. In turn Katherine's eyes widen when she lays her eyes on Elena. "Um do you two know each other?" I ask, curiously.

"No! Of course not, Damon. I've never seen her before. My name is Katherine Fleming," she says stepping over to Elena to introduce herself. Elena stares at her outstretched hand before shakily raising her own.

"It's nice to meet you. I need to go, Caroline is waiting for me at the store. I'll talk to you later Damon," she says, then hurriedly grabs her jacket, practically running out of the door.

* * *

 _Elena's description of meeting the girl was actually based on Jeanne Boylan's interview of the girls who witnessed the 1993 abduction of Polly Klaas, who was later found murdered. Jeanne drew Richard Allen Davis portrait from the girls' descriptions. The likeness was uncanny._

 _My dad's favorite place was Crater Lake National Park. You can google image it. It's gorgeous. My favorite place on the planet however is Yellowstone... If I would happen to be there when the super volcano erupted, I'll have died in my Nirvana so it's all good. Do_ _es Elena have a connection to Katherine? Much left to be revealed and lots of surprises. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. Please also take a look at 'Nothing Else Matters' and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful weekend everyone. Until next time..._


	6. Here With Me

Elena:

After running out of the house, I jump in Henry's car and set the GPS for the mall that I took Caroline to. My hands are actually shaking so I pull over to the side of the road to take a few deep breaths. My God, after all these years, my sister is here. Yes, she's older but it wasn't hard to recognize her. I've dabbled with 'aging' her nine year old self. The resemblance is uncanny. She knew me too whether it was because of my name or because she recognized me, I don't know. I couldn't help but notice the hateful look in her eyes. I lied at the time to protect her. Only dad knew the real story. Dropping my face in my hands, my tears fall freely. After taking a few shaky breathes, I wipe my tears, turn the ignition on, pull onto the highway to go and pick up Caroline.

* * *

Damon:

"Gentlemen," I begin, calling the meeting of our joint task force to order. "I have six dead girls. Of those six, three have been positively identified. One of our Jane Doe's is an older woman with a gold tooth and the other two are younger women according to a friend of mine who's a forensic anthropologist. We hired a forensic artist to help with our three Jane Doe's. The girls that have been identified all had long dark hair, parted in the middle and they were all runaways.

"Captain Winchester, what can you tell us about your dead girl?" I ask then sit down to allow him to address our group.

"Thank you, Damon. We now have two dead girls in my jurisdiction. Fortunately, we've been able to identify both of them but like the girls here in Deschutes county, my girls both had long dark hair and the middle part too. I have to agree with Damon, I think we do indeed have a serial killer on our hands. Dave, what about your dead girl?" he asks and Chief Addison stands up to take the podium.

"My Jane Doe hasn't been identified. Her remains were found in the Jasper state park recreational area. We only found the skull. However, in the last several weeks, we have had two missing person reports filed for young brunette haired women. I am also of the notion that we have a serial killer on our hands," he agrees, looking over the contingent that is gathered here.

I stand up again, taking the microphone from Dave. "We do have two young men who saw red Volkswagen bug speeding away from the area where we found Misty Tranor's body. She hadn't been dead long. The two young men discovered her body while jogging. They were able to tell us that the car had a 'Crater Lake' plate and the numbers seven and five. When we ran it through the DMV, we were told that none of the 'Crater Lake' plates were linked to a red Volkswagen. Obviously they were stolen," I tell them, then continue, "I am considering getting in touch with the FBI to see if we can get a profiler out here to help us."

After everyone is done with their presentations, we gather into groups and discuss our cases. When I gaze up at the clock, I'm surprised to see that several hours have passed since this meeting started. Once we adjourn, Ric and I decide to run into the Bend Grill to have a couple of beers. I'm surprised to see Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and someone I don't know sitting at one of the tables. "Bourbon," I tell the bartender. "Ric?"

"Bourbon, straight up," he says, chugging it down as soon as the bartender hands it to him.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy," I chastise him. He signals for another drink but this time only takes a sip before turning around to face the girl's table. "Who's that?" he asks, his eyes fixed on the unknown woman that's sitting at their table with them.

"I think that might be Elena's aunt Jenna. She lives in Mt. Hood. I know Elena invited her to come to visit while she's here. Shall we go say hi?" I ask, picking up my drink. Nodding, he picks up his tumbler then follows me over to the girl's table.

"Well hello, ladies," I greet when I reach their table.

"Damon, Ric, have a seat," Bonnie says, patting the spot next to her. I drop down into the seat while Ric sits next to the unknown lady. "I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my friend and cohort in crime, Ric," I tease, extending my hand towards her.

"Hi. I'm Jenna Somers, Elena's aunt. It's nice to meet you."

"You too Jenna. Elena mentioned that she invited you to come down for a weekend. Welcome," I tell her, smiling.

"Thank you," she says. I can't miss how Ric is practically drooling as he's looking at her. Not long after we arrive a band takes the stage. Moments later, music fills the room as couples get up and begin to dance.

"Elena, would you like to dance?" Smiling widely, she nods then begins to slide out of our booth. After I stand up, I take her hand in mine and lead her to the dance floor. Wrapping her in my arms, we start swaying to Johnny River's "Swayin to the Music."

 _As we dance together in the dark_

 _There's so much love in this heart of mine_

 _You whisper to me "hold me tight"_

 _You're the one I thought I'd never find and now we're..._

 _Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

 _Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

 _Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

 _No one else in the whole wide world_

Once the song is over, we pull apart. But I find myself unable to take my eyes off of hers. I'm completely entranced by this beautiful woman in my arms. Ever so slowly, I press our lips together, just reveling in the taste of her. This time when we pull apart we're both smiling like two giddy teenagers. I pull her into a tight hug, whispering, "That's nice," then I press another kiss to her forehead before we go back to our booth.

"That was quite the show," Bonnie teases, grinning at me like the cat who ate the canary.

"Don't sis, lest I tell everyone about the show you and Matt put on not long ago," I taunt, smirking right back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says, feigning ignorance then lifting her bottle of beer to her mouth.

"Keep telling yourself that," I scoff, rolling my eyes.

I spread my arm out and pull Elena closer to me. When I press a kiss to her temple, I can't help but notice how both Caroline and Jenna are smiling at us. Just then Ric finally gets his nerve up and asks Jenna for a dance. Pulling her close so my lips are next to her ear, I whisper, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Nodding, she leans over to say something to Caroline. Grabbing her purse, I take her hand once we're standing up. "Bonnie, can you make sure everyone gets home safely?"

Raising her eye brows, she gives my hand a squeeze then nods. "Be nice," she mouths to me.

"Aren't I always?" Flashing my eye thing at her, I pull her up to give her a squeeze too. "Drive carefully."

"Always," she says before turning her attention back to Caroline. When Elena and I reach the door, I'm almost knocked over by my friend Enzo as he practically barrels through the doorway.

"Enzo, what's the rush?" I ask.

"Damon, sorry buddy. I didn't mean to run over you. Who's your friend?" he asks as he looks over Elena's svelte figure appreciatively.

"Elena, this is my buddy Enzo. He owns a floral shop downtown. Enzo, this is my lovely friend, Elena."

"Nice to meet you," Elena says, extending her hand.

"None of that," he chastises playfully, pulling her in for a hug. "Any friend of Damon's is a friend of mine."

Elena's cheeks bloom red when he lets her go. "Thanks," she whispers.

Pointing in their direction, I utter, "Bonnie and Ric are sitting at that table over there. We're on our way out." With that, I grab Elena's hand again, pulling her outside with me.

When we reach my car, I wrap my arms around her again, dropping a sweltering kiss to those lush full lips of hers that fit mine perfectly. "You're so beautiful, Elena," I whisper, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She stares at me momentarily before lifting another kiss from my lips. "Let's get out of here," I whisper when we pull apart. Her eyes are on fire as she stares at me before finally nodding. I unlock the door and hold it open for her to slide right before me. After buckling my seatbelt, I turn on the ignition and pull out of the parking lot, driving carefully back to the boarding house.

Although it seems to take forever as I swear I hit every red light on the way, finally I pull into the driveway. As soon as we step out of the car, I grab her hand. We're like giddy teenagers as we run towards the front door. Shakily, I grab the house key, inserting it into the lock. When it clicks, we hurry inside where I pull her to me lifting another passion filled kiss from her already kiss swollen lips. I'm panting by the time I release her. I reach up for her shoulders, dropping her jacket along with her top and bra strap so I can nuzzle her neck while I continue to caress the bare skin of her back. When she starts whimpering, I pull back and lift her bridal style, settling her in my arms. I press another kiss to her lips while I'm carrying her upstairs to my room. Once inside, I drop her gently onto my bed, then crawl up her body, gently pressing my weight on top of her. I continue to pepper her face, her neck and the valley of her breasts with kisses till she clasps my face, bringing my lips back to hers. Breathlessly, I pull back before rolling off of her. Reaching up with shaky hands, I finger the buttons on her blouse. With her subtle nod, I start to unbutton her shirt. She leans forward, so I can pull it from her body while at the same time, I'm unclasping her bra. Her eyes darken with desire as she lays back down. Smoldering seductress that she is, she practically taunts me as she pulls her bra straps down teasingly, slowly revealing her chest to me. After her little striptease, she tosses her bra off the side of the bed tantalizing me with the sight of her in all of her naked exquisiteness.

I'm completely enraptured, gazing at her bare bosom for the first time. Slowly I reach up, palming her supple breasts, not surprised that they're a perfect fit for my hands. I raise up and drop a kiss to her lips then I begin to kiss down her body, wrapping my lips around one of her nipples as I tweak the other one with my thumb and index finger. It doesn't take long before she's writhing beneath me. Raising up, I unbutton her jeans, hooking my fingers on the waist band and slowly pulling them down her svelte legs. Lowering myself gently on top of her, once again I begin to pepper her face, her chest, her breasts, and her neck with kisses.

"I want to see you," she whispers, breathily.

"As you wish," I reply, standing up to slide out of my jeans and boxer briefs. She raises her eyes at me suggestively as I shimmy back up to her. Her eyes darken and smolder even more when I hook my thumbs around the waistband of her panties and pull them down her legs. "You're incomparably gorgeous, Elena." I whisper reverently. With her hair forming a halo around her head, I'm completely awestruck. Finding myself breathless, I can only stare at the 'Venus de Milo' laying here in my bed.

"Damon?" she whispers snapping me out of my reverie. I smile before crawling back up her body, teasing her lips with my tongue, I lift another mind bending kiss from her supple lips. Unable to wait any longer, I raise up, grabbing a condom from my bedside stand. After sheathing myself, I gently lay back on top of her, kissing her wildly as I can't get enough of this woman beneath me.

"Please," she pants breathily, reaching between us to guide my body to where she wants me. Raising my eyes to hers once more, I'm completely lost in them. "Are you sure, Elena?"

"Yes, I want to be with you, Damon."

Nodding, I drop a kiss to her lips then move to her neck at the same time I push inside, melding us as one for the first time. It takes everything in me not to erupt, the feeling of being inside of her incomparable to anything else I've ever felt. Needing to take a moment to get some semblance of my control back, I nestle my lips behind her ear, pressing wispy kisses there repeatedly. When she raises her hips, I look into her eyes, blazing with fire. Neither of us drops our eyes from the other as I thrust. Moaning aloud, she grabs onto my biceps, squeezing tightly as she raises her hips in concert with mine. Unable to keep my lips from her body, I drop a kiss to her neck before pulling out and sitting up against the headboard. I help lower her back onto my body then wrap my arms around her, our bodies flush, one against the other. Pressing her moist palms to either side of my face, she kisses me with so much heat, I nearly melt as desire continues to surge through every molecule of my body. When I begin to raise my hips, she raises hers. A light sheen of sweat covers our bodies as we continue the dance of lovers, one as old as time. I moan aloud when I feel myself about to tip over the edge, I thrust up harder, her head falls back, her mouth forms the perfect O and then her body starts quivering as chill bumps erupt. I squeeze her tightly against me, dropping my forehead against her shoulder and with the next surge up into her, I topple off the summit of Everest right along with her. My body continues to tremble with an orgasm unlike any I've ever felt before. I'm reveling with the feeling of holding her in my arms so much so that I can't release her.

Finally when I can feel my body again, as torturous as it is, _I want to stay inside of her forever,_ I pull myself from her. Carefully I maneuver us, sliding us down in the bed so we can stretch out our limbs. I don't want to let her go so I pull her next to me, dropping kisses to her dampened hair. She looks at me, bleary eyed and sated. "That was otherworldly, Elena."

"Yes, it was," she rasps.

"Are you tired?"

"I am now," she replies, her voice still husky from her release.

"Stay with me?"

Nodding, she raises up to kiss me then snuggles against my side. I reach down with my free arm and pull the sheets up to cover us. I glance down at my very own sleeping beauty when I feel her puffs of breath blowing on my nipple. Taking a deep breath, I contain my desire and close my eyes, basking with the comfort of having this woman in my arms.

* * *

Suddenly I'm aroused from my slumber by a tossing and turning Elena. I can see tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. They're flickering rapidly underneath the cover of her eyelids. "Where is he?" she yells, her eyes fly open as she lurches upright in bed. As if confused, she looks around, her eyes glazed.

"Elena," I whisper softly, touching her gently so as not to startle her even more.

"Damon?"

Nodding, I pull her into my arms gently, pressing a kiss to her sweat dampened hair. After laying us down, I keep her cocooned in my arms as I gently stroke her back as I continue to press light kisses to her forehead and her hair. When I feel her body start to relax, I whisper in her ear, "Do you want to talk about it?" Raising her eyes, she looks at me for a long moment then burrows herself more tightly against my body.

"You can trust me, Elena," I whisper.

"I know. It was a long time ago but it still hurts to talk about it."

"Maybe you'll feel better if you get it off your chest?"

"Maybe," she says quietly, "but not tonight."

I wrap her even more tightly in my arms and press another kiss to her forehead. "I'm a good listener, sweetheart. I won't judge, you can talk to me."

Hearing her exhale heavily, she raises her eyes and nods subtly. "There was someone very important to me who died. It happened a long time ago. Sometimes, I dream of him. He's just within my reach when suddenly, the whole scene is shrouded with fog. I start to yell his name frantically and even though I can't see anything, I'm running haphazardly though it hoping to find him. Finally I see him emerge as the fog dissipates a little bit. Just as I'm about to grab onto his hand, he's sucked into a black void. He's just gone...," she says, once again reaching up to wipe away her tears.

After sucking in a deep breath, I pull her closer to me. Several moments pass without any words exchanged, I just continue to stroke her back softly. When I can feel that her breathing has evened out, I drop another kiss to her sweat dampened hair. Only then do I close my own eyes, letting sleep finally pull me under.

* * *

 _Thank you so much Eva for helping me to bring this story to life. Thank you, all of you for your reviews. Those of you who review as guests, thank you so much. Although I can't reply to you individually, know that they really make me happy. I will be updating 'Nothing Else Matters' shortly too._

 _Today is the 71st anniversary of D Day. Remember those who sacrificed their lives on that day so that the world would be free from the scourge of Nazism._

 _Still hard at work on the new story. It's complex and psychological so writing is going a little slower. I try to make my stories accurate so I do research a lot as I'm writing. You probably have noticed, most of my stories do have an element of medical drama in them. I guess that comes with being an RN. Anyway, again I thank you for all of your support with this and my other stories. I do hope all of you have a lovely weekend. Until next week..._


	7. Ghost

When I wake up the next morning, Elena is gone. Jumping out of bed, I quickly grab my robe and slippers, practically galloping to the kitchen. I take a deep relaxing breath when I see her sitting at the table, focusing intently on the newspaper.

"Good morning" I greet her softly when she looks up. I relax a bit when she smiles, although tentative, at me.

"Morning Damon. I guess my body hasn't adjusted to Pacific time yet."

After pouring myself a cup of coffee, I down beside her, lacing our fingers together. "I had a fabulous time last night. And not just the sex Elena, it was also the dancing, spending time together and just getting to know each other better."

"Thank you," she whispers, raising my hand to drop a kiss on it.

"Um, how did the task force meeting go yesterday?"

Just as I start to tell her about it, Jenna and Bonnie walk into the room. "Good morning." When I see Bonnie eyeing me knowingly, I get up to grab them each a cup of coffee. "Anyone hungry? I could make some pancakes or bacon and eggs."

"Pancakes with bacon and eggs," Bonnie replies. "I'll help you."

"Okay. I reach up and pull the griddle out of the cupboard. Then I grab the ingredients I need and mix them up while Bonnie begins to fry the bacon. When I finish mixing up my world famous pancakes, I drop the batter onto the griddle, cooking them to perfection. After plating them, I set the platter on the table. Bonnie is right behind me as she sets a plate full of bacon and another of eggs on the table too. Once we're all seated, we dig in.

"These are yummy, Damon. You must share the recipe," Jenna mumbles, her mouth is full.

"Can't. Salvatore family secret," I tease.

"These really are delicious, Damon. Do you like to cook?" Elena asks, taking a sip of coffee.

"I do. It's relaxing," I reply, smiling at her. When I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I pull it out and answer. "This is Chief Salvatore... That is good news Brady. I'm on my way to the station now. And Brady, good work," I tell him before pressing the call end button.

Turning my eyes to Elena, I can't help but smile. "I need to run. Are you going to spend the day with Jenna?"

"Yes, if that's alright?"

"Absolutely, have fun," I whisper, dropping a kiss to her head before I leave.

"Damon?" I hear just as I reach my front door. Turning around I see that Elena has followed me.

"Did you need something else?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you goodbye and thank you for listening," she says softly. Raising up on her tiptoes, she presses her lips against mine. I wrap my free arm around her, pulling her close enough to deepen the kiss.

"Wow, that's the kind of goodbye I like," I tease. "Walk me to the car?" When she nods, I take her hand in mine. I throw my jacket and brief case inside then turn around to drop another kiss to her already swollen lips.

"I'm going to take Jenna with me to visit your dad. She lived with my dad and me for quite awhile. She remembers him."

"He'll love that. Tell him that I'll stop over when I get off of work. I haven't seen him since I hit my head."

"I'll do that," she replies, quickly she gives me one more peck before stepping back when I slide into my car.

I turn on the ignition and begin to back out of the driveway. I pause a moment to lower the window and wave goodbye before pulling onto the street to drive to work.

* * *

Katherine:

Chill bumps erupt all over my body when I pick up my phone to call my mother. She's going to go ballistic. "Mom?"

"Katherine, darling," she answers, her voice saccharine sounding.

"You'll never guess who was at Stefan's house?" I tell her cautiously.

"Who?"

"Mom, it was her!"

"Her who?" she asks.

"Elena."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"I swear to you. She even said her name was Elena Gilbert. Honestly, I thought it was her because her looks haven't changed much. I mean her looks have matured. When she told me her name, that's when I knew for sure."

"What circle of hell did she escape from and what was she doing in Stefan's house?" my mother asks, her voice dripping with disdain.

"You don't have to take that attitude with me mom. How would I know why she's here and at Stefan's house no less? It's not like I've followed her every move. We disowned her, so why would I give a rat's ass what she's doing with her life? You haven't either, have you?"

"No of course not. I wish it would've been her instead of him. It's her fault he died. I never want to lay eyes on that girl again. Was your father there?"

"I didn't see him if he was."

"You need to stay away from her. Does Stefan know that you had a sister?"

"I told him that I had a sister and that she's no longer a part of our lives for reasons that I didn't want to get into. I'll have to elaborate though now that she's here. Somehow we have to get her out of that house and away from Damon. I like him mom, he deserves better than 'her'."

"What do you mean you like him?"

"Relax mom, I don't mean I like him in the romantic sense. He's Stefan's brother and he's always been nice to me. Now Bonnie on the other hand, I think she just tolerates me for Stefan's sake, but that's a problem for another day. What are we going to do about Elena?"

"Leave that to me, darling. Somehow we'll send her crawling back to the hell hole she crawled out of," mom says, her voice cold and cunning.

The venom in her voice literally sends a chill up my spine. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I whisper, "Bye mom, I love you."

"Goodbye Katherine."

* * *

"Katherine?" Stefan says, stepping into my dorm room. He presses a kiss to my lips then pushes the door closed with his body. Raising his eyebrows suggestively, he gives me a gentle shove so I fall onto the bed. He drops down on top of me and starts nuzzling my neck.

"Stefan?" I pant.

"Yes, baby," he replies.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He gives me a curious look before rolling off of me.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"There's someone in my life that I never told you about..." His eyes widen and he raises up on his elbow, glaring at me.

"No, Stefan. It isn't another man. You're it for me. It's that girl that's staying at your house with Damon and Bonnie."

"Elena? What about her?"

"Stefan, remember when I told you that I had a sister?" I whisper

A look of comprehension dawns on his face. "Elena is your sister?" he asks, his mouth agape.

"Yes. You don't even want to know how my mother reacted when I told her," I tell him, feeling a shiver run up my spine.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asks, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, I don't know. I haven't seen her since we were children."

"Are you absolutely certain she's your sister? Surely there is more than one Elena Gilbert in the country?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Her looks haven't really changed at all," I stress to him, my finger drawing circles on his thigh. "We need to get her away from Damon. She's bad news Stefan. It's her fault 'he' died."

"Why do you say that?" he asks curiously.

"She was supposed to be watching him. My mother never forgave her and neither will I. Damon deserves better than her. She was so horrible, blaming it on me, poisoning my dad against me and my mom. My mother said she even threatened to throw me down a flight of stairs so I'd break my neck and die just like him. Mom told me that she tried to have her committed to an institution but dad wouldn't hear of it. We had to leave in the dead of night in fear of our lives. You can't trust her with your brother, Stefan. Maybe she'll try to kill him too. You know, maybe it's her fault he hit his head?"

"We don't even know that she and Damon are in any kind of a relationship. And no she didn't give him a shove, Ric said they were at a crime scene when that happened. Elena wasn't there."

"You're right. I guess we don't know if they're involved. However, as long as she's in your house, he's in danger."

"Aren't you being a little bit melodramatic?"

"No, I'm telling you the truth," I whisper with my anxiety pitched voice.

"Okay, okay," he says placating me.

"You need to promise me that you won't say anything to him. I'm not ready to reveal that story yet, it's just too painful. I want to be the one to tell him when the time is right. Promise me, Stefan?" I stress to him emphatically.

"I promise. We can drive to Bend this weekend and stay with him. Will you be okay to be around her for a night?"

"Yes, I'll just stick to you like glue," I tease, pressing a kiss to his lips, deepening it when he pulls me on top of him. Raising up, I smile at him suggestively before reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He grabs my hands, stilling them against his chest. "What?" I taunt, feigning innocence. "I thought we could resume what you started..."

"I'm definitely up for that," he whispers, rolling my body under his.

* * *

Damon:

"This is Andie Starr, Channel 9 news, reporting from Elk Lake Resort near Bend, Oregon. Over the weekend, Janice Tillman and Denise Abrams were reported missing, having last been seen this past Saturday. Witnesses reported seeing Janice walking away with a man whose arm was in a sling. She was last seen getting into a red VW bug with the unknown man. Denise reportedly never returned to her friends after she left them to go to get a refreshment at the snack shop. Bend Police chief, Damon Salvatore tells us there are very few clues to their disappearances. Chief Salvatore, what can you tell us about the investigation so far?"

"We would like to ask the public, anyone who was here last Saturday to bring any photos they may have taken of the scene. It is our intention to look through the photos, videos, whatever to see if anyone recognizes the sling-armed man or the red car he was driving," I explain to her and the TV audience.

"Chief, we're hearing reports of a task force being set up in light of all these murdered and missing girls. Can you elaborate on that for our viewers?"

"A task force is in the works. We just had the first meeting of our joint task force. We'll be giving more information to the public as events continue to unfold. I'd like to issue a word of caution to the young women who are listening to us," I tell her, my eyes on the cameraman.

"Please ladies, don't go out alone at night. Be aware of your surroundings and don't take any unnecessary chances. I don't want to scare you but I want you to use the utmost caution. We don't want anymore women to turn up missing. Please if anyone saw anything or knows something, get in touch with your local police precinct. We are in contact with each other."

"Thank you Chief Salvatore. This is Andie Starr signing off."

* * *

"Dad?" He turns away from his TV and looks at me, beckoning me over to him with his good arm. When I reach him, he raises his arm to pull me in for a hug. "Thanks dad, you always know how to make me feel better," I whisper in his ear. When I pull back, he points to his alphabet board that's laying on his bed. After handing it to him, he spells out, 'how are you?'

Smiling at him, "I'm fine dad. It was just a knock on the head. You should know that I have a thick noggin," I say in jest.

Shaking his head, he points out the words, 'I saw you on TV'. 'Task force'?

"Yes dad, we had our first meeting last Saturday. Now that these two girls are missing, we're going to meet again a week from tomorrow in Madras. That's Dean Winchester's jurisdiction."

Nodding, he turns again to his alphabet board. 'Has Elena had any success yet?'

I stare at him for a moment then shake my head no. "She hasn't shown me anything yet but I know she's been working really hard."

'She's a good girl, Damon.', he spells out, looking at me poignantly.

"I know dad. I like her a lot. I was thinking, dad. Would you like to come home for the weekend? I could pick you up after work Friday and bring you back Sunday?"

He nods vigorously before spelling out 'yes, please.'

"I'll talk to the nurses on my way out so they can get a bag ready for you. Did you get a chance to say hello to Elena's aunt Jenna?"

'Nice girl' he spells. 'Elena is lucky to have her'.

"Dad, do you know anything about Elena? She's been having nightmares," I tell him.

Frowning, he again turns to his alphabet board and begins to peck out. 'I know a little bit about Elena. But it's her story to tell, Damon. I can't violate her confidence. I'm sorry.'

Reaching up, I grab ahold of his shoulder and squeeze affectionately. "I understand, dad. I just hope the day will come that she entrusts me with whatever is haunting her." Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. "This is Damon... Okay. I'll be there shortly," I reply then click off my phone.

"Listen dad, I have to go. I'll be here Friday afternoon to pick you up." Standing up, I give him another hug before walking out of his room.

* * *

After hopping in my car and start to drive back to the station, I contemplate what dad told me. It seems that Elena definitely has some skeletons in her closet. I wish she'd confide in me. I'm afraid I'll push her away if I badger her. I can't be mad at my father. Elena took him into her confidence and he wouldn't be the man I admire so much if he betrayed her trust. By the time, I get back to the precinct, the sun is starting to set. It's been a long day. When I walk into the building, I go directly to Elena's office. Gently I raise my hand and rap on her door.

"Come in," I hear her say.

"Damon, you're here," she greets me, standing up after I push her door closed. She steps closer enough to lift a kiss from my lips. "Hi there," I whisper, wrapping her in my arms.

"That's nice," she tells me softly, laying her head against my chest. After a long moment, she pulls back. "I have someone for you to meet."

"Okay?" With that, she takes my hand to pull me over to her work table. Whatever she wants to show me is obscured with a drape. "I'd like you to meet Jane Doe number one," she tells me then carefully lifts the shroud.

Feeling my knees weaken, I grab onto the back of her chair so tightly my knuckles are white. I'm dumbfounded to be looking at ' _her_ ' face again after all these years...

* * *

 _Who is her, I wonder...? Thank you so much for your interest in this story. Thank you Eva for helping me pull this story together. And thanks to all of you for your thoughts and encouraging words. Please remember to hit that review button. I've told you many times that I'll never hold my stories hostage for reviews and you have my word that will never happen. However, I might consider doing a 'double' update one of these weekends if I hear from enough of you... 'Nothing Else Matters' has been updated too. Please give it a look. The original 'Jurassic Park' is still the best but I did enjoy 'Jurassic World'. Yes, I am still fascinated by dinosaurs and Great White Sharks... And Chris Pratt is pretty to look at... Hope you all have a safe and enjoyable weekend. See you all next week._


	8. Hello, It's Me

Unable to take my eyes from 'her', I shakily pull the chair out and drop into it. I feel my head shaking back and forth but I can't comprehend what's right in front of my eyes. She just disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. We were all at a party in college. She only had walk the distance of about half a block to get to her sorority. She never made it. Her parents reported her missing the next afternoon when she failed to show up for both classes and work the next day. That's when her sorority sisters realized she never made it home from Nik's party.

As hard as I try, I can't control the tremor in my hands when I reach up and touch her face. "Rosemary," I whisper.

"Damon, did you know her?" Elena asks, laying her hand on my shoulder. Exhaling deeply, I reach up and put my hand over hers, squeezing for a moment. "Yeah," I whisper staring straight ahead.

"She was important to you?"

"Yes, she was my high school girlfriend. We even went to the same college but broke up not long after. It was a good breakup as far as breakups go. We didn't hate each other, we just grew apart romantically. I still considered her a good friend. After we broke up, she started seeing another guy that we went to high school with. We both vied for Rose's affection back then. She chose me at the time but once we split up, she started dating him. He was a friend of mine too but after she disappeared, he started hanging around with the wrong crowds. I've arrested him a few times for misdemeanor offenses," I exhale, finally making eye contact with Elena.

"After she disappeared, we searched those hills and woods where her skull was found, many times actually. Could she have been up there for that long? I mean, dad was still working then. Once the case became a cold case, he and I still looked for her. She disappeared ten years ago. I can't believe we never found her before. Was she waiting for us to find her for all these years? We only just found those skulls in the last nine months." With a trembling hand, I reach over to touch her face once more. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Stepping back a moment, I take a deep breath, "I'm going to have to go to talk to her parents. They can give her a proper burial. Oh God," I whisper, dropping my head into my hands. "I just never dreamed that one of these skulls could be hers," I utter, still in shock.

"I'm sorry Damon. But you really don't know how long she's been dead. All we have is her skull. We don't know if it had been laying out there for one year or for ten years," Elena says softly, wrapping her arms around me from behind. Shakily, I wrap my arms over hers, closing my eyes just to breathe her in.

"You're right." Sucking in a deep breath, "Let's get out of here okay?"

"Sure. Just let me grab my bag." Taking a moment to look out of her window, she turns to me, "It's getting dark, I didn't realize it was so late already."

"Yeah, it's just after eight," I whisper, my eyes once again transfixed on the bust of Rosemary.

After she picks up her bag and jacket, she slips her arm through mine, pulling me out of her office.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like the rug has been pulled out from under me."

"You don't have to apologize. She was your friend. I understand, Damon."

I smile tightly, give her hand a squeeze and press a kiss to her temple before we step outside. It's a cool night as the sun begins its descent along the horizon.

When she starts to pull away, I look at her sadly. "I came to the station in your dad's car."

"It's safe here, Elena. Ride with me, please?"

"Sure," she whispers, taking my hand.

"Thank you," I tell her then pull the passenger side door open so she can slide in. Once she gets her legs in, I push her door closed and jump into the drivers side, fastening my seatbelt before turning on the ignition and pulling out onto the street.

* * *

"Bonnie," I ask, greeting her when Elena and I walk into the house. Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna are watching TV.

"Hey you two," she replies, her smile turning to a frown when she sees the look on my face. "Is something wrong, Damon?"

After hanging my jacket on the coat tree, I shake my head and walk into the kitchen. Pressing my palms against the countertop, I drop my head and close my eyes. Several moments later, I hear the kitchen door open.

"Damon, talk to me," Bonnie says, laying her hand over one of my fists as I continue to grapple the counter's edge so hard that my knuckles are white.

"Elena put a face on one of our girls...," I tell her, my voice shaky. Sighing heavily, I finally loosen my grip on the counter's edge. "Bonnie..., it was Rosemary."

"Rosemary Jenkins?" she asks astonished, her mouth agape.

"Yes," I tell her, my heart heavy. "I know we broke up about a year before she disappeared but she was still my friend. I just feel terrible."

"Oh Damon," she whispers, wrapping her arms around me. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it. Thanks sis. I don't even know if her parents are still in town. I mean, I'll have to talk to them."

"I don't think they are in town anymore. Her sister, Jennifer was in my class. When Jen had her first kid, they moved to St. Louis, I think. I know it was some place in the mid west."

"I'm going to have to do some digging then to see if we can find them. They have a right to bury their daughter."

"You're right. As you very well know, Matt works the cold case files. Maybe he can find something for us."

"Good idea. I can't talk about this anymore tonight. It kills me that she may have been out there all these years and I never found her."

Without hesitating, she walks over and gives me a hug. "It's not your fault Damon. I remember how you and Dad too helped organize search parties after she disappeared. I'm sorry too that we didn't find her back then but it wasn't for lack of trying. Don't beat yourself up."

Closing my eyes for a moment, I take a deep breath. When I open them again, she's looks at me with concern. "You're right. Listen, I stopped to see dad this afternoon. I told him that I would bring him home for the weekend. We haven't done that for awhile. Frankly it'll do him some good as well as myself. I miss having being able to go jogging with him and playing catch. Honestly, sometimes I can't blame Stefan for not wanting to see him as he is now," I exhale, raking my hand through my hair. "I can't abandon him though, Bonnie. I just have to swallow back my nerves and move on. It is what it is. We can't change the hand he was dealt."

"No, we can't. We just have to make sure his life is still full. Who knows where I'd be if you guys hadn't taken me in after our parents died?"

"Come here," I tell her, pulling her into my arms. "I don't know where we'd be right now without you either." I let her go, raising my eyes when I hear a knock on the kitchen door just before Elena pokes her head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. I ordered some pizza. I hope that's okay. I didn't think you'd want to cook tonight, Damon."

"That was thoughtful of you. I appreciate it." I raise my arm motioning for her to come to me. Her steps are crisp as walks over to me, encircling my waist with her arms. I wrap one of mine around her and press a kiss to her hair. "I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower. For whatever reason, I'm all in tonight. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Gently I grab onto Elena's elbow, "I would love for you to join me," I whisper, my lips next to her ear so Bonnie doesn't overhear.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Damon?" Bonnie asks.

"No, I don't have an appetite. I'll see you in the morning," I tell them both before leaving the kitchen and jogging up the stairs.

* * *

Once I finish my shower and crawl into bed, I grab my laptop just to play around a little bit. I am in serious need of a time out but there is no time. My men are searching for the two girls who disappeared from Elk Lake Resort. I'll have to talk to Meredith again tomorrow. I hope to be able to organize a search of some of the mountainous areas. With the help of Meredith and her anthropology students as well as the local town's people, I hope we can find something, anything. I'm just starting to doze off when I feel the bed dip. Opening my eyes, I can't help but smile when I see Elena crawling into bed with me.

"Hey there," I whisper, pulling her next to me so I can wrap her in my arms. "Did you have something to eat?"

"I did. I watched a movie with the girls. Did you know that your friend Ric asked Jenna out?"

Astonished, I raise my eyebrows, "Really? I did not know that."

"Jenna is going to go back to Mount Hood tomorrow. Ric is driving up there this weekend to see her."

"That's good news. I'm going to have to needle him a bit tomorrow. Speaking of the weekend, I'm going to bring dad home for the weekend. I haven't done it for awhile. He needs a couple of days away from Lake Front. I know they take excellent care of him. I really would like for him to be able to live at home again but he needs twenty four hour care, you know?"

"I'm sure he understands, Damon."

"I know he does, still I hate it that he has to be there. We've tried to make his room as homey as we could. He actually helped out with that," I tell her, shaking my head.

"Don't beat yourself up. He wouldn't want that. He knows that you and Bonnie are doing the best you can. What about your brother?"

"Something happened. He won't talk about it but he's pretty much abandoned dad. It's not because he doesn't love him, I know he does but I just don't know what happened to make him pull away," I utter, lacing my fingers with hers, squeezing gently.

"Maybe I could talk to him? I know what it's like to lose a dad," she offers.

"Thanks. I may take you up on that offer if he doesn't come around soon. Dad is devastated. He has no idea what he may have done to turn Stefan away."

"I would imagine. If I can help, tell me, okay?"

Pulling her closer, I press a kiss to the crown of her head. "I will, thank you, Elena." Yawning deeply, I glance at the clock. It's almost midnight. Reaching over, I turn out my bedside lamp. Turning over on my side, I lift a smoldering kiss from her lips. When I pull away after a moment, I drop another one to her forehead. Her back is to my front when I embrace her middle with one arm. Pressing my lips against her ear, I whisper, "goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight Damon," she whispers back. I give her a squeeze then close my eyes, hoping to get some shut eye.

* * *

By the time I get to the office the next morning, it's nearly nine AM. I usually try to be at the office by seven thirty or eight. However, I didn't sleep well as my mind was full of Rosemary, not because I was in love with her, I wasn't when we split up. But I was still very fond of her. I can't help but think that maybe somehow we missed finding her body all those years ago. Yet another part of me knows that we did everything we could to find her at that time. When I get to my office, I hang my jacket on the hook then turn to my computer to see if I can find any information on her parents so they can lay her to rest properly.

"Hello? Yes mam. My name is Chief Damon Salvatore with the Bend, Oregon police department. I would like to speak to someone about notifying a relative of a death.

"Sir, I'm going to put you on hold so I can transfer you to the appropriate department," the lady on the other end of the line informs me.

"Chief Salvatore, my name is Lieutenant Alex Hamilton, how can I help you?"

"Hello Lieutenant Hamilton. A family that used to live here in Bend, their daughter disappeared a decade ago. We have several missing and dead girls here. Rosemary's skull was found several months ago. Because her teeth had all been knocked out, we weren't able to identify her with dental records. I finally contacted a forensic artist and she masterfully put Rosemary's face on one of our Jane Does. I'm told that her parents live in St. Louis now," I explain to him, scrubbing my palm across my face. Inhaling deeply, I continue, "I have an address and I was hoping maybe someone could go to their home to give them the news. Their daughter is long overdue for a memorial. I just hesitate to tell them such news over the phone. I was hoping you could help me."

"If you give me the address, I'll send a couple of officers over there. Also can you give me your phone number so we can pass it on to them if they have any questions?"

"Certainly Lt.," I reply then read them the address that I have listed for Robert and Marilyn Jenkins. After giving him my phone number, I thank him and hang up. Dropping my head into my hands, I take a deep breath, knowing I need to pull myself together. I have more girls that I need to bring home to their parents.

When I hear someone rapping on my office door, I look up.

"Damon?"

"Hey Ric, come in," I tell him. After he's seated, I stand up and walk over to the window for a moment to open the blinds. Once I grab a cup of coffee for each of us, I sit back down, handing one to him. "What can I do for you, buddy?"

"I talked to Bonnie. She said you were a little unnerved about finding Rose. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'll be fine. It was just such a shock, you know?"

"No, I can't say that I do..." he starts to say when Bonnie bursts through my door.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" I say, standing up.

"Jefferson and Madison just found the remains of who they believe to be Janice Tillman. They caught someone running away from the scene," she informs us.

"Finally," I whisper, dropping into my chair.

"Damon, you don't understand," she says anxiously.

"What don't I understand?" I ask, my voice suspicious.

"The man they arrested is Nik." she tells me, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Nik? No, it can't be. He's a lot of things, but a murderer?" I utter in disbelief...

* * *

 _Is Nik our killer? Thank you so much Eva. I appreciate everything you do for me, more than you know. Thank you, all of you for your support with this and all of my stories. I broke down and posted the first chapter of 'What If I Was Nothing' yesterday. I do hope you'll give it a look. 'Nothing Else Matters' has been updated or will update shortly. Please remember to click that review button. My good friend, Morvamp, just updated 'Claiming Hearts and Spaces." She's a brilliant writer. My favorite story written by jaybunzy0 is 'A Summer Romance' but her in progress story is called 'Almost'. Give it a look. Have a wonderful weekend everyone. See you next time..._


	9. With a Little Help From My Friends

_I promised Jarka that I'd give her a double update today. This is for you my friend. Enjoy_

* * *

After taking a moment to comprehend the news, I turn to Bonnie, "Where is he?"

"He's in a holding cell for now. He wants to speak to an attorney."

"Ric, have him taken to an interrogation room. I want to talk to him," I tell him before standing up and walking over to look out of my window, looking up only when I hear my office door open and close signaling that Ric is gone.

"Damon, Rosemary was at his party before she disappeared," Bonnie reminds me.

"I know that," I tell her, dismayed. "I know he and I haven't been close for a long time but I still have a hard time believing that he's a murderer."

"We don't know anything yet, Damon."

"Um, do we have an autopsy report on Janice Tillman yet?"

"No, I think Tyler is doing that as we speak."

"I'm going to run down there quickly before I go to see Nik. Talk to you later," I tell her as we walk out of my office door.

* * *

After putting on a gown and gloves, I step into the suite where Tyler has her body laid on the exam table. He's so focused on what he's doing that he doesn't even look up when I step into the room. "Tyler?" Finally he looks up.

"Hi Damon," he says, turning his eyes back to Janice's body.

"Do you know anything yet?"

"She was sexually assaulted but there isn't any semen in her vaginal vault. He wore a condom. We need to catch this bastard Damon," he says, shaking his head at the carnage. "I don't have her cause of death yet. I need to open up her skull. But as you can see, her head is quite bloody so I'm going to make an educated guess and say she most likely died of blunt force trauma."

"Just like the other ones," I utter aloud.

"Yep," he replies. When he grabs the bone saw, I turn away, swallowing thickly.

"I'm going to go Tyler. Let me know when you have something conclusive."

"Okay boss, I will," he replies. I can't help but grimace when I hear the buzzing of the bone saw.

* * *

Stepping into the exam room, I take a long look at Nik. He's disheveled, dark circles are pominent under his eyes, his shirt is damp with perspiration and his foot is bouncing a strong cadence against the floor.

"What are you on Nik?" I ask him as I take a seat.

"Cocaine," he admits, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Look Nik, we've known each other for a long time. What were you doing at the scene of that girl's murder?"

Finally he looks up at me through blood shot, glazed eyes. "I didn't do it, Damon. I swear, I didn't."

"What were you doing there and why did you run away?"

"It was sheer happenstance that I was there. I found the body, I tried to tell your officers that after they caught me but they won't believe me." he says, his voice dripping with anxiety.

"You were found at the scene of a murder, Nik. Then you ran away as if you were guilty. Talk to me," I tell him, my eyes focused on his.

"I ran away because I knew how it looked. I'm nobody anymore, Damon. Who's going to believe anything I say?"

"I might."

With that pronunciation, he raises his eyes to mine. "I didn't do it," he says adamantly. "I need to speak to an attorney," he then utters.

"I think you also need to see a Doctor. I can hold you here for seventy two hours. I'm going to have a couple of my officers take you over to the hospital to get checked out. After that, you can see about getting a court appointed attorney if you can't afford one," I tell him, then stand up to leave the room.

"Thank you, Damon," he whispers, his voice breaking.

I give him one last look, nod, then step out of the room.

* * *

With my hands on my hips, I'm staring out the window once again when I hear a rap on my door just before it opens. I turn my eyes to acknowledge Ric when he steps inside. "Damon, how did you talk with Nik go?"

"He claims he's innocent. I want to believe him, Ric. But he was caught at the scene of the crime. It's just so antithetical to the Nik I used to know. He was a gentle soul. I'm well aware that he has a temper but I don't ever remember him raising a hand to anyone. He'd walk away rather than get into fisticuffs with whoever was taunting him."

"I know Damon but he wasn't addicted to cocaine back then either. That stuff messes with a person's head."

"I realize that but he was so insistent that he didn't do this. I want to believe him, Ric. However, if our guys come up with enough evidence to implicate him, I will make sure every 'I' is dotted and every 't' is crossed to get the DA enough evidence to bring him to trial."

"Did they take him to the hospital yet?"

"Yeah, they left a few moments ago. Sanders and Houston will stay with him while he's there. It goes without saying that they'll escort him back here once he's stable. Do you want a guard with him if he has to be admitted?"

"I do. I'm afraid he'll take off like a bat out of hell if an opening presents itself," I tell him, straightforwardly.

"Good. I was hoping that was would be your response," he says, squeezing my shoulder. "I know this one is tough for you, Damon. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Ric. I'm fine. I need to talk to my dad too. He'll want to know about Rosemary."

"Yeah, he will. Listen, I'm going to run over to the hospital to make sure nothing happens. I know we have a good crew of officers but Sanders is a rookie."

Nodding, I turn back to the window when I hear my office door close again.

* * *

Elena:

"Hey Elena. How come you aren't at the station today?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't really had time for each other since we got here. I think we should do something today," I tell her smiling.

"Yay," she gushes. "What did you have in mind so I know what to wear?"

"Just wear jeans and a tee or something. That's what I'm going to wear. I thought we could do some shopping. Damon told me that there's this place called the 'Cider Company'. I thought maybe we could have lunch and a taste there," I tell her, smirking.

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful. So... how are things between you and Damon?" she asks, raising her eyebrows alluringly.

"I like him, Care. I like him a lot. But this isn't my home. Our home is more than two thousand miles away. How can we have any kind of a relationship with that kind of distance? He's witnessed more than one of my nightmares. He hasn't pushed me yet to open up to him but he will eventually. Damon's dad knows the whole sordid story but he wouldn't betray my trust. I know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he promised me that he'd let me tell Damon when I'm good and ready. I don't know if or when that time will ever come to pass."

"Oh Elena. You haven't really been with a man since Robert. I know things blew up between the two of you but you can't keep hiding from the world. I see how you light up when he walks into a room. You really like him," she points out.

"Yes, I do. I don't know Care. I'm just trying to take things one day at a time with him. Robert couldn't deal with my ghosts. But it's not like I'm lonely because I'm not."

"I know you're not. But it's not hard to see that Damon is smitten with you too," she stresses.

I can't help but smile when she tells me that. The weight I carry does seem lighter when I'm with him, I think to myself, exhaling slowly. "Caroline, it would be irresponsible to just pack up everything and relocate here on the spur of the moment on the off chance that something might happen between Damon and me."

"Well... Damon's florist friend, Enzo, is pretty yummy. Never say never," she says, her eyes wide and playful. "Who knows, maybe we'll both want to move here? You never know, Elena," she reveals, smiling widely.

"Don't ever change Caroline," I laugh, pulling her in for a hug. "Now go get ready so we can check out that 'Cider place'.

"Yes mam," she mock salutes before turning on her heels and running up the stairs.

Dropping onto the couch, it dawns on me how much I've come to care about Damon. But does he want someone who's so damaged? I say to myself, letting my eyes drop closed while I wait till Caroline comes back downstairs.

* * *

Damon:

"This is Chief Salvatore," I answer when I click on my phone.

"Damon, it's Ric. Judge Thomas gave us the warrant to search Nik's apartment. Damon, we found a handbag belonging to Denise Abrams in his place."

"What?"

"You better sit down, buddy. We also found a bloody sledge hammer. Blunt force trauma, Damon," he says matter of factly.

"Why would he be so careless as to keep those incriminating items at his place? Is it possible that he's being framed?"

"Of course that's possible Damon. But right now, we're going to have to go over this evidence with Mason."

"I know it looks bad Ric but it's just so hard for me to picture Nik as a killer. Plus he's not stupid. He wouldn't do something so asinine as to leave all that evidence laying around so haphazardly in his apartment?"

"I find that hard to fathom myself," he admits.

"Good work, Ric. Once he gets out of the hospital, we're going to have to keep him behind bars. Because if by the small chance that this is a frame, he'll need to be kept safe. Maybe he can detox once and for all if he's behind bars too," I tell him.

"I think that's a wise idea. I'm going to finish up here. I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks buddy," tell him just before clicking off my phone.

I just can't seem to shake the gnawing feeling that I'm missing something. I don't believe for one moment that Nik would've hurt Rosemary. He just wouldn't have done that. But yet I can't imagine that anyone would have any animosity towards her. She was kind to everyone. Shaking my head, I drop down into my desk chair. After several moments, I grab onto the missing girl's files bound and determined to find whatever the clue is that I'm not grasping.

* * *

When I hear a rap on my door, I look up. "Come in."

"Chief Salvatore, this letter just arrived for you," Jules says, handing it to me.

"Hmm. There's no return address," I observe, looking at her.

"Milo just delivered the mail. It was mixed in with the other mail," she tells me.

"Thanks Jules. That'll be all," I tell her, not lifting my eyes from the letter.

Reaching into my desk drawer, I grab ahold of my letter opener and use it to slit it open. After pulling the letter out of the envelope, I open it up to read it.

 _"Chief Salvatore: Do you have any idea who you are allowing to share your home? Trust me when I tell you that Miss Gilbert has a lot of secrets that she's keeping from you. She's a cold-blooded killer. If I were you, I'd watch my back."_

Picking up the envelope, I look at both sides. It's postmarked from Seattle. Other than police acquaintances, I don't know anyone who lives in Seattle. Who sent this and why are they targeting Elena?

* * *

 _Please do check out 'What if I was Nothing' and 'Nothing Else Matters'. Florencia7 updated her fabulous new story, 'Let There Be Light'. I've said a hundred times that no one writes DE like her. I do hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Please remember to click that little review button. They really are life blood for a writer._


	10. We Didn't Start The Fire

Feeling perplexed, I continue to look at the letter in my hands. Suddenly angry shouting snaps me out of my reverie.

"Where is Chief Salvatore? I demand to see him right now," I hear bellowing from just outside my office door. I know that voice. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and walk out of my office.

"Mr. Mikaelson," I acknowledge. "Can you please stop shouting? What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Niklaus of course. Why is he under arrest?" he yells, his face red with anger.

When I look around, I see several of my officers staring at what's going on. "Get back to work," I chastise them.

"Now Mr. Mikaelson, Kol, please come into my office."

After we're settled, I close the door behind me. As soon as I sit down, he turns on me again. "Why are you holding my son?" he demands to know.

"Nik was arrested as he fled a crime scene," I tell him straightforwardly, showing no emotion.

"I don't believe it," he scoffs, menacingly.

"Well believe it because it's true."

"I demand to speak to him right now," he screams.

"Father, you're not getting anywhere with the yelling," Kol says, putting his hand on his father's shoulder. When Mr. Mikaelson swats his arm away, Kol steps back, raising his arms in surrender.

"You can't speak to him, he's not here."

"Are you being serious right now? Where the fuck is he if he isn't here?" he yells, sounding apoplectic.

"He's going through withdrawal so he's in the hospital. You won't be allowed to see him until he's back here and behind bars. He's under police guard," I tell him matter of factly.

"You have no right to keep my son from me."

"I have every right while he's in police custody. He isn't allowed visitors while he's in the hospital," I tell him firmly. When his face starts getting red again, I know he's about to erupt.

"You'll be hearing from my attorney Salvatore. You won't get away with this," he screams, slamming his fist onto my desk top. After slaying me with his eyes, he stomps out of the room.

Kol stands up, glaring at me with such hatred, it's almost unnerving. As hot under the collar as Mikael was, Kol is almost scary calm with his demeanor. Just as I'm about to turn my eyes away from him, all hell breaks loose when he picks the paperweight that's sitting on my desk and heaves it against the wall, damaging the drywall.

Pointing his finger at me, he yells, "You will pay if Niklaus isn't released." Trying to stay calm, I just stare at him. Once he composes himself, he turns on me again, "Bear that in mind, Salvatore," he warns before turning and walking out of my office.

* * *

"Wow," I hear, causing me to look up to see Bonnie has stepped into my office.

"Wow is right. Whew, he was a bit irate shall we say," I utter, shaking my head.

"He has always treated Nik with such disdain. He just doesn't want his name dragged through the mud. He doesn't care about Nik," Bonnie points out.

"I know Bonnie. And I really nope Nik was telling me the truth about his innocence. If he's not, I'm going to leave no stone unturned to make sure the DA puts him away for life," I tell her, shaking my head.

"Do you have a minute?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies, taking a seat.

"This came in the mail today. There's no return address, just the Seattle postmark and it's not signed," I say as I hand her the mysterious letter I received.

"Elena, a murderer? I don't believe that Damon."

"I don't want to believe it either but she is awfully secretive about her past," I acknowledge, my eyes focused on hers.

"She has one thing in her favor though, Damon. If this was true, dad would know. He would tell us to steer clear of her."

"Unless he doesn't know," I hypothesize.

"But Damon, she spends so much of her time with the police. Would she do that if she was guilty of whatever this person is referring to?"

"I don't know, Bonnie," I say, turning my eyes to the letter she's now holding. "I don't think I'm going to say anything to Elena yet. Maybe I'll mention it to dad when I pick him up tomorrow. He knows much more about her past than we do. He told me as much."

"He won't violate her confidence though. I'm sure he'd reassure you that whatever this is, isn't factual," she says, trying to reassure me.

"You're right. Listen, I'm going to run down to city hall to talk to Liz. I have no doubt Mr. Mikaelson will raise Cain with her too. I'll see you at home," I tell her as I stand up and walk her out of my office.

* * *

"You'll never guess who I just got off of the phone with," Liz says, rolling her eyes.

"Mikael Mikaelson," I tell her as I take a seat.

"Indeed it was. Tell me what you have on Nik."

"Liz, you know I wouldn't hold him without reasonable suspicion," I utter in sheer frustration.

"I know that Damon. Tell me what evidence you have to hold him."

"He was found leaving the scene where Janice Tillman's body was found. When they searched his seedy apartment, they also found Denise Abram's handbag along with a bloody sledge hammer."

Raising her eyebrows, she looks at me for a long moment. "Mikael has a lot of sway in this town Damon. He is going to stir up as much trouble for us as he can. You have to know that?"

"I do, Liz," I reply, running my hand through my hair.

"But," she continues. "It sounds like you do have enough evidence to hold him. I'll back you up on this."

"Thanks Liz," I utter.

"What else is bothering you, Damon?"

"My gut instinct is telling me that he's being framed. I have nothing to prove it, just a nagging feeling. But believe me, Liz. If I'm wrong, I'll do everything in my power to give the DA's office enough to bring him to trial."

"I know you will. Nik was in your class wasn't he?"

"Yeah, we were pretty good friends once upon a time," I answer ruefully.

"I know you're a fair man and an honest one. I trust you to do the right thing here," she tells me. "I have to cut this short. I have to go to speak to the mayor. Mikael already raised hell with him too."

Standing up, "I'll keep you informed," I tell her before stepping out of her office.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Damon?"

"Hey Stef. What's shaking?" I ask him.

"Well, I was thinking about coming home for the weekend. Anything going on?"

Not wanting to ambush him, I straight up tell him, "Unless you're ready to face dad, you should probably stay there. I'm bringing him home for the weekend."

"No, I'm not ready to face him yet. Thanks for telling me," he whispers.

"You know you can talk to me, Stefan." I hear him exhale before speaking again.

"I realize that. I'm just not ready to talk yet. I love him, Damon," he whispers, melancholy in his voice.

"Stefan, I never questioned that you love him. I just have no clue as to why you pulled away. He's heartbroken over it all."

"Just tell him that I do love him. Maybe Katherine and I will come next weekend. Goodbye, Damon."

"Goodbye," I reply, clicking off my phone.

* * *

By the time I'm finished for the day, it's dark outside again. Another fifteen hour day and I'm beyond exhausted when I finally step into my house. Walking into the kitchen, I set my attache case on the kitchen table then pull open the refrigerator to grab a nice cold bottle of beer. After taking a big swallow, I pinch the bridge of my nose while leaning back against the countertop. Several moments later, I raise my eyes when I hear someone walking towards the kitchen. I can't help but smile when I see that it's Elena who walked through the door.

"Hey there," I whisper, beckoning for her to come closer.

"Hey yourself," she replies, wrapping her arms around my middle.

"Did you have a nice day with Caroline?"

"I did. We went to that Cider place you talked about. They make very good cider. I highly recommend it," she says with a laugh.

"It is quite tasty but then again so are you," I whisper, pressing my lips to hers. "Mmm," I whisper when we pull apart.

"Mmm, indeed," she says, with a coy smile.

"Are you up for later, Miss Gilbert?" I ask, dazzling her with my eye thing as Bonnie calls it.

"I'll need to check my schedule to see if I can work you in," she teases.

As I start to nuzzle her neck, I purr, "Please do Miss Gilbert."

I pull back when I hear Bonnie call my name. "I'm in the kitchen," I yell.

"You've had a long day. You must be tired," Bonnie acknowledges when she walks into the room.

"Yes, I have and I am. But I'm also hungry. What's for supper or do I need to cook?"

"Go put your feet up, between Elena, Caroline and I, we can figure out something," she tells me.

"I think I will. I'll be in dad's study. I need to call the hospital to check on Nik. Let me know when it's time to eat," I tell her as I walk out of the kitchen and into my dad's old study. I just can't bring myself to call it my study.

* * *

After pulling the chair out, I drop into it, laying my forearms on the desktop then lay my head down for a little while. I startle awake about twenty minutes later when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Reaching for it, I can't help but smile when I see who it is.

"Grandpa, how are you?" I ask, so happy to talk to him.

"Damon, my boy. The feeling is mutual," he replies.

"Gosh it's good to hear your voice. It's been much too long," I tell him.

"Yes it has and I'm sorry about that. Your grandmother takes up a lot of my time."

"I know. How is she?"

"She doesn't talk anymore, she just mostly babbles. Alzheimer's is a horrendous disease, Damon."

Unable to say anything, I just keep silent till he speaks again.

"Damon, if it's okay with you, I'm thinking of flying out there for a visit. In all honesty, I need a respite. I love your grandma dearly, you know that, but she takes up all of my time."

"Gramps, we'd all love to see you. I know dad will be really excited too."

"How is Henry?"

"He's doing well. We're so fortunate that his mind is still sharp. It's just communicating that's a chore. We make do though," I tell him truthfully.

"I'll let you go. I'm going to see what arrangements I can make then I'll get back to you so you can pick me up at the airport in Portland. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Bonnie and Stefan will be glad to see you too."

"I miss them. You give them my best and give your dad my love. I'll see you soon, hopefully next week," he tells me.

"Bye, Grandpa."

"Goodbye Damon, I'll talk to you soon," he answers just before I hear the phone click off.

* * *

After we eat, I wearily make my way to my bedroom. I strip off my clothes and step into my en suite bathroom so I can jump into the shower. Once the water is as hot as I want it, I step in. As I start to wash my body, my mind is so far away, I don't even realize that I'm not alone till I feel Elena's hand on my body when she steps into the shower.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she purrs seductively as she stands there looking every bit as gorgeous as the ' _Venus de Milo'._

Unable to say anything, I wrap my arms around her, kissing her with all I have. When I tempt her lips with my tongue she opens her mouth allowing me to push my tongue inside to dance with hers. I inhale sharply when I feel her grab onto me, stroking vigorously. I lean back against the shower, throwing my head back in ecstasy as she continues to work me with a feverish pitch. Before I can even comprehend the sheer rapture of it all, she stoops down and wraps her mouth around me which sends me straight into the stratosphere...

After several long moments, I finally open my eyes to the sight of Elena's satisfied grin. "You little minx," I tease before pulling her body flush against mine, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Needing to breathe, we separate breathlessly. Feeling myself nearly hypnotized within the depths of her eyes, I steal another kiss from her at the same time I lift her into my arms. When she wraps her legs around my middle, I reach down pressing two fingers inside of her. As she rides my fingers, I nuzzle her neck with my lips as I stroke her front wall. Before long I feel her body begin to quake at the same time she screams my name. Hugging her to me, I help her ride it out before finally replacing my fingers with my length. Wrapping both arms around her, I raise her up and down, sliding her along my girth as I struggle to keep my own composure. The absolute bliss I feel when I'm inside of her is unparalleled, unlike with anyone I've ever been with before.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, as I want this to last, I lean her back against the shower wall so I have a little more support with her body. When she raises her head from my shoulder, she crashes her lips against mine till we're both moaning aloud. Whether consciously or not, she thrusts her chest forward. I raise my brows teasingly before encircling one of her nipples with my mouth. When her breathing escalates, she grabs onto my shoulders using them for leverage deepening the pleasure I feel as she makes my body sing like a Stradivarius.

After releasing one nipple with a plopping sound, I bite onto the other, tugging her nipple gently with my teeth before starting to suckle it. Out of nowhere, I feel the tightening in my body then holy hell, I release inside of her as my body shakes and spasms with the force of a volcano erupting. The impact this orgasm has on my body is so intense, I literally collapse to the floor of the shower as the water continues to pelt down on us. I can do nothing except hold her to me, pressing kiss after kiss to her wet hair.

"I can't feel my body," I whisper breathlessly as my head falls back against the wall. After several moments, I raise my eyes to look deeply into hers. Reaching over shakily, I push a wet strand of hair behind her ear so I can caress her beautiful face. "My God, Elena. I have no words," I utter, still unable to catch my breath.

"I feel the same way," she says sleepily, dropping a kiss to my lips before laying her head on my shoulder. Although I'm still barely able to move a muscle, I can't let go of her. As I hold her in my arms, I lovingly stroke her body all the while wondering how in the world I'm ever going to be able to let her go when the time comes to say goodbye.

* * *

 _Damon is made of strong stock. He loves his family fiercely. His father taught him well... I can't begin to thank you enough Eva for everything. Thank you, all of you for the reviews. I really hope you are liking this story. There's so much more to come. I did update 'What if I Was Nothing' yesterday. 'Nothing Else Matters' will update soon. Please give them a read. And do remember that 'reviews are love'. Have a wonderful weekend and we'll see you next time._


	11. Pinch Me

"Good morning," I whisper, pressing a kiss to the top of her head when she starts to stir.

"Mm, morning," she replies, her voice husky. When she raises her eyes and then her lips to mine, I kiss her back with as much passion as I can muster. "I like waking up like this," she whispers.

"Oh Elena," I utter, rolling her underneath me so I can continue to pepper her face and gloriously naked body with kisses and nips. As I palm one of her breasts, a needy moan escapes her mouth at the same time her body arcs off the mattress.

"You like that?" I tease. When she starts chewing on her lip while giving me a lascivious wink, I almost lose my shit without so much as a stroke.

Shaking off the shiver that surges up my spine, I wrap one of her legs around my waist, surging inside. I close my eyes tightly, struggling to maintain my control. Being with her is almost ethereal in the way she makes my body explode with unrivaled pleasure.

"Damon, feels so good," she breathes, pressing her lips to mine, our kiss scorching in its intensity.

"You have no idea, sweetheart," I whisper against her ear as I continue to push myself in and out of her magnificently beautiful naked body. When she wraps her other leg around my waist, I roll us over so she can take control. Raising her eyes brows seductively, she palms my cheeks, pressing another steamy kiss to my lips. Pulling back, she anchors her hands against my chest as she swivels her hips, ratcheting up my pleasure immeasurably. Exhaling a breath of air again to keep my body from releasing just yet, I grab onto her hips to still her for a moment. Then I push myself up, curl her legs around my back and press my body against hers.

As our sweat slicked bodies slide against one another, she leans over, biting on my lower lip. When she sucks it into her kiss swollen lips, I release spectacularly, clutching her close as my body shakes and tremors from the fireworks that pop and crack along every nerve pathway in my body. The fury with which my body ignites is so powerful that all I can do is whimper her name. Elena raises herself up and down for a couple more strokes before she cries aloud when her body begins to tremble and quake in symphony with mine. Rendered mute, I fall back against the headboard, my body completely boneless.

When I can feel again, I reach over, pushing a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her thoroughly. "As much as I hate to end this, I really need to get to the station."

Smiling shyly, she kisses me back then turns over to get out of the bed. "I'll be in today too. I'm going to start to work on the skull with the gold tooth today," she tells me. Grabbing her robe, she slips it on then walks to my door. Turning around, she gives me one last smile before stepping out, pushing the door closed behind her.

* * *

After showering and dressing, I jog down the stairs to go into the kitchen. When I get there, no one is around. I notice that someone has made a pot of coffee so I grab a travel mug out of the cupboard, filling it with hot coffee. After screwing on the lid, I grab my attache case and walk swiftly outside to my car. Since I need to know how long I'm going to need to provide a police guard for Nik at the hospital, I drive over there to check on him. Once I get to his floor, I notice a Doctor stepping out of his room, chart in hand.

"Dr. Hopkins?"

"It's been awhile Damon. How are you?"

"I'm good, but listen, I need to know about Nik. I need to keep guards on him while he's here. Do you have any idea how long it will be till we can transfer him back to the jail?"

"I can't go into specifics about his condition but once we get him through the worst of it and as his condition stabilizes, I should be able to release him back to your custody."

"Any idea how long that will take?"

"It's really individualized, Damon. He is doing well, so maybe another couple of days. I'll let you know when he's ready to be discharged," he tells me.

"I'm just going to step inside and talk to him for a few minutes. Thank you, Dr. Hopkins." He nods at me then walks off down the hall.

After watching him walk away, I push open Nik's room door and step inside. "John," I say, greeting the officer who's assigned to watch him.

"Chief Salvatore," he says, standing up.

"Relax John. Why don't you take a break? I'll stay here till you get back," I tell him. Nodding, he grabs his coffee cup and steps out of the room. Turning my attention to Nik, I pull up a chair, taking a seat at his bedside. Nik's body is damp with sweat. I can't help but notice how his hands have a fine tremor. Exhaustion is heavy on his features.

"How do you feel Nik?" I ask, concerned.

"I've had better days," he says shakily.

"Look Nik, I know you feel lousy but can you tell me why we found the dead girl's purse and what appears to be the murder weapon in your apartment?"

Sucking in a breath, he looks at me. I have to turn away for a moment when I see a tear well up in his eyes. "I can't explain it. But I swear to you, Damon. I didn't kill anyone. If our friendship ever meant anything to you, please believe me," he pleads.

Licking my lips, I exhale heavily. "I want to, Nik. I really do but you have to give me something to go on. How did those things get into your place?"

"I don't know," he says, closing his eyes, his frustration obvious. "I'm tired, Damon."

Standing up, I squeeze his forearm. "God help me, Nik, but I do believe you. Once you're feeling better, we'll go over everything, okay?" Opening his eyes, he smiles weakly then nods before closing his eyes again and turning his head away.

"Sleep, Nik." I tell him then drop back down into the chair, waiting for John to return.

* * *

Once John returns from his coffee break, I give a sleeping Nik one last look before stepping out of his room, pulling the door closed behind me. Just as I reach the hospital exit, I hear my name, "Damon, can I talk to you for a moment?" Turning around, I see Elijah hurriedly coming closer to me.

"Elijah, how can I help you?" I ask him, giving him my full attention.

"I just wanted to know about Nik. Damon, you have to know that he didn't do this."

"I can't discuss any specifics with you. He's in custody for fleeing the scene of a crime. That being said, I want to believe him, however, he needs to give me something to go on. He claims he has no idea how he ended up near the Tillman girl's body. On top of that, we found some things in his apartment too, Elijah."

"What kinds of things?"

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that. Believe me, I'll leave no stone unturned as we work this case," I tell him sincerely.

"Damon, I know you're an honorable man. I also know that you won't railroad my brother into paying for a crime he didn't commit. Just please try to keep an open mind. I know Nik fell into bad company after Rosemary disappeared. But I also know my brother. He's a lot of things but he's not a killer," he tells me forcefully.

"You have my word that I'll do everything humanly possible to ensure that Nik is treated fairly," I promise him.

Nodding, "Can I see him?"

"Elijah, you know full well that prisoners can't have visitors while hospitalized."

"I do know that. I just thought that maybe you'd make an exception since I am a physician."

After blowing out a puff of air, I look at him for a long moment. "I'll see what I can do but under no circumstances will I allow either your dad or Kol to see him. You know your father, Elijah. He'll browbeat Nik into submission."

"I happen to agree with you on that," he tells me pointedly.

Eyeing him for several moments, "I really need to get back to the station. I'll give you a call later," I tell him then turn around and walk out of the hospital.

* * *

By the time I get to the station it's late morning. "Jules, can you give Dr. Lockwood a buzz and ask him to come to my office? I want to know about the autopsy report."

"Sure Chief. I laid your mail on your desk."

Nodding, I walk in, tuck my case under my desk while I look through my mail. When I see a letter post marked St. Louis, I drop the others. Running my fingers over it shakily, I pick up my letter opener, slicing the top. Reaching in, I pull out the note.

 _Dear Damon,_

 _Honestly, I never thought I'd even hear your name again. It's with great sadness that we write this to you. Although we probably knew deep inside that Rosemary wasn't coming home, it still felt acutely painful to have confirmation that she had indeed been murdered. As long as there was no body, we still had the tiniest smidgen of hope that she would be found alive and find her way back to us. As agonizing as the discovery is, we wanted to thank you for giving us closure after so many years of not knowing._

 _We have arranged for a memorial service for Rosemary to be held May fifth at two o'clock in the afternoon at the school's auditorium. I hope to see you there so I can thank you in person._

 _Please give our best to your father._

 _Robert, Marilyn and Jennifer Jenkins._

By the time I get to the end of the letter, I have to reach up and wipe a tear from my eye. When I hear a knock on my door, I quickly shove the letter in my top drawer. "Come in," I say, turning my chair toward the window to clear my eyes.

"Damon, you wanted to speak to me?" Tyler asks.

"Hi Tyler. Yeah, do you have a cause of death on the Tillman girl?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head. The sledge hammer that was found at Mikaelson's home is the murder weapon," he tells me matter of factly.

"You're certain?"

"Yes, that sledge hammer had a defect in the head of it. That defect is visible on her wounds."

Tightening my lips, I tent my fingers, just staring for a moment.

"Damon?"

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I turn my eyes back to Tyler. "Thanks Tyler. That's what I wanted to know."

"Okay then," he utters before getting up and walking out of my office.

* * *

"Ric, he insists that he doesn't know how the purse and murder weapon got into his apartment."

"They could've been planted Damon. We just have no evidence to prove that. He's going to have to help us out," he says, dropping into a chair.

"Agreed. I can't help it, Ric. I believe him."

"You know, I want to believe him too but...,"

"But what, Ric?"

"The evidence is just too perfect you know. We find him leaving the scene where one body was dumped. He says he doesn't even know how he ended up near Janice's remains. All he knows is that he felt he had no choice but to run away when he heard the sirens. Now we find the missing purse of our other victim although we don't have her body yet. Tyler says the sledge hammer is the murder weapon. Janice's DNA was also on the hammer head," he tells me, shaking his head.

"We got a DNA sample from Denise Abram's mother to see if any of the blood on the hammer head matches hers. Tyler explained to me that Mitochondrial DNA passes only from the mother to the child. Since we don't have Denise's body, it's the best we can do. That test is still pending. I have to agree with you, the evidence is just overwhelming at this point. Nik isn't dumb. But when you throw cocaine into the mix, who knows what he may or may not have done?"

"The evidence just seems so stacked against him, it's almost too perfect, you know what I mean?" I ask, looking him in the eye.

"I agree but we have to go with the evidence we have at this juncture," he points out.

Taking a deep breath, I acknowledge, "I'm well aware of the fact that if we can't find any exculpatory evidence, we'll have to bind him over for trial. Just keep looking, okay?"

"Will do," he nods then walks out of the room.

* * *

Finally it's Friday, I think to myself as I drive towards the nursing home to pick up my dad. My phone rings just as I'm pulling up to stop sign. Grabbing it, I click the on button, switching it to speaker phone so I can drive while talking.

"This is Damon," I announce to whoever is calling me.

"Damon, it's me," Bonnie replies.

"Hey. Did you need something?"

"Ric and I went to the hospital to talk to Nik."

"Okay, tell me more," I ask.

"He's feeling better. He said the last thing he remembers the night before was being with some guy named Kai Parker."

"Kai Parker? He's in the system isn't he? His name sounds familiar."

"Yeah, he's bad news, Damon. His rap sheet is a mile long."

"If I remember correctly, he has short fuse and has a tendency to be violent," I tell her, while I continue to drive towards the nursing home.

"A Niklaus, whose mind wasn't drug-addled, would never have taken up with the likes of Kai. Maybe Kai is his dealer? He's been arrested for possession of narcotics before. His dad is rich, as such Kai has always gotten away practically scot free. Maybe Nik is telling the truth, Damon?"

"I hope he is Bonnie. I know we're nowhere near as close as we once were but I don't believe him to be a killer either. I do want to keep Nik locked up for his own safety. If Kai turns into a lead, Nik's life could be in danger."

"You're right. But before I hang up, are you picking up dad?"

"I'm just pulling into the Lake Front parking lot now."

"Great. I'll see you both at home. Drive safely," she tells me then clicks off her end of the call.

* * *

After I pull into the driveway at the boarding house, I jump out of the car so I can grab dad's wheelchair from the trunk. Wheeling it to the passenger side door, I pull open dad's door. Having already unbuckled his seatbelt, he uses his good arm to try to swing his legs out to the side of the car. Once he does, I pull him to me, wrapping his arms around my neck before pivoting him into his wheelchair. Once he's seated, I lift his bad left onto the foot pedal and help him reposition so he's comfortable. Releasing the chair's brakes, I pull the chair out of the way so I can close and lock my car door. After I push him into the house, I walk back to the car to grab his bag.

By the time I walk back into the house, dad is nowhere to be found. I hear both Elena and Caroline's voices and follow them into the kitchen. Elena has dad pushed up to the table, handing him a glass of my homemade lemonade. Caroline is seated at the table too.

"Elena has talked so much about you Mr. Salvatore. I'm really happy to meet you," she says, smiling while extending her hand. He reaches over with his good arm, squeezing Caroline's hand while smiling at her.

"Um, I think I left dad's alphabet board in the car. He can communicate with it," I tell Caroline.

"Thanks Damon," Elena replies.

Once I retrieve his board, I lay it on the table, pushing it towards my dad. He smiles widely and spells out 'thank you, son.'

"You're welcome. Bonnie should be home soon then she and I can make us some supper. I'm going to run upstairs to take a shower. I'm sure these lovely ladies will be able to keep you entertained," I tell him with a wink before stepping out of the room. After running up the stairs, I drop onto my bed when I get to my room. With my elbows resting on my knees, I drop my head into my hands in contemplation.

It dawns on me that I haven't yet told dad about Rosemary. Sucking in a puff of air, my mind drifts to the anonymous 'Elena' letter too. Knowing how fond dad is of her, I think I'll keep that to myself a little longer as I don't want him to stress over it. I just sit on the bed for several more moments staring into nothingness.

Sighing heavily, I stand up, strip out of my clothes and step into the shower stall. After turning the water on high, I lean over, pressing my hands against the shower wall, hoping the force of the water pummeling my body will wash away the remains of the day.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva for everything. Thanks all of you for your reviews too. It's closing in on 100 reviews. "What If I Was Nothing" updated yesterday. 'Nothing Else Matters' is updating today as well. I work the tonight, (heavy sigh. No fireworks for me.) Mt. Rushmore hasn't done fireworks for a few years due to a Pine Beetle infestation in the Black Hills. The risk of forest fire is too great. It used to be pretty spectacular watching the colors erupt over the monument._

 _Happy 239th Birthday America: "Let the Fourth of July always be a reminder that here in this land, for the first time, it was decided that man is born with certain God-given rights; that government is only a convenience created and managed by the people, with no powers of its own except those voluntarily granted to it by the people. We sometimes forget that great truth, and we never should." Ronald Reagan_

 _I'm not one for gospel music (I love 70-80's rock) but Sandi Patty sings a phenomenal version of the 'Star Spangled Banner'.._

 _Hope you all have a wonderful weekend. I've already seen 'Jurassic World' more than twice, shall we say, which means I got to gawk at Chris Pratt some more.. ;)_

 _Until Next time... Stay safe and don't forget to click that_ _button after all, *Reviews are Love*..._


	12. Don't Dream It's Over

"Joe?" I say to Nik's guard when I walk into his room again the next day.

"Chief Salvatore, Dr. Mikaelson, is there anything you need?" he asks, standing up.

Glancing at Nik, I notice that he's just starting to arouse. "I just came to check in on Nik. You can go grab yourself a fresh cup of coffee if you'd like. I'll be here for a little while. Come back in say twenty minutes," I tell him.

"I guess I'll run outside to have a cigarette. I'll be back shortly," he tells me, grabbing his jacket before stepping out of the room.

"Nik?" Elijah utters softly, squeezing his shoulder. Nik's eyes widen when he lurches up in bed, grimacing when he realizes one of his ankles is handcuffed to the bed frame.

"Elijah, Damon?" he asks, looking confused.

"How are you feeling, Nik?" Elijah asks, concern evident in his voice.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I'm handcuffed to a bed while under police guard," he answers. "Please don't let father come here. Promise me, Elijah."

"I can't promise you that, Nik. That's Damon's domain."

When Nik turns his eyes to me, I exhale. "Neither your father nor Kol will be allowed to see you. The only reason I made an exception for Elijah is because he's a doctor," I tell him matter of factly. Pulling up a chair, I take a seat on one side of his bed while Elijah sits on the other side.

"Why don't you tell me how you ended up by the Tillman girl's body?" I can't help but notice how he stares out the window for several moments before turning to face me.

"I was at 'The Brass Rail' the evening before. I was so desperate for a hit. You don't know what it's like when it feels like your skin is crawling with insects, every cell of your body feels like it's on fire. And before you ask, yes, I was prostituting myself to get enough money together to buy some coke. I thought maybe I could be pick up someone, anyone," he says, his skin flushing with embarrassment. I can't help but notice how sad Elijah looks to see his brother in such dire straits. He's impeccably dressed yet picking imaginary lint from his trousers.

Nik, eyes lowered, shakes his head for a moment before continuing. "I ran into Kai Parker. I've bought junk from him too many times to count. I begged him for a hit of coke. I literally begged," he whispers, turning away to stare at the door. Finally he shakes his head again, before turning back to his brother.

"I'm a Mikaelson, the who's who of Bend society. Can you imagine how degrading it feels to beg?" he asks, his hands fisting the sheets.

"Not only did Kai ridicule me, he laughed. Instead of laying him out with a left hook, I just kept begging. The next thing I know, I wake up outside to the sounds of police sirens. When I looked around, I was aghast, shocked to see that dead girl laying next to me. Her fingernails were bloody and I have dried blood on my neck. I tried to run but my drug addled mind wouldn't cooperate. I stumbled and fell. Next thing I know, I feel someone slapping handcuffs on me."

"Why would someone want to frame you?" I ask him pointedly.

"I don't know?" he yells then throws his water glass against the wall.

"Okay, calm down," I tell him firmly.

"Calm down? It's not your ass that's facing life in prison," he screams.

"Nik, stop. You're not doing yourself any favors behaving like this," Elijah scolds.

Once he's sufficiently calm, I change the subject. "Nik, we found Rosemary," I tell him softly.

His mouth drops agape for several moments. "What?" he whispers, shock written all over his face.

"I hired a forensic artist to help us identify the skulls that were found. It was Rose, her likeness uncanny," I tell him, squeezing his forearm.

"I know you cared for her, Nik."

"I wanted to marry her," he blurts out, tears welling in his eyes.

"She cared about you too. I know she did. I'm really sorry," I tell him sincerely.

"I don't want to talk anymore," he mumbles, lowers the head of his bed and turns his back to me. Hearing a knock on the door, I stand up to see who's there.

"Joe, you're back. Dr. Mikaelson and I will be leaving now," I tell him the motion for Elijah to follow me out of Nik's room.

* * *

"Elijah, can we step into your office for a moment?" I ask him. He gives me a curious look then motions for me to follow him. Once we get there, I push his door closed.

"This is strictly confidential Elijah. I'm only confiding in you because he is your brother. I'm also hoping you can keep your dad and brother off of my ass so I can find the 'real' killer. If I'm constantly being called to city hall because of your father raising a ruckus, I'll never find out who did this.

"You said the 'real' killer, Damon. Does that mean you believe Nik?"

"Yes, I do. The DNA from the skin under Janice Tillman's fingernails was a match to Nik. However, Tyler said she had been dead for forty eight to seventy two hours by the time we found her. The scratches on Nik's neck were fresh. He had dried blood on his neck when he was found. That means someone used her hand to make those scratches on his neck," I tell him discreetly.

"I have every intention of keeping him in custody. There is no doubt in my mind that he'd be a target if I release him. I want whoever did this to think he's gotten away with crime. I'm hoping that he'll get careless. Elijah, you cannot tell anyone, not even your family, what I've just shared with you. I need to stress to you that what I've told you stays between you and me. Do you understand?" I ask him, stressing its importance.

"You have my word," he tells me, extending his hand.

After shaking it, I get up to leave. Just as I put my hand on the door knob, "Damon, thank you," he tells me. Taking a breath, I nod at him then walk out of his office, pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

It's now mid morning. I decide to run over to my office to get a little work done before I go to spend the afternoon with my dad. There's no doubt in my mind that Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are keeping dad occupied. Smiling to myself, I pull into the station's parking lot. Normally I wouldn't be here on a Saturday but I wanted to keep my promise to Elijah.

"Good morning Chief Salvatore," I hear when I step inside the building.

"Good morning, Danny. I'm going to be in my office for an hour or so," I tell him then grab the mail off of Jule's desk before stepping into my office. After hanging up my jacket, I set the stack of letters on my desk then walk back out to grab a cup of coffee. "How are Mary and the new baby?" I ask Danny as I wait for a new pot of coffee to brew.

"They're both doing well. Thank you for asking. I've learned what a handful babies can be," he laughs.

"I wouldn't know but I do hope to find out for myself one day," I tell him. After filling my coffee cup, I go back into my office to go through my mail. When I thumb through the stack, I stop for a moment when I find one with a Seattle postmark but no return address. Taking a deep breath, I grab the letter opener and slit the top. When I unfold it, my eyes widen as I read it.

 _I tried to warn you about Elena Gilbert. You and your sister are in grave danger as long as she remains under your roof. She's a cold blooded killer. Elena got away with her crime scot free. Mark my words: as long as you harbor Miss Gilbert in your home, no one is safe. You will rue the day you ever allowed her to come into your home._

After blowing out a puff of air, I push my chair away from the desk a little as I try to contemplate what is going on. Although I have no doubt something happened in Elena's past, something obviously did that she's not yet willing to share. It explains her nightmares and secrecy. But was it a murder? Bonnie is right, my father would warn us to stay away from her if he knew that she'd done something so heinous.

Dad has known Elena for her whole life. Surely he'd know if something like this happened? He did keep in touch with her periodically even after his injury. I know as I've helped him write notes to send to her for the holidays and things. Not wanting dad to worry unnecessarily, I decide to do a little investigating of Elena Gilbert on my own.

I rap my knuckles against my desk for several moments. I don't want to violate Elena's privacy but I need to find out what this is about. Perhaps Elena is in danger here? After grabbing the first letter out of my drawer, I carefully pick this new one up then step out of my office to take it down the hall to my forensics department. When I step inside, I raise my eyes when I hear, "Chief?"

"Hi Abby. I need you to see if you can find any fingerprints on these letters," I tell her. "If you find any other than mine, I want you to run them through 'IAFIS'."

"Will do," she replies, then turns her eyes to the task at hand.

"Thanks Abby," I tell her then walk back to my office.

* * *

"I remember that dad," I laugh, shaking my head. We're all outside sitting around the fire pit enjoying the evening. Knowing I need to get to the bottom of the 'Elena' story, I pop the tab on a can of beer. After taking a big swallow, I cast a quick glance at Elena and then back to my father.

"So dad, what can you tell us about little Elena?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her provocatively. Dad gives me a curious look, shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm sitting right here, Damon. If you want to know something, all you have to do is ask," she interrupts, clearly agitated.

"I have asked you about it and you always give me the brush off. I thought maybe dad might know something," I reply, trying to keep my voice even.

Elena has caught me staring at her on and off this evening. I tried to be sly about it but obviously I've done a very poor job of it.

After staring me down for several moments, she stands up, "I'm going to go to bed." Stepping over to dad, she whispers something in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. After giving me one last irate glare, she walks away. Caroline, looking perplexed, follows her inside.

"Damon, what was that all about?" Bonnie asks.

"I got another letter today," I reply, looking down at my feet. I look up when I feel dad's hand on my arm. He mouths the word, 'what'?

"Dad, I don't want you to worry about it." He starts pecking away at his alphabet board, almost faster than I can put the words together. 'Elena is a good girl. What's going on'?

"Alright dad," I reply to placate him. "I've gotten two anonymous letters claiming Elena is a murderer and how we're all in danger as long as she's under our roof." I raise my eyes to look into his. His mouth is literally hanging open. When he shakes his head at me, I can't help but feel his disappointment in me. I look away for a moment but turn back when I feel him tugging at my shirt. Once he has my attention, he starts pointing to letters again.

'Do you honestly think I would let my children be in danger if these allegations about Elena were true'?

"Dad, could something have happened that you don't know about?" Bonnie asks.

'NO', he points out strongly.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask him, albeit with a little sarcasm.

'Because I know Elena. I know her whole story. I've kept in touch with her over the years. You have no idea the tragedy this girl has had to live through', he finishes, his anger at me palpable.

"Look dad, I'm sorry that I've upset you. And I do care about Elena, a lot actually. Maybe I am acting a bit childish but I won't risk the lives of the people I love when I literally know nothing about her past," I tell him firmly.

"I've given her ample opportunity to talk to me but she refuses. What am I supposed to think?" I ask him, crushing the beer can in my hand. Staring at me angrily, he tightens his lips together. After shaking his head in disgust with me, he spells out that he wants Bonnie to take him inside.

"Dad..."

"Damon, enough," Bonnie cautions me. "Let him cool off then you can try to talk to him again. Maybe you need to go find Elena and apologize."

"Et tu Brute'?" I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that," she yells as just as she pushes dad in the house. Exhaling heavily, I drop my head into my hands trying to figure out how this night turned into such a clusterfuck. When I hear a car door, I look over to see Elena and Caroline putting suitcases in the back end of my dad's car. Feeling like I've been kicked in the gut, I get up and run over to her.

"Elena, you don't have to leave. Don't do this, please."

"Elena, I'll just go back inside for a moment," Caroline announces, hesitantly.

Nodding at Caroline, she then turns to me. "Give me one good reason why I should stay?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I care, Elena," I tell her sincerely. "My dad will hate me forever if you walk out of here tonight."

"I highly doubt that," she replies, her eyes staring right through me.

"Believe it, he's furious with me."

"With good reason," she utters sarcastically.

"Yes, with good reason. Please stay," I ask again, reaching for her hand.

Dropping her eyes, she shakes her head back and forth. "Fine," she says, pulling her hand away.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I just want to get to know you. I want to be able to take your nightmares away."

"Don't go there tonight Damon. I'm still angry with you," she whispers, picking up her suitcase and walking back into the house, leaving me standing alone.

* * *

"Damon? What are you doing here today?" Ric asks when I walk into the station on Sunday morning. The atmosphere at the boarding house was damn chilly yet this morning so I got 'out of Dodge' as it were.

"We had a little dust up at the house last night," I tell him, raising my cup to drink the last swallow of my coffee.

"I might ask you the same question. I thought you had a date with Elena's aunt?"

"I did have a date with Jenna. I stayed at her place Friday night, came home early this morning. I thought maybe I could look over Nik's file to see if we're missing something."

"Great minds and all. I thought the same thing. Nik didn't do this Ric. Tyler confirmed that she'd been dead twenty four to forty eight hours by the time we found her body. I want that fact kept under the radar. I want whoever set him up to think that we're betting all of our marbles on Nik being the killer. I know we have no idea how cunning this killer is but I'm hoping he'll slip up in some way," I tell Ric, before standing up to grab another cup of coffee. After handing Ric a cup, I sit back down and turn my chair toward the window for a long moment.

"You do make a mighty good pot of coffee, boss," Ric mentions casually as he puts the cup to his mouth again.

Turning my chair back towards him, I ask, "Do we have any leads on Kai Parker yet?"

"No, no one has seen him since the night he was at 'The Brass Rail' with Nik."

"Did anyone see him leaving with Nik?"

"No one has come forward," he replies.

"Maybe we should put an APB out on Kai."

Nodding, he's about to take another sip when my cell phone starts blaring. After I glance at Ric, I answer my phone. "Hello... Secure the area, I'll be there as quickly as I can," I reply then click the phone off. Standing up, I walk over to grab my jacket from the peg.

"Let's go. They just found some badly decomposed remains. It could be the Abram's girl."

* * *

*APB ~ All Points Bulletin

*The Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System, or IAFIS, is a national fingerprint and criminal history system that responds to requests 24 hours a day, 365 days a year to help our local, state, and federal partners—and our own investigators—solve and prevent crime and catch criminals and terrorists. IAFIS provides automated fingerprint search capabilities, latent search capability, electronic image storage, and electronic exchange of fingerprints and responses.

* * *

 _A little tension between D & E... Thank you Eva. I hope you're having a wonderful time... Thanks to all of you that do take those few seconds to review. I appreciate them more than you know. Only a handful of you actually ever take the time to write one. Although follows and favorites are very nice too, it's really the reviews that feed the muse as it were. They're a validation as to whether it's good or not. So again I thank you for taking a few moments to give me your feedback. 'What if I Was Nothing' has updated. 'Nothing Else Matters' update will follow this. Take a look at those if you're interested. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. See you next week. _


	13. One

"Tyler, what can you tell me?" I ask him when I step into the morgue.

"I'm waiting for the Abram's girl's dental records to arrive. What I can tell you is that this sledge hammer killed Denise too. We used her mother's mitochondrial DNA. As you know, mitochondrial DNA is passed only from the mother to the child. We had to go that route because Denise's father had already passed away," Tyler informs me.

"If you've identified DNA, why do you still need the dental records?"

"We know the blood on the sledge hammer was Denise's. Due to the condition of the remains, her mother begged me to make sure that the remains were really her daughter's. That's the least we can do, Damon."

Staring at him intently for a few seconds, I nod. "As far as the sledge hammer is concerned, I don't want our murder weapon to become public knowledge. That needs to stay under wraps, understand?"

"Yes, Damon, I do. Need I remind you that I am a professional. I really don't appreciate you acting like I'm anything but..."

Sighing heavily, I focus on his glare for a moment. "Look Tyler, I apologize. I know you're a professional in every respect. I've just had a bad couple of days," I explain.

Walking towards the door to go back to work, I put my hand on the doorknob before turning around to stare at him for a long moment. "Are we good?" I ask, gesturing between him and myself.

"Apology accepted. But I'm not your punching bag and I don't expect to be treated as such."

"Yeah, I deserved that. Honestly Tyler, I really never meant to imply any such thing," I tell him sincerely.

He stares back for second before dropping his eyes back to his computer. "We're good. I need to get back to work." I stand there for a minute or so before turning on my heels and walking out of the morgue.

* * *

Katherine:

"Mom, as far as I know, Elena is still staying with Damon and Bonnie."

"I already sent Damon two letters about her character and he hasn't kicked her out yet? Is he thick or just stupid?"

"Mom, he's the chief of police. He's certainly not stupid. Stefan told me that Elena is helping him with a case he's working on. I'm sure you've heard on the news that they have missing and murdered girls in and around the Bend area."

"What expertise could she bring to police work?" mom scoffs, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Stefan told me she's an artist. The way he explained it, she's one of those artists that put faces on the dead. You know we've seen them on some of those TV true life crime shows," I utter with exasperation as I try to explain it to my mother.

"Oh, the kind that puts the pencil erasers on the skull. They use those for tissue depth markers for when they put the clay on the skull. That's what she does for a living?"

"Yes, mom. That's what she does for a living."

"A killer who spends all of her time with the police. Who would ever suspect her? Cunning little vixen," she says sounding almost impressed as she takes another drag from her cigarette.

"I guess I'll just have to include a photo of him in my next letter. Maybe Damon needs to see to believe?"

"You have pictures?" I ask, grimacing before starting to chew on a fingernail.

"I most certainly do have a gory picture of his remains. I've been saving it for the right time. If this doesn't get him to kick her out of his home, nothing will? Is he screwing her?" mom asks, void of emotion.

"I don't know if they're sleeping together. How would I know that?"

"Stefan?"

"Stefan hasn't been to the house since that night I saw her there. I've tried to tell him that she's bad news and I think he believes me. He's just been so busy with school that we haven't gone to Bend since then. We were going to go this past weekend but his dad was at the boarding house for the weekend so Stefan refused to go."

"What's with that anyway? I thought he liked his father."

"He does love his father but he can't stand to see him as he is," I explain to her.

"He's been an invalid for almost a decade already. Why all of a sudden this aversion to his father?" she asks curiously, lighting up another cigarette.

"I honestly don't know mom. I think it's something stupid or he'd tell me. Listen, I need to go. It's a long drive back to Eugene." I stand up, wrap her in a hug and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye, I love you," I tell her when I get to the door. When she nods, I step outside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Damon:

It's a dank, cloudy day. Bonnie and I picked up dad from Lake Front because he wanted to attend Rosemary's memorial with us. He worked hard to find her right up until he was shot.

"Hello Henry," Robert Jenkins says, extending his hand to shake my dads. Dad smiles at him, raising his good arm to shake Robert's. "It's good to see you," he continues to visit with my dad. Fortunately I remembered to grab his I pad so he can use the word pad to peck out letters, forming words for conversation. I don't think he feels good today though. He's a little too pale for my liking.

Turning his attention away from my dad, Robert and now Marilyn, who stepped in beside her husband, greet Bonnie and me.

"I understand you're Bend's chief of police now, Damon. That's quite a responsibility," he says, his voice trailing as he looks at something over my shoulder just briefly.

"Yes it is Mr. Jenkins."

"And Bonnie, what do you do now that you're all grown up?" he teases.

"I work with Damon at the police station too. I'm also a police officer," she explains to Robert and Marilyn.

"You must be really proud of your kids, Henry?" Marilyn observes.

I can't help but smile when dad nods.

"I don't see your other son. Is he here?" Robert asks, looking around the hall.

"No, he's in law school. He couldn't get away." When I hear dad break into a coughing spasm, I decide it's time to leave.

"If you'll excuse us. I'm sorry we had to see you again under these circumstances. You have our deepest sympathy," I tell them, shaking his hand again. After giving Marilyn a light hug, I push dad over to one of the tables.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

When he raises his head, I can see beads of sweat on his forehead. "Dad?" I ask, pressing my palm to the skin of his face. "I think you have a fever. We need to get you home and into bed. I'm just going to grab Bonnie okay?"

He nods weakly. I get up to look for Bonnie. When I see her visiting with Elijah and his wife, Eva, I walk over to them. "Excuse me for interrupting," I utter anxiously as I reach for Bonnie.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"I think dad is sick. We need to take him home and get him to bed."

"Can I help, Damon?" Elijah asks.

"Please do, he's burning up," I mention, pointing toward where I left him parked in his wheelchair. Looking over, I see his head slumped onto his chest.

"Dad," I yell and hurry over to him. Elijah following close behind.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Stefan, it's me."

"Damon? What time is it?"

"It's late. Listen, dad is in the hospital. He has pneumonia. It's bad Stefan."

"What do you mean bad?"

"He's septic and requiring a lot of oxygen. If his respiratory status continues to deteriorate, Elijah said they'll have to put him on life support. I'm scared, Stefan."

"What do you want me to do, Damon?"

"What do you mean, what do I want you to do? I want you to come here. You need to put aside whatever is eating at you and be his son," I almost yell into the phone.

"Calm down, Damon. I'll be there as soon as I can. How's Bonnie?" he asks.

"She's sleeping in a chair at his bedside. She's beside herself with worry too which is more than I can say for you."

"Damon, that's not fair," he protests.

"Yeah well, life isn't fair," I utter in disgust. I hear him exhale a big breath before hearing his voice again.

"I'll get Katherine and then we'll drive down. Get some rest, Damon. You're obviously on edge."

"Gee, you think?" I mutter then hang up the phone. After stuffing it in my pocket, I walk outside to get some fresh air.

"Damon?"

When I look up, I see Elena walking closer to me. "I thought you weren't speaking to me," I utter, looking down at my feet. When she takes ahold of my hand, I raise my eyes to hers. She squeezes gently then steps on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my cheek.

"I think we can put that on the back burner for now. How is Henry?" she asks, clearly worried about dad.

"He's sleeping. Elijah ordered him something for anxiety because he was struggling so hard to breathe. He's been in a 'drug induced' sleep ever since. Bonnie is with him so I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I lost it a little after talking to Stefan."

"Is he going to come?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's coming," I divulge, reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Didn't you tell me that your grandfather was flying in soon?"

"Yes, he's flying in to Portland tomorrow. Dear Lord, I forgot all about it," I disclose, shaking my head at my foolishness.

"Hey, calm down. Caroline and I can pick him up. You need to stay with your dad. Let me help you with this?"

I turn away when I feel my eyes welling with moisture. "I can't lose him, Elena," I whisper, reaching up to wipe my eyes. Next thing I know she has her arms wrapped around my middle. After burying my face in her hair, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. I can't let go so I just let her hold me for several minutes. When I pull back, I can't help myself when I press my lips to hers in a torrid kiss.

I continue to lift kisses from her lips, her cheeks and finally after pressing another one to her ear, I whisper. "We should get back inside." Stepping back, she takes my hand in hers and together we walk back inside the hospital.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm so happy to see you," I rush over to give him a hug as soon as I see him. Elena texted me that they were just pulling into the hospital parking lot.

"How's Henry?" he asks when he steps back.

"He's holding his own. However, his labs aren't improving much so Elijah ordered a PICC* line to be placed so they can give him fluids and stronger antibiotics."

After staring at me for what seems like a long time, he asks, "And how are you, Damon?"

"I'm scared Grandpa," I whisper. He takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Let's go see him. Are Stefan and Bonnie here too?"

"Stefan and Katherine took Bonnie home to get some sleep."

"When was the last time you had some sleep, young man?" he chides.

"Grandpa, I can't leave him. What if something were to happen?"

"Why don't you let your lady friend take you home for a little while. You can at least take a shower and change clothes. I'll stay here with him."

"Damon, he's right. You haven't left the hospital at all," Elena concurs.

Sighing deeply, I nod. "I can't fight both of you." Taking Elena's hand, I motion for Grandpa to follow. When he steps up beside me, the three of us walk hand in hand into the hospital building.

* * *

When I walk into his room, my heart breaks when I see a tear sliding down my dad's cheek. He's the strongest man I know, I've never seen him cry. "Dad, what's the matter?" I ask, rushing to his side. Taking his hand in mine, I press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, dad." He stares at me as tears continue to pour from his eyes. "Are you in pain?" I ask anxiously. Finally he nods. "I'll get the nurse. But first, I brought someone to see you."

"Henry?" Grandpa says, walking up to dad's bedside. His eyes widen then he reaches for his father with his good arm, wrapping it around him. I can't help the smile that forms on my face when I see my dad smile for the first time in days.

"I'm going to step out and get the nurse," I mention softly, giving the two of them some privacy.

* * *

Once I step into the boarding house, I rush up the stairs, pulling Elena along with me. I'm beyond exhausted but I need her right now. After stripping off our clothes, we step into the shower, losing ourselves in each other as the rush of the water conceals our cries of rapture.

* * *

*PICC - 'peripherally inserted central catheter'

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for your reviews and a big thank you to Eva too. Her insight and suggestions really make the story so much better. I am going to post the final chapter of 'Nothing Else Matters' soon. Stay tuned. I did update 'What If I Was Nothing' twice this past week so please give that a look too. *Reviews Are Love*_

 _I hope you all have a safe, fun and wonderful weekend. Until next time..._


	14. Hazy Shade of Winter

"It's so good to have you here, Grandpa," I remark as we're sitting at the kitchen table having coffee. Dad has his ups and downs. Just when we think he's about to turn the corner, he suffers a setback. Elijah has scheduled a bronchoscopy for tomorrow morning. He'll use a bronchoscope to remove all the thick secretions that have settled in his lungs. He hopes that dad's respiratory status will improve once he does this. He's still running fevers in the evenings and his appetite has been poor. Even though Stefan took a week off from school, never once that I'm aware of, did he step foot inside his hospital room. If dad possibly dying doesn't stir him to confront his issues, I don't know what will.

"It's good to spend time with you too, Damon. Although I do miss your grandma, she doesn't even recognize me anymore," he says sadly.

"I'm sorry grandpa," I tell him, squeezing his hand.

"It is what it is, Damon."

"Um, I need to go into the office for awhile today. Commissioner Forbes called and wants me to come to her office this afternoon. You can take my car to the hospital if you want. You could drop me off and I could catch a ride home in one of the police squad cars.

"I can take him to the hospital on my way to the station," Elena suggests as she walks into the kitchen. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she takes a seat between grandpa and me.

"Hmm, that's a hard decision. Ride along with my grandson or his lovely young lady friend? Sorry Damon, I'm definitely choosing Elena," he responds, winking at me.

"Fine, fine. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," I laugh as I stand up. After refilling my coffee mug, I grab my jacket from the hook. Once I squeeze my grandpa's shoulder and press a kiss to the crown of Elena's head, I'm out of the door.

"I'm going to stop at the hospital after work. I'll talk to you two later."

* * *

"Damon, come in," Liz says, beckoning me with her arm. When I step inside her office, my heart skips a beat when I see Kol and Mr. Mikaelson sitting there. Mikael is thrumming his foot against the floor in a strong cadence, obviously anxious about something. Kol watches my every move even after I take a seat.

"You summoned me Liz?"

"I did. Mr. Mikaelson is very concerned about his son. He's demanding to know why he hasn't been able to see him," she informs me, her expression serious.

After fisting my hands discreetly, I turn my gaze to Mikael, "Nik will be released from the hospital within the next couple of days. If he so desires to see you once he's back at the jail, you will be allowed to see him," I reply, my voice even and direct. I practically see the steam billowing from his ears. His face reddens just before he jumps up and points his finger at me threateningly.

"I demand to see my son and you have no right to keep him from me," he screams, his fist nearly in my face.

After grabbing onto his closed fist, I stand up, "Don't ever do that again," I demand then watch as he swallows thickly before backing off.

"Prisoners are not allowed visitors while they're in the hospital. This isn't a rule I came up with just for your son. It's the same for every prisoner and it's been standing policy for many years. I'm not going to change the rules just because your name is Mikaelson." I can't help but notice how Kol is just sitting there running the pads of his fingers over his fingernails.

"You will regret this Salvatore," he rails at me.

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it anyway you want to. Kol, let's go," he says, looking at me with disdain. Just as he did at my office, Kol rounds on me with fire in his eyes.

"You have a very nice looking friend, Damon. It would be such a shame if anything were to mar that pretty little face," he taunts, smiling like the 'Cheshire cat'.

Unable to control my anger, I launch myself at him. I grab ahold of his button down shirt, fisting it in my hands. "You lay one finger on her head, you will rue the day you were born. Believe it," I roar at him with deadly seriousness. After flashing another sinister smile at me, he reaches up, peeling my fists from his shirt.

"You keep telling yourself that Salvatore," he mocks me then steps out of Liz's office.

I'm practically hyperventilating when I feel a hand on my arm. "Calm down, Damon. What were you thinking erupting like that?"

"Me?" I yelp. "You heard him, he threatened her."

"I realize that Damon, but Kol has always been a hot head. You know that as well as I do. He thrives on getting a rise out of people. So in the future, I strongly suggest that you don't let him get under your skin like that," she scolds.

Shaking my head, I look at my feet for a moment before raising my eyes back to Liz. "I'm out of here. I have to go to see how my dad is doing."

"Give Henry my best. And Damon, I am on your side," she reminds me.

"Yeah, yeah," I wave my arm then walk out of her office.

* * *

I take a seat behind the two way mirror so I can watch as Ric interviews Kai Parker. Kai is anxious as I can see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. After he wipes off his brow, he clutches his hands in a fist on the desk top.

"So Kai, what have you been up to lately? We haven't crossed paths in some time," Ric asks.

"Um, I've just been staying under the radar," he replies nervously.

"And why would you feel the need to stay under the radar, your words, not mine?"

"Well, um, you know..."

"Come on Kai. Give me something here?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks Ric, looking confused.

"You're the last person Nik Mikaelson remembers being with the night before he was found with the Tillman girl's body. Why don't you tell me about that night?" Ric asks him, pulling no punches.

"Listen man, I don't know anything about murder," he replies, again wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Why are you so nervous then?" Ric asks.

"Who wouldn't be nervous when cops are asking about murders?" he yells, flying out of his chair.

"Kai, sit back down," Ric instructs firmly.

"I'll ask you again, what happened that night with Nik Mikaelson?"

Shaking his head, he finally looks up at Ric. "Fine, someone offered me a hundred bucks if I'd roofie him. Are you satisfied now?" he replies sarcastically.

"Who is this someone?"

"I don't know who it was. I was blindfolded and led out into the alley. Whoever it was shoved a hundred bucks in my hand. He said he'd be watching me to make sure I held up my end of the deal. That's all I know, I swear," he tells Ric, his tone adamant.

Ric gets up, knocks on the door so it can be unlocked and walks into the room I'm sitting in. "What do you think, Damon?" he asks.

"I think he's telling the truth," I utter, shaking my head. "Does 'The Brass Rail' have any outside security cameras? Maybe there's some footage if they do?"

"I'm on it. Do you want to hold Kai or release him?"

"Let's let him go but keep a plainclothesman on him. Also let's find out if there's any video footage from that night."

"Sounds like a plan, boss. I'll talk to you later," Ric says then steps out of the room.

After several moments, I get up to go to my office to grab my things. Once I get outside, I jump in my car and drive towards the hospital.

* * *

"Dad, grandpa," I greet when I step into his room. Grandpa immediately shushes me with a finger to his lips. He gets up and gestures with his arm for me to follow him out of the room.

"Your dad just fell asleep a few minutes ago. I don't want to wake him," he explains.

"No, I don't want to wake him either. I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I had a lot of stuff to catch up with at the station."

"I know, Damon. Your dad, he understands. He spiked a temperature again this afternoon. Dr. Mikaelson came in and ordered a chest X ray, blood cultures and a urine culture. Henry is pretty sick, son. I don't think I should fly back home till he starts to feel better. But I need to notify your grandma's nursing home that I'll be gone for the some time yet."

"I'm scared," I whisper, reaching up to discreetly wipe a tear from my eye.

"It's okay to be scared, Damon," he tells me, squeezing my shoulder.

"Here's my car keys. I'll stay with him tonight," I tell him, placing the keys in his hands.

Nodding, he pulls me into his arms to give me a squeeze.

"Drive carefully, grandpa," I tell him then step back inside my dad's room. I pull up a chair next to his bed, taking his hand in mine. After just staring at him for several minutes, I lay my head down, holding his hand close. Without even realizing how sleep deprived I am, soon my eyes fall closed as blackness overwhelms my senses.

* * *

Elena:

It's been a long day at the police station. I've been working so hard to put a face on the gold toothed skull. I really hope to be able to get the initial photographs done of the third skull sometime tomorrow. I stopped at the hospital on my way home. When I walk into Henry's room, I'm not surprised to find Damon sound asleep clutching Henry's hand tightly. Henry raises his eyes to look at me while at the same time, he is ever so softly petting Damon's messy, onyx-colored hair. I can't help but smile back at him. Henry quits petting Damon's hair then reaches for his alphabet board.

'He's exhausted, take him home', he spells out.

"I will. How are you Henry?" I ask, concerned.

'I can't seem to beat this thing', he pecks out, a sad smile on his face.

"Henry, don't you dare even think about giving up," I scold him quietly so as not to wake Damon."

Smiling at me, he spells, 'You're fond of my son?'.

Smiling back at him, I nod. "Yes, yes I am."

'I'm glad'.

'Promise me that you'll take care of him', he spells, tears filling his eyes.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, I wrap my arms around Henry to give him a hug. I press my lips to his ear, "I'll never forgive you if you give up. Do you understand?" He pulls back, wiping his tears with his good hand. Finally, he nods affirmatively.

Picking up his hand, I smile and whisper, "Good. Bonnie and Damon need you and so do I."

"What's going on?" Damon says when he opens his eyes.

"Nothing Damon. Henry and I were just having a few words. Are you ready to go home?" I ask him.

Shaking his head back and forth, "No, I don't want to leave you dad."

"Come on Damon. Let him get some sleep without worrying about you. At least come home with so you can have a nap. I'll even drive you back later. Deal?"

He expels a puff of air before nodding affirmatively. After giving his dad a big hug, we walk out of the hospital together.

* * *

After we get home, Damon excuses himself to go to shave and take a hot shower. I hate for him to lose the stubble. It's so yummy looking but... Just as I reach the kitchen, I hear Katherine and Stefan locked in conversation. Pausing at the door, I listen in when I hear my name.

"I can't believe he's sleeping with her Stefan. You have to get her out of your home. How many times do I have to tell you that Elena Gilbert is a murderer?" she says to Stefan, clearly irate.

"What do you want me to do Katherine? Walk up to Damon and tell him he's sleeping with a black widow?"

My God, _does Katherine really believe that I killed him?_ I would gladly have traded places with him in a heartbeat. I try to hold back my tears when I hear Katherine speaking again.

"Do whatever you have to do to make him kick her out of here," she practically yells at him.

"Katherine, she was what, a teenager when he died? Are you sure she murdered him? I mean, your mother is a little bit out there. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Stefan adds.

"Yes, I fully admit that my mother is a little bit out there but I've seen the pictures of his remains. She killed him. We were in the store. Cartoons were playing on the TV's. She told me to stay put. Then she grabbed a hold of him. I never saw him again.

Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer, I turn around and run up the stairs, plowing right into Damon just as I reach the top stair. As I'm floundering to stay upright, he grabs ahold of my wrist to keep me from tumbling down. The tears continue to trail down my cheeks relentlessly. I violently pull my arm from his grasp before running off down the hall towards my room.

"Elena?" he says loudly before following behind me. He grabs onto the crook of my elbow and pulls me around to face him. Tenderly he reaches up to wipe the corner of my eye with one hand while caressing my cheek with the other. "What's wrong?"

Again, I pull myself free of his touch then twist open my doorknob to step inside.

"Elena, please talk to me?"

"Ask your brother and Katherine. Apparently you're harboring a murderer," I whisper angrily then step inside my room, slamming the door closed behind me.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 14. I hope you liked it. There's still quite a bit of this story left to tell. Thank you so much Eva. You are the BEST. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I apologize for not replying to your reviews recently. I've been so busy between working on not one but TWO stories plus work. Please forgive me. I updated 'What If I Was Nothing' yesterday. I do hope you'll give it a look. I do have several stories on my profile just in case you're looking for something to read sometime._

 _Hope you all have a safe and lovely weekend. I'll see you all next week. *REVIEWS ARE LOVE*_


	15. Threadbare

Completely flummoxed, I run downstairs to find out what the hell happened while I was in the shower. After I barge into the kitchen with guns blazing, I turn on Stefan and Katherine.

"Damon?" Stefan asks, looking at me wide eyed.

"Is something wrong, Damon?" Katherine asks demurely.

"I want some answers and I want them right now," I demand, my voice rising with each syllable.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan replies, daring to look confused.

"Look, I don't have time for this bullshit. Dad has a procedure in the morning so I'm not getting much sleep again tonight. So just quit playing stupid and tell me what in the world did you two do to make Elena so upset?"

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about?" Katherine says, trying to act innocent.

"Cut the crap Katherine," I yell as I round on her. When she cowers, I know that she finally realizes that I mean business.

"Why don't you ask her?" she yells back at me.

"Don't turn this around on her. Whatever you and he..," I yell, pointing at Stefan, "did, sent her off angry and sobbing. What. Did. You. Two. Do? I want an answer and I want it right now."

"Fine," she yells getting in my face. "Elena is my sister and not only that, she killed my little brother and she got away with it scot free! There, are you happy now?" she yells, poking her finger in my chest.

Grabbing onto her hand, I push her away from me. Taking a deep breath, I turn on both of them again. "Your sister?" I repeat, dumbfounded.

"Yes Damon, she's my big sister. She walked off with Jeremy and he was never seen alive again," she sneers.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I visibly shudder before once more rounding on Katherine, "I don't believe Elena killed anyone. If for no other reason than dad. He knows the whole sordid story. If she was a cold blooded killer as you claim, my father wouldn't care so much for her."

"Are you really telling me that I don't know how my own little brother died?" she yells at me again.

"And if she is such a goody two shoes, why hasn't she told you that we're sisters. Don't lie, she hasn't told you anything about herself," she points out, glaring at me.

"No she hasn't but given how you're behaving, I can't say as I blame her. How old were you at that time?"

"I was nine years old. Elena was twelve and Jeremy was five."

"Do you even remember what happened that day? Because from where I'm standing, I'd bet money that your perception of what really happened is probably skewed. And given your mother's penchant for theatrics, it wouldn't surprise me one iota."

"How dare you bring my mother into this," she seethes.

"Damon, come on. It was her brother. Surely she knows how he died," Stefan offers.

"I'm not saying she doesn't know how her brother died. What I'm saying is that she was too little to comprehend the circumstances," I fume.

"Now you two listen and you listen good. You will apologize to Elena because I won't be responsible for what happens if you don't." Stefan nods his head. Katherine, however doesn't say a word. After exhaling sharply, I walk to the kitchen door.

"I'm going to bed. I need to be at the hospital early so someone is there for dad's procedure," I mutter before stepping out of the kitchen. When I get to my bedroom, I quickly drop my robe then crawl into bed, utterly spent.

* * *

"Good morning, Damon," my grandfather says when I step into the kitchen the next morning. Having tossed and turned all night, I feel like a member of the walking dead.

"Hey Grandpa. Have you seen Elena yet?" I ask, my back to him as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"No, she hasn't come down yet. Do you care to explain what all the yelling was about last night?" he asks, pointing his gaze on me.

After dropping my head, I linger that way for a few moments before raising my eyes back to his.

"Stefan and Katherine said something, did something that really upset Elena. She was hurt and angry when she ran to her room last night. Do you know anything about her Grandpa? I know that dad knows but I can't burden him with this when he's so sick," I ask him sadly.

"Yes, I know what happened to the Gilbert boy. That was a long time ago, Damon. I really think Elena should be the one to tell you everything though. Don't you?"

"I suppose. Dad said the same thing actually," I utter in frustration.

"What I will tell you though is that Elena is no more of a murderer than I am. That girl has been through hell, Damon," he tells me understandingly.

"I think I'm falling in love with her," I whisper. When I feel him squeeze my forearm, I raise my eyes to his.

"I just want her to trust me. Is that too much to ask?"

"No Damon, it's not. But I don't think Elena has trusted anyone for a very long time. I know it's hard but you just need to try to be patient with her.. And young man, I think she's also pretty enamored with you," he says, squeezing my arm again, trying to reassure me.

Exhaling, I nod then drop my eyes closed. "Are you going to come with me to the hospital?"

"Yes, let me run upstairs and grab my jacket first. I'll be right back," he says, standing up and depositing his empty coffee cup in the sink.

* * *

Realizing I left my car keys in my room, I walk back upstairs. I can't help but hear Caroline's voice amongst Elena's tears. Slowly I walk up to her door, raising my hand to rap on it only to stop myself. As much as it hurts, I know she needs time to collect her composure. I stand there for several moments, warring with myself as to whether or not to knock on her door. Finally, realizing that I just need to see her, I raise my fist and rap on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Caroline ask.

"It's Damon," I reply softly.

In mere moments, Caroline steps into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her. I didn't even get a glance at Elena.

"How is she, Caroline?"

"How do you think she is? She blames herself for the implosion of her family. It took her a long time for her to get to a good place only to have your brother and her sister pull the rug out from under her."

"I'm sorry. I don't know the story, she hasn't confided in me. But I do know that as sure as I'm standing here, that she didn't kill anyone. I care about her Caroline," I reply sincerely.

"It's pretty obvious that you have feelings for her. For a cop, you don't have much of a poker face," she teases.

"Ha, ha," I mutter, looking down at the floor.

"She hasn't cared for anyone in a very long time but... she cares about you, Damon. Please just be patient with her," she whispers, taking my hands in hers.

Pausing for a few seconds, I pull a hand back to nervously rake it through my hair. Turning my attention to her once more, "I just want to get to know her, Caroline. All of her," I admit truthfully.

"I think she wants that too," she says trying to reassure me.

"Just tell her that I'm here for her okay? I really need to get to the hospital though. Goodbye, Caroline."

"Goodbye Damon," she says softly then steps back into Elena's room.

* * *

"Elijah?" I say standing up when he walks into the waiting room where grandpa and I have been waiting not so patiently while dad was having his Bronchoscopy.

"He's still in the endoscopy suite, Damon. The nurses will monitor him there until he starts to wake up a little bit. We use a medication called 'Versed'. It's used to produce sleepiness or drowsiness and to relieve anxiety before surgery or certain procedures. Versed is also given to produce amnesia so that the patient will not remember any discomfort or undesirable effects that may occur after a surgery or procedure. We also use it to produce loss of consciousness before and during surgery," he explains to us.

"How is he?"

"He's tolerated his procedure well. I was able to remove a lot of mucus plugs from his lungs. I'm hoping his respiratory status will improve now. He's still requiring alot of oxygen Damon. I hope to have him weaned off of it before he leaves the hospital. Otherwise we'll have to make arrangements for him to have an oxygen concentrator at the nursing home," Elijah tells us matter of factly.

"I hope so too. I'd hate for him to be tied to both his wheelchair and an oxygen machine," I reply, my voice full of melancholy.

"I really hope not too, Damon. I need to go to make rounds on some of my other patients. His nurse will come to get you when they take him back to his room."

"Thank you Dr. Mikaelson," my grandfather replies then sits back down, head in his hands.

* * *

"Damon, it's Ric. I got the surveillance footage from 'The Brass Rail'. You'll never guess who we caught having a rather heated conversation with Kai Parker. Apparently some money changed hands before it erupted into a shouting match."

"Who?" I ask.

"Enzo Moretti."

"Enzo? Our buddy Enzo from the flower store?"

"That would be correct," he confirms. "When things got a little physical, they were both arrested for property damage. They caused some damage to 'The Brass Rail'. The owner is insisting on pressing charges.

"Holy mother," I exclaim.

"Oh by the way, Damon, Nik has been released from the hospital. He's back here behind bars."

"How is he?" I ask, concerned.

"He looks better than I've seen in some time. Mikael and Kol just walked in. I've got to go, it's show time," he says, clicking off the phone.

* * *

"Chief Salvatore, can we have a few words?" I hear just as I step out of the hospital building, my grandfather in tow. Putting my hand over the microphone, I turn to Andie, "A few words about what?" After pulling the microphone away, she motions for the cameraman to focus on me.

"We understand you've arrested a person or persons of interest in the missing girl's case. Can you comment on that?"

Shaking my head back and forth, I address her camera. "No comment."

"But Chief Salvatore, the public has a right to know if there's a psychopath out there murdering young women," she says into her microphone before shoving it back in my face.

"No comment," I repeat then put a hand on grandpa's shoulder to lead him safely to my car.

"Chief Salvatore, can you please tell us anything?" she persists, following behind me.

Trying to keep my temper under wraps, I finally turn around. "I would tell your viewers to make sure they're aware of their surroundings. Don't take rides from strangers and don't pick up any hitchhikers," I stress then turn away to walk back to my car.

"This is Andie Starr, Channel 9 news on location at St. Charles Hospital." I hear her say just before hopping into my car.

"I'm sorry about that grandpa. Andie is like a dog to a bone. She won't give up."

"No worries," he tells me, closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm very tired and I'm worried about Henry."

"Me too, grandpa, me too," I whisper just as I put the car in gear and back out of the parking lot.

* * *

When grandpa and I finally get home, I don't see dad's car in the driveway so I know Elena isn't here yet. Deciding to take a shower, I strip off my clothes and hop in, turning the water on hot.

I'm so tired, I don't even remember the last time I got more than a couple of hours of sleep. After just letting the water pummel me for several minutes, I grab a washcloth and a bar of soap and lather myself up. Once all the suds are washed off, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I pick up a towel to dry my with before grabbing a second one to wrap around my waist. When I walk back into my bedroom, I'm taken aback when I see Elena sitting on my bed, tears in her eyes.

"Elena?" I whisper, rushing over to her. Pulling her into my arms, I press a few kisses to the crown of her head, feeling her tears falling onto my chest. Rocking her gently, I tell her softly.

"Sweetheart, I don't know your story but I know with absolute certainty that you would never hurt anyone."

Sniffing, she reaches up to wipe her nose with a Kleenex before raising her eyes to mine.

"Thank you for believing in me," she whispers, pressing her lips to mine softly.

Wrapping my hand around her neck, I bury my fingers in her hair, pulling her lips back to mine, joining them in a searing kiss.

Elena pulls back to suck in a breath of air, stopping me from kissing her again. "I want to tell you everything, Damon."

Nodding, I reach for her hands, cradling them inside of mine. "Go on," I encourage her.

Just as she starts to speak, my cell phone starts ringing. Sighing, I drop my head for a moment before reaching over to grab it. If dad wasn't so sick, I would ignore it. My anxiety ratchets up exponentially when I see that it's Elijah. "Elijah?" I answer. "What?... Oh my God, no." I respond, my voice full of fear.

"Yes, I'll be there as fast as I can. Don't you dare let him die, Elijah."

* * *

 _We still have quite a few chapters left in this tale. I hope Eva and I are keeping your interest piqued and are maintaining the suspense. Thank you Eva and thank you all for you reviews, follows and favorites._ _I appreciate them so much. I did update 'What If I Was Nothing' yesterday._

 _Here is a little snippet from next week's chapter: 'As I struggle to open my eyes, I'm rewarded when I see Elena's beautiful face smiling at me.'_

 _Stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. I've never been gaga over Tom Cruise but 'Mission Impossible 5' is really good. I liked it a lot. See you next week and remember *REVIEWS ARE LOVE*_


	16. What The Water Gave Me

After waking my grandfather and Bonnie, we jump into my SUV and hurry to the hospital. I haven't been able to reach Stefan. He and Katherine stalked off after our run in last evening. We're directed to the intensive care unit immediately upon our arrival. Elijah is there waiting for us when we get there.

"Elijah?"

"Please come with me," he directs, pointing us to an empty conference type room. After we all have a seat, he exhales sharply.

"Henry threw a pulmonary embolism, that's a blood clot. His heart stopped momentarily, fortunately we were able to get a rhythm back very quickly. He is on life support though."

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask, my voice almost convulsing with fear. I close my eyes for half a second when I feel Elena squeezing my hand.

"I can't say yet, Damon. Your father is very, very ill."

"Can you tell us anything positive?" grandpa asks, his voice shaky.

"Yes, he's still alive. Despite everything his body has been through, he still has an incredible survival instinct. And I, for one, am not ready to give up on him," Elijah tells us strongly.

"Don't let him die, Elijah," Bonnie pleads. Nearly frantic myself, I wrap her in my arms, holding her while the two of us dissolve into tears. I can feel it when Elena starts rubbing my shoulders. Grandpa takes Bonnie's hand, squeezing tightly. He's trying so hard to maintain his composure. Finally as if the magnitude of all this just crashed into him, he drops his head into his hands, his body shaking with the force of his tears. Swallowing thickly, I let go of Bonnie to go to him. I kneel on the floor in front of him, encircling him with my arms, just to try to comfort him. After a long few moments, I pull back and stand up.

"When can we see him, Elijah?"

"You can see him now, no more than two at a time though, okay?"

Nodding, I reach for grandpa's hand. Once he stands up, we follow Elijah down the hallway and into my father's room. Inhaling sharply, I'm taken aback when I see him connected every manner of machine before focusing in on his ventilator as it breathes for him. Rushing to his bedside, I grab his hand, clutching it against my chest as if it were a lifeline. Tears fall anew when I reach up to finger the hair on his forehead. Stooping over, I press my lips to his ear.

"Dad, please. Stay with us. I know it's selfish but I'm not ready to let you go yet. I need you," I plead with him. I wrap my right arm around his shoulder so I can hug him. Maybe he knows I'm here. I hope so. After pressing a kiss to his forehead, I pull back so my grandpa can speak to him too. Knowing he needs a little privacy with his son, I give him a pat on the shoulder and step out of the room to walk back to the waiting area. Bonnie rushes into my arms the minute I step inside.

After a long embrace, I step back. "Give grandpa a few minutes alone with him, then you can go to see him," I tell her, never letting go of her hand. When I raise my eyes, I see that Stefan and Katherine have arrived. Even under such dire circumstances, I can't help but notice how Katherine is glaring at Elena. When Bonnie lets go of my hand, she nods to me then walks away to go see dad. Both physically and emotionally incapable of fighting a battle with Stefan and Katherine right now, I take a seat beside Elena pulling her close, encircling her in my arms. I press a kiss to her crown then close my eyes. I'm so tired that it takes mere moments for me to doze off.

* * *

"Damon? How's your dad?" Ric asks when I answer my phone.

"He's holding his own. Thanks for asking."

"I've got Enzo down here to have a little talk. But let me tell you, Elena's friend, Caroline, was none too pleased. She and Enzo were together when he was 'politely asked' to come down to police headquarters. I have him in a room. I'm going to go to talk to him in a few minutes."

"Find out what the heck he was doing with a low life like Kai and tell Caroline it's routine questioning or something. I don't have the energy to deal with her right now either. Is Elena at the station? She told me she wanted to do some work on the third skull."

"Yeah, she's in her office. She did give me the completed drawing of 'Gold-toothed girl'. I'm going to put it over the wires to see if any other departments might know who this is," he informs me.

"Good thinking. Listen buddy, I really have to thank you for stepping in for me. With my dad's health condition so precarious, I'm afraid to leave him," I stress.

"Don't worry. I have things under control. You just take care of Bonnie and your grandpa. Okay?"

"Thanks Ric. Give me a call after you have a word with Enzo."

"Will do. Goodbye Damon," he says just before I hear the phone click off.

* * *

Dad still hasn't woken up but Elijah reassured me that his vital signs and his lab work are all improving. They have him on a Heparin drip and will start him on Coumadin once he's awake and can take pills. Stefan finally went into his hospital room to 'talk' to him. I just hope he'll do so again once dad wakes up.

Elijah quite literally ordered me to go home to get some sleep before I collapse from exhaustion. Of course, I argued with him but when Bonnie, grandpa and Elena all ganged up on me, I really didn't have much choice other than to go home to get some much needed rest. After taking a moment to take dad's hand in mine, I assure him that I'll be back in the morning. Once I press a kiss to his forehead, I take Elena's hand and together we walk out of his room, leaving Bonnie and grandpa to keep our bedside vigil.

Unable to drive due to my bone-crushing dreariness, I hand Elena the car keys before walking around to the passenger side to get in. Before I know it, Elena is whispering for me to wake up so I can walk into the house. It takes so much effort just to drag myself out of the car and walk up the staircase into my room. As soon as I see the bed, I don't even bother to undress, I simply collapse, burying my nose in the pillow. I'm barely conscious as I feel my shoes and socks being pulled off before the bed dips beside me.

* * *

When I finally start to awaken the next morning, I smell the enticing aroma of fresh coffee. As I struggle to open my eyes, I'm rewarded when I see Elena's beautiful face smiling at me. Reaching up, I pull her on top of me, peppering her face and neck with kisses.

"Good morning beautiful," I whisper before stealing another simmering kiss to her lips.

"Hi yourself," she whispers seductively. I reach up to cradle her face with my palms pulling her lips to mine once more.

"Damon, I want to tell you about me before we go there again. I want you to know me," she whispers softly.

Staring at her for a moment, I nod then wrap her in my arms, holding her securely against my chest.

Reaching up to wipe a tear from her eye, she begins, "I was twelve. We were a happy family. Katherine is three years younger than me and Jeremy was seven years younger. We were at one of the big shopping malls in Virginia Beach. It was a beautiful day as I remember. Mom and dad left us at the arcade that was in the mall. They thought we would be safe. Katherine and Jeremy were playing on some of the games. I didn't because I was supposed to keep an eye on them."

Pausing for a few seconds, she takes a deep breath then continues. "I had to go to the bathroom so badly. I couldn't hold it anymore so I told Katherine to keep a hold of Jeremy's hand while I went to find a bathroom. I wasn't gone but ten minutes or so but when I got back, I found Katherine in front of the big TV watching cartoons. Jeremy was nowhere to be found. I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him," she whispers, her voice clouded with sniffles.

When they looked at surveillance video from the arcade, a man had offered him candy so Jeremy followed him outside. We never saw him alive again. What was left of him was found several months later. My mother blamed me. She literally hated me after it happened, even to the point of beating me so severely that I ended up in the hospital. My dad covered for her but that was the last straw for him. By the time I got out of the hospital, she and Katherine had packed all their belongings and disappeared. They probably don't even know that dad died because I had no clue as to where they were."

"My God, Elena. I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't mean anything, everyone tells you that they're sorry but words fail me," I admit, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Inhaling sharply, she burrows into my chest even further. "I blamed myself for along time even to the point of being suicidal. After dad found me toying with his gun, he had me admitted into a mental health facility to get help and counseling. He said he couldn't bear to lose another child. I'm better now, I really am. I know I didn't do anything wrong. I let my mother blame me because Katherine was only nine years old. She couldn't be responsible for a five year old so I never told anyone, even my father that I asked her to hold his hand till I got back," she tells me softly, her voice hoarse.

"Oh Elena, I'm so proud of you. You're the strongest woman I know. Thank you for entrusting me with this. I can't even imagine the burden you've been carrying," I tell her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Damon," she whispers, her eyes boring directly into mine.

Taken aback for a moment, I cradle her face with my palms then pull her lips to mine. After dropping a bone melting kiss to her swollen lips, I pull back panting, "I love you too, Elena."

* * *

After Elena and I showered, losing ourselves in each other, celebrating our love, we got dressed and drove back to the hospital. Bonnie and grandpa were just leaving as we walked into the hospital building. I pull them both in for a hug, just holding them for a long moment. The Salvatore men can be quite expressive with our emotions sometimes. I've always been a hands on affectionate type of person.

"How is he?" I ask when I release them.

"They're starting to wean him off the ventilator. Finally some good news, Damon," Grandpa admits with more than a hint of relief in his voice.

"Thank Christ," I breathe aloud.

"We're going home to get some sleep. We'll be back later," Bonnie tells us before taking grandpa's hand and walking off to her car.

By the time we walk into his room, Elijah is at his bedside speaking to dad? "Is he awake?" I blurt out.

Elijah turns around smiling. "Come see for yourself," he tells me before stepping aside. Once he does, I see my dad's eyes bright and full of life again.

"Dad," I yell, practically leaping to his bedside. "Dad, you're back," I whisper, grasping his hand in mine. Gently I lift his bad arm and press a kiss to the top of his hand. I breathe deeply then turn to Elijah.

"Can he come off of the ventilator now?"

"Yes. He can breathe on his own now but he'll still be requiring oxygen," he mentions just as another man walks into the room.

"Will, this is Mr. Salvatore's son, Damon. Damon this is Will. He's a respiratory therapist. He'll manage Henry's oxygen requirements. Would you and Elena please step outside for a little while so I can extubate him? I'll come get you when we're done here."

After taking Elena's hand, I nod, before pausing for a moment. "Dad, we'll be back when Elijah is done," I assure him, squeezing his hand before carefully laying his arm back at his side.

* * *

"Wow Damon, it's beautiful up here," Elena exclaims as we climb amongst the rocky outcrops in the mountains around Bend.

Smiling at her, I reach for her hand. "I thought we both could use a time out." With dad's life no longer practically hanging by a thread, I felt safe in taking a day off just to spend some time with Elena and leave everything behind for a few hours. We packed a picnic and drove up into the mountains. I take her on a tour of my favorite scenic areas in and around Bend.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me while we're lazily laying on the blanket I laid out for us.

"I'm just thinking about my dad. I don't know how I'd cope without him, Elena. I honestly admire you so much for pushing forward after losing your dad. I still need him in my life so much."

"Hey, you're not going to lose him. Your father is a wonderful man," she acknowledges.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I wanted to give you a day without all the baggage."

Elena turns to me with so much love and understanding reflected in her eyes. Reaching up, she palms my face. "It's okay, Damon. I know how much you love your father. It's a beautiful thing really and it's one of so many things that I love about you," she finishes then pulls my lips to hers.

Utterly breathless, I pull back, taking her hands in mine. After taking a moment to press a kiss to each one I whisper, "I'm so in love with you, Elena. I can't wait to share this with my father. He'll be so happy. He's been after me for a long time to find someone. But you know Elena, no other women ever disarmed me and completely captivated me the way you have. Thank you for loving me," I whisper, pressing a bone melting kiss to her crimson lips.

"Mm, that's nice," she whispers before rolling on top of me for an extended make out session. Suddenly she jumps up and runs off. "Catch me if you can," she teases, laughing. Once I catch up, I tackle her to the ground, tickling her unmercifully. We lay there for several moments to catch our breaths. Elena smiles at me then stands up, taking a moment to revel in the scenery.

Dropping my eyes to my lap, a moment of melancholy fills my mind. How do I live without her now that I've had a taste? I want the whole nine yards with her, marriage, kids. But what if that's not what she wants? My reverie is broken when she drops to her knees in front of me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asks quietly.

Shaking my head, I take her hand in mine. I fib seamlessly, "it's nothing. I was just thinking about how perfect this day has been." After gifting me with one of her breathtaking smiles, she walks out onto the meadow, taking time to smell the flowers and take in the beauty of this place.

"It's so serene here, you know?" she mentions casually, scanning the horizon just admiring the sheer splendor of the mountain range. I take her hand, leading her to the base of one of the mountains. Its elevation isn't that high so it's easily climbable without professional gear. I assist her to step onto one rock and then the next till we finally reach the summit.

Looking out over the landscape, she's completely awed. Taking her hand, we sit down and just enjoy being together. When I notice some dark clouds on the horizon, I decide we should get off the mountain. Standing up, I release her hand when something catches my eye. With singular purpose, I quickly jog over to the outcropping of rocks. I climb from one rocky outcrop, jumping to the next. Suddenly the rock teeters sending me falling to the sharp craggy rocks below.

"Damon?" I hear Elena screaming.

"Stay back, I'm okay. I just slipped," I yell back to let her know I'm okay aside for some scrapes and scratches. As I start to stand up, I turn to my right. I'm taken aback when I find myself staring into the skeletal hollows where eyes once burned brightly.

* * *

 _Elena went through alot at a young and impressionable age. Isobel is a 'Mommy Dearest'. And we have another skull?... Thank you Eva so much. I can never begin to thank you for putting up with my constant volleying of emails and whatnot. And I can't thank you all enough for your reviews, follows and favorites. It's what keeps me writing. I plan to update 'The Unforgiven' again before it settles into the weekly update schedule so watch for it. 'What if I was Nothing' updated yesterday. Please give that a look too._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. See you next week. *REVIEWS ARE LOVE*_


	17. For All We Know

"Damon, are you okay?" I hear Elena ask.

"Elena, I found a skull," I tell her, shocked.

"I'm coming down there," she says loudly so I can hear her over the now gusting wind.

"Be careful Elena, the wind will knock you right over." I stand up. When she's within arm's reach I raise my hand to hers. After she latches on, I help her down. The rain starts to pelt down on us. Luckily there's a cave underneath this outcropping of rock for us to take shelter in till the storm passes.

"Don't touch the remains Elena. This may be a crime scene," I caution her when she starts to look it over.

"I know that, Damon," she says, a little agitation in her voice.

Raising my hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. I know that you're a professional too."

"Yes, I am. We have no idea how this person died. For all we know, it could've been natural causes. A heart attack, anything?"

"You're right," I admit, shivering.

"You're cold?"

Trying to generate some heat, I rub my hands repeatedly over my forearms.

"Yeah, I am." Smiling, she walks over to me, wrapping me in her arms. "There's no cell phone signal down here. We'll have to wait for the storm to pass."

Nodding, she lets go of me to sit down on the rocky cave floor. "Did you know this cave was here?"

"No," I reply shaking my head.

"Let's explore it a little bit, we have nothing better to do till it quits storming."

"Why not," I tell her taking her hand as we start to look around. It's really quite expansive. When I hear a crack of thunder, I jump.

"You're a bit squeamish, Damon. Are you okay?"

"I don't like storms. When the semi truck tipped over, crushing my mom and Bonnie's parents, it was because of strong wind gusts during a thunderstorm."

"Damon?"

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Sometimes it lingers but you know that all too well," I explain, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I do know that. Have a seat," she tells me as she drops down the cave floor, pulling me down on top of her.

"I like this," I tease, lifting a kiss from her lips. I take a moment to breathe her in as I nuzzle her neck, peppering her face and neck with kiss after kiss.

"Damon...," she whispers, "as much as I'd like to continue this, I think the rain has stopped. We need to get back so a forensics team can get up here and work the scene."

Sighing heavily, I press one more smoldering kiss to her lips before standing up. I extend my arm, offering her my hand, pulling her up when she latches on. After taking a moment to lace our fingers together, I lead her out of the cave then help her climb the rocks as we make our way back to my car. Once I have a phone signal, I call the station telling them that Elena and I will meet them here so we can show them the location of the remains.

* * *

"Enzo," I utter his name when I step into an interrogation room.

"Damon, why am I here?" he asks, frustration evident in his tone.

Taking a seat, I stare at him for a few seconds, "I wanted to know what you were doing with Kai Parker?"

Shaking his head, he stares back at me for several minutes. "I saw him as a means to take Nik down," he admits.

"Enzo? How many times have I told you that your obsession with Nik was eventually going to get you into trouble?"

"Too many to count," he mumbles, looking away for a second before raising them and looking me squarely in the eyes. "But he's the reason Jamie is dead," he admits, pounding his fist against the table.

"Calm down. I'm your friend, Enzo. What went down between you and Kai?" I ask him, pointedly.

"I paid Kai to slip Nik a roofie."

Shaking my head, I zero in on him. "Did you know about the dead girl that Nik was found with because so help me Enzo...?"

"No, I just told Kai to drug him and put him somewhere compromising. I swear I had nothing to do with the dead girl. You have to believe me, Damon."

"Honestly Enzo, I don't know what to believe? How could you be so stupid as to get involved with Kai Parker?"

"Jaime calls to me for justice. He was my little brother. You know very well that if Nik hadn't got him hooked on drugs, he would still be alive today."

"Jaime had more problems than just the drugs and you know it. He was schizophrenic, Enzo. Don't forget, I saw him when he has was yelling at the voices in his head. I'm sorry that his psychiatrist couldn't help him, I really am but it's not Nik's fault that he plunged off that mountain top."

Discreetly he wipes his eyes. "I miss him," he whispers, raising his now bloodshot eyes at me.

"I know Enzo. I know. Will you take a lie detector test?"

"Yes," he says, the fight leaving his voice.

* * *

"Brady, do we know anything about the new skeleton yet?" I ask when I step into the forensics lab.

"Your skeleton is a man. There's no way to know how long he's been there. I've asked for dental records of missing men from the surrounding states. For all we know this guy could've been here from Europe or anywhere in the world, for that matter."

Exhaling sharply, "Anything on gold-tooth girl?"

"Yes, a precinct in the Seattle area is sending dental records. The picture Elena drew matches one of their missing people. I don't know if she's related to our killer though Damon. If the dental records match, miss gold tooth was seventy nine," he explains, his eyes on mine.

"At least we'll give any family she has left some closure. Listen, let me know if you find out anything on John Doe."

"Will do, boss."

Nodding, I step out of the lab to go back to my office.

* * *

Putting a smile on my face, I push the handle to enter my dad's hospital room. "Hi dad, grandpa," I greet them as I step inside. I walk over to the bed and give dad a hug then pull up a chair to sit beside my grandpa.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask dad. He smiles, pointing the word good on his alphabet board.

"I was so worried, dad. Don't you dare do this to us again," I tell him in all seriousness. I can't help but smile when he shakes his head no, agreeing with me.

"I was telling Henry about the skull that you and Elena found the other day," grandpa mentions.

"It turns out that it's a man. So we don't think it's related to our killer. Brady asked Elena to see if she could put a face on this skull as well since we have no idea how long it was there. Brady thinks it's been quite sometime the way the bones have weathered. Obviously we didn't find a whole skeleton. I talked to Meredith too, she said animals more than likely carried away some of the bones. The pelvis was there so that's how we knew our John Doe was a man," I explain.

Dad gets my attention, snapping his fingers with his good hand. Once I turn my attention from my grandpa to him, he starts pecking away at his alphabet board. 'Edward Mikaelson' he spells out.

"Edward Mikaelson?"

'Edward was Mikael's father. He just disappeared. He loved the mountains'.

"You think this could be one of the Mikaelson's?"

'I don't know' he points out. 'It's a possibility. We never found anything after he vanished'.

'Lord, he hates me enough about Nik. If our John Doe is his father, I shudder to think, dad," I reply, exhaling sharply. "Is there a cold case file on him?"

Dad nods yes.

"Thanks dad, I'll check it out."

"So you and Elena have been spending a lot of time together. How's that going?" grandpa asks, smirking at me. (And people wonder where mine came from.)

"Right now, things are really good between us. I'm afraid I'm in too deep though. I love her..." I admit, turning to my dad who's smiling widely.

"I don't know if she'll want to pull up roots and move out here? I hope she will but I don't want to cause her anymore turmoil you know? She's had enough to last several lifetimes," I utter, turning my eyes to my lap.

"I think Elena is a little bit enamored with you too Damon. Just be loving and supportive but also be honest with her," my grandpa tells me, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks grandpa," I whisper then turn my eyes to my dad who's smiling at me as well.

"Hello everyone," I hear then turn my head to see that Elijah has stepped into dad's room.

"How's my patient today?" he asks.

Dad pecks out, 'good and when can I go home'?

"Well Henry, you're still requiring a little oxygen and your white blood cell count is still a little high yet. I want you to have a couple more days of antibiotics. I know you'd rather be anywhere but here but I'd rather keep you a little longer than have you return if you relapse," he explains to us.

Dad looks at Elijah, shaking his head back and forth.

Standing up, I take his hand. "Elijah is right, dad. Other than when you got shot, I've never been so scared in my life. Please just let Elijah keep you in the hospital till he's certain you're ready to be discharged." After staring at me for some time, he finally lays his good hand over mine, squeezing it.

Exhaling heavily, "I'm selfish, dad. I still need you."

* * *

"How are you feeling Nik?" I ask, stepping into his cell.

"I still want it so badly, Damon. But I thank you for pulling me off the street."

"Both your dad and Kol have been burrs under my saddle. Do you want to see them or do you want to keep them away?"

"I don't want to see either of them. My dad can be brutal. You know that," he reminds me.

"Yes, I do. Can you tell me anymore about that night, Nik?"

"Honestly, I don't remember anymore. I was drugged, remember?" Raking his hand through his hair, "I swear to you that I'm not a killer, Damon. I wouldn't do that. If our friendship ever meant anything to you, please believe me," he pleads.

"I do believe you. But I also know that we have a remorseless, cold-blooded killer to find. I've got six dead girls and I want Rose to have justice."

"Me too."

"If you remember anything, Nik. Please let the guard know. I'll leave instructions to call me anytime if you remember something."

"Thanks for believing in me Damon. It means a lot."

Nodding, I can't help but notice how Nik visibly relaxes when I told him that I believe him. Reaching over, I give his shoulder a squeeze then knock on the door and wait for the guard to unlock it so I can go back to my office.

* * *

Elena:

It's been a long day. I'm trying to finish the picture on the third skull plus Brady has asked me about putting a face on the John Doe that Damon found on the mountain. Caroline is staying with Enzo tonight. After setting my purse and jacket down, I walk into the kitchen. A gasp unwittingly escapes from my lips when I see Katherine sitting at the table.

"Katherine?" I say, without even realizing it.

"Hello Elena," she smirks.

"As long as we're both here, I'd like to talk to you," I say hesitantly.

"What's there to talk about? You killed my brother."

Taken aback a moment by animosity in her voice, I take a deep breath.

"No Katherine, that's not what happened. Deep down you know that. You were nine years old and should have a little memory of that day," I implore her, reaching up to discreetly wipe the tears that are threatening to fall.

"I only know what mom has told me," she answers, her expression hardened.

"I loved Jeremy too, Katherine. Don't you remember? We were at the arcade. You and Jeremy were playing games," I reveal, cautiously taking a seat. She stares at me for a long time before getting up to fill her coffee cup.

After turning her back to me for several moments, I hear her inhale sharply before unexpectedly asking, "Do you want one?"

"Sure," I reply tentatively, silently sucking in a gasp of air.

After handing me a cup, she sits back down. "Tell me, Elena," she asks.

"As I said, you and Jer were playing games. I know I was supposed to watch you but I was only twelve too, Katherine. I had to go to the bathroom so badly. I asked you to hold his hand and that I'd be right back," I explain as tears begin to leak from my eyes.

"I was only gone for five minutes or so. When I came back, you were by the TV's and Jeremy was nowhere to be found," I continue shakily, the urge to extend my hand to her is overwhelming. Yet somehow I resist.

"Elena?"

"No, no, no. I don't blame you. I never told anyone that I asked you to take his hand. You were only nine years old, much too young to be responsible but so was I Katherine," I blurt out tearfully. I feel a little surge of hope when her expression softens.

"After you and mom left, I almost killed myself one day. When dad caught me playing Russian roulette with his gun, he had me committed to a mental health facility. It took a lot of counseling and a lot of time for me to learn to forgive myself." Unable to control my impulses any longer, I touch her hand. She reels back as if I'd shocked her. Immediately her eyes widen while at the same time she shoves herself back in her chair, shaking her head back and forth.

"I need to get out of here," she tells me shakily then storms out of the kitchen. Sighing heavily, disheartened, I stand up and walk out of the kitchen just in time to see the front door slam shut.

* * *

 _Katherine isn't quite there yet. All she's ever known is Isobel's side of the story. This is all new for her too._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. Love you girl. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them so very much. I did update 'What If I Was Nothing' yesterday. 'The Unforgiven' will follow shortly after this. I think the hardest part is picking a title for each chapter, not to mention the synopsis.. *wipes brow*..._

 _My dear friend Florencia7 writes DE like no one else. Take a look at her story 'Let There Be Light'. Also Sarah's (DE92) 'Gravity' is a page turner..._

 _Hope you all have a safe and lovely weekend. See you all next week. Thank you again for all of your support with my stories. *REVIEWS ARE LOVE*_


	18. The Diary of Jane

Katherine:

"But mom, Elena swore up and down that she didn't hurt Jeremy," I stress to my mother.

"And you believed her? What the hell is the matter with you? She's a scheming, conniving woman and she killed your brother," mom yells back at me.

"I don't think so mom. Tell me what happened that day," I plead with her.

"You know very well what happened that day and I'm not going to repeat it again," she says, glaring at me while she takes a drag from her cigarette.

"I believe her, mom," I confess. Suddenly, her eyes look crazed as she lunges at me and starts slapping me around. "Mom, stop! You're hurting me," I yell as I try to shield myself from her punches.

"Momma, please," I whisper, tears pouring from my eyes.

"What's going on in here?" I hear Stefan exclaim as he steps into the kitchen in my mom's Seattle home. He quickly pulls my mother off of me, restraining her with his arms while she struggles against him. Shakily I stand up, nearly stumbling. When Stefan relaxes his hold a little bit, she tries to leap at me again.

"Isobel?" Stefan yells at her, again tightening his arms around her. "Get out of here, Katherine," he yells, concerned for my safety.

"Momma, please," I beg, tears distorting my voice.

"GET. OUT," she screeches, her voice sounding maniacal.

"Katherine, go to my car now," Stefan demands. I look at my mother once more before grabbing my purse and running out of my house, taking refuge in Stefan's car. After a good twenty minutes or so, Stefan finally comes outside and jumps into the driver's side. After turning on the ignition, he guns the engine, pulling away from the curb. Looking back, I see my mother yelling and shaking her fists as she chases us down the block.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" he asks.

"I talked to Elena the last time we were in Bend," I explain, reaching up to wipe a few new tears from my eyes. "I believe her, Stefan. I'm been wracking my brain trying to remember anything about that day. And God, help me but I almost remember her telling me to hold his hand. She didn't kill Jeremy, she was as much of a victim as he was."

"You confronted your mother with what Elena told you?"

"Yes. For all these years, my mother drilled into my head that Elena killed Jeremy and destroyed our family. Mom needs help, Stefan. Why have I not seen it before?"

"Because she's your mother," he tells me quietly, lacing his fingers with mine.

Sighing heavily, our eyes meet for a few seconds before he turns his attention back to the road. "I have to get her help, Stefan."

"I know," he replies, pulling my hand to his mouth, dropping a kiss to it. "Try to rest. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Nodding, I rest my head against the window and close my eyes.

* * *

Damon:

"Come in Brady," I tell him when I look up. "What do you have?"

"The Seattle records matched. We have a positive ID on the Miss gold tooth," he reveals.

"Whoa. Well?"

"Her name was Marjorie Kendall, originally from Hardin, Montana. That's where Custer Battlefield is in case you didn't know," he says, his voice trailing.

"I did know that Brady. Now, how did Marjorie Kendall of Seattle by way of Hardin, Montana, end up as skeletal remains in my county?"

"You don't remember hearing of her?" he asks, eyeing me curiously.

"Why would I know her?"

"She was an ninth grade teacher here in Bend. It was a long time ago. She was let go for flirting with and shall I say more with some of her male students," he reveals, raising his eyebrows.

My eyes widen considerably. "What? She preyed on young men here in Bend at her age? Why don't I remember her?"

"We were in high school then. She was pretty ancient by the time she was forced out plus she didn't teach at our school," Brady informs me.

"I was not expecting that," I utter, my mouth hanging open. After opening and closing it for several seconds in disbelief, I finally find my voice asking, "So, did she just disappear or what explanation was given for her absence?"

"I believe she was given the option of resigning or being fired according to some of the records I perused from her file. Shaking my head in shock, I get up and look out of the window.

"Oh and Damon, need I remind you that she also died of blunt force trauma?"

"Are you telling me you think this could be related to the other girls?" I ask incredulously.

"I realize the odds are probably astronomical given her age and time of disappearance but I just have a feeling that they could be related. Please, just keep an open mind. I mean, don't immediately disregard a possible connection because of her age," he cautions, matter of factly then stands up and walks to my door.

"Brady, wait a minute." When he turns around, I ask him about the remains of the John Doe I found on the mountain.

"Your father was right. It's Edward Mikaelson," he admits.

"Cause of death?" I ask.

"I don't know Damon. The skull is in perfect condition. The bones we have found show no signs of trauma. Right now I'm leaning towards exposure since he did disappear in the winter. But, in all honesty, there's no way to say with absolute certainty one way or another."

"Okay. Thanks Brady," I utter, rolling my eyes.

"What's that for?" he laughs.

"I'm going to have to inform Mikael. He wants my ass on a platter already because of Nik, he'll probably go ballistic when I reveal this to him."

"And maybe he'll be grateful to have some closure?" Brady volunteers.

"Yeah, that'll be a cold day in hell," I reply sarcastically.

Shaking his head, Brady chuckles a bit. "Later, Damon," he says walking out of my door.

* * *

"Chief Salvatore, I demand to see my son right now!" Mikael yells at the same time he barges into my office.

Surreptitiously, I roll my eyes. Clearing my throat, I ask, "What can I do for you Mr. Mikaelson?" Just as I'm about to answer him, Kol pushes his way past Jules and into my office as well.

"Kol?" I remark. He never takes his eyes off of me as he takes a seat, his smile sinister looking.

"I want to see Niklaus," Mikael demands.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson. Nik doesn't want to see neither you nor Kol," I inform him, my voice even.

"You will let me see my son," Mikael yells, pounding his fist on my desk.

"I can't allow that Mikael. Nik has rights too and he doesn't want to see you," I reiterate, trying to maintain my composure. Mikael steps back momentarily, hands fisting at his sides before once again, slamming his palms on my desktop. Without saying a word, he just stares at me. Suddenly Kol leaps forward, fists my shirt in one hand while shaking a finger at me with his other. As Kol and I are embroiled in a stare down, I hear a third person enter my office.

"Kol! Back off," I hear Elijah demand before pulling Kol off of me.

"Elijah?" Mikael utters. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my brother. You know maybe if you two would show some respect, Nik might agree to see you," he says, admonishing the two of them.

"You do not tell me what to do Elijah," Kol screams, rounding on him now.

"Knock it off Kol. Start acting like an adult instead of hot headed teenager," Elijah scolds.

Standing up, I plant my palms against my desktop. "Enough," I demand, raising my voice firm and just loud enough to be heard.

"I have something else to tell that has nothing to do with Nik. Now if you'll please sit down!" I order. They all take a seat except Kol who stands behind his father, arms crossed.

"Will you please sit down Kol?" I ask, trying to keep my temper under wraps.

"I prefer to stand," he replies, trying to goad me with his facial expressions.

Shaking my head, I blow out a breath before turning my attention to Mikael. "We found your father's remains Mikael." His mouth drops agape at the same time his knuckles grow white with the force that he's gripping the arms of the chair with.

"Where?" he asks in shock.

"I was out climbing Huckleberry Butte with a friend of mine. When I fell after slipping on some loose rock, I found the remains. He's been positively identified. I'm sorry Mikael," I tell him sincerely.

"I always thought the bastard just ran out on my mother. Yet he left with only the clothes on his back. Do you know how he died?" he asks, still look stupefied.

"Dr. Lockwood is still trying to determine that. I can tell you that his skull didn't look damaged in any way."

Huffing out a breath, he stands up shakily. Elijah grabs onto his arm. "Come father, let's go," he tells him as he leads him to the door. "Thank you, Damon," Elijah tells me as the three Mikaelson's walk out of my office.

* * *

I rap softly on her office door, stepping inside when I hear Elena's voice say to come in.

"Hey there," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her lips. Looks like you're starting to make some headway on this Jane Doe" I mention as I stare at her picture.

"I am but my mind has been elsewhere, you know with Katherine and all."

After taking a moment to squeeze her hand, I smile tightly. "I understand. I could talk to her if you want me to. I mean, she's dating Stefan, we're friends," I offer, trying to judge what her response will be.

She sighs heavily. "I love you for that, I really do but Katherine needs to decide what she wants. I don't want to force her."

"If you change your mind, the offer still stands," I add, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her flush against my chest.

"I love you too. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Not yet, I want to do a little more work. I'll meet you back at the boarding house," she replies, turning her attention back to the picture that's laying on her drawing board.

"I told the Mikaelson's about Edward today. I have never known Mikael to show even a hint of weakness..." I utter, my voice trailing as I watch Elena pick up a kohl pencil and start to sketch. Looking over her shoulder, I'm completely consumed just watching her work.

"I'm going to go so I can run by the hospital to say goodnight to my dad. I'll see you later," I tell her, pulling her up so I can press a searing kiss to her already kiss swollen lips. I pull back, letting her sit back down. After running my hands across her shoulders, massaging the tightness, I let go, pressing one more kiss to the crown of her head.

"Bye," I tell her softly as I pull the door closed behind me.

* * *

"Who's winning?" I ask when I step inside dad's hospital room. Bonnie is sitting on the foot of the bed, facing dad as they square off in a game of checkers.

"Hi grandpa, I didn't see you there," I greet him, walking over to give him a hug.

"Hello Damon. I'm just helping Bonnie kick your father's ass at checkers," he laughs.

"Oh really," I reply with a wink.

"While you're all here, I was thinking about maybe moving grandma out here so I could be closer to you all. What do you think?" he asks, albeit a little anxiously.

"That's fantastic grandpa," Bonnie cheers.

"I wholeheartedly agree," I reiterate, high fiving Bonnie.

"The boarding house is plenty big enough. You could live with us," I volunteer.

"I was hoping you would say that. Henry..." he asks, turning his attention to dad. "Would that be alright with you?"

The look on my dad's face is one of exuberance as he shakes his head up and down.

"I'll need to see if I can find a nursing home that will take grandma though. She can be a handful," he admits.

"We'll help you, won't we Bonnie?"

"We absolutely will, gramps."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I can't help but feel proud of my family. I just hope I can convince Elena to relocate too.

* * *

Elena:

By the time I get back to the boarding house, it's about seven o'clock. I see not only Damon's car in the driveway as well as Stefan's. I head to the kitchen to get a cold bottle of water. When I step into the kitchen, I see Katherine sitting at the table. "Katherine?"

"Elena?" she whispers. "I talked to mom. She always told me that you took Jeremy away and only you came back. That you hurt him out of jealousy and anger," she whispers, tears in her eyes.

With tear filled eyes, I shake my head back and forth. "No, that's not true. I loved Jeremy and I love you Katherine," I confess, reaching for her hands. I hold my breath hoping that she won't run away again. When she doesn't pull them away, I clasp them in mine. I look up to see tears dropping from her eyes too. I try to smile but I'm so overcome with emotion that all I can do is hold on. After several moments of just staring at our embraced hands, she finally looks up at me. Pulling her hands from mine, she stands up to reach for me, embracing me in a hug.

"It feels so good to find you, Katherine," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Pulling away after several minutes, she asks, "Where's daddy?"

"I'm sorry Katherine, dad died suddenly of a heart attack two years ago."

"No," she burbles, shaking her head back and forth. I collapse right a long with her to the floor. Holding her in my arms, I rock us back and forth till her tears begin to recede. When I hear the kitchen door open, I look up to see Damon his eyes wide and mouth agape. When I nod that I'm alright, he quietly steps out of the room, letting me revel in this moment of having my sister in my arms.

* * *

 _Since I updated 'WIIWN' on Monday, I thought I'd update this one today. I hope you like it. There are still several chapters left to unfold in this story. THANK YOU Eva for everything. You mean so much to me. Your wise counsel is a gift. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I can't begin to thank you enough for supporting my stories. It's your unending support and encouraging reviews that keep me engaged in writing DE stories. Eva and I are constantly working to come up with plots for fresh and new DE._

 _I will update 'WIIWN' again tomorrow along with 'The Unforgiven'. REMEMBER TO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!_

 _I hope you all have a safe and phenomenal weekend. Until next time..._


	19. Making Love Out of Nothing at All

Elena:

Damon is sound asleep by the time I crawl into bed. I spent a lot of time talking to Katherine, telling her about my life. She did the same. The way she describes our mother, it sounds as though she still hates me with a passion. I've lived without her for several years now. She beat me within an inch of my life before she and Katherine disappeared so I don't know that I could ever completely forgive her anyway. I have no idea what story my father told the doctors when he rushed me to the hospital. He had to have covered for her or she would've been arrested for child abuse. After Katherine and Jeremy were born, I was kind of pushed to the back burner anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asks. I hadn't even realized that he must've woken up when I got into bed.

"Just my family," I tell him softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I answer succinctly and a bit harsher than I intended. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, nods then turns over so his back is facing me.

After pressing a kiss to his shoulder, I whisper, "Goodnight Damon." When he doesn't reply, I turn onto my side, close my eyes and hope for sleep to claim me.

* * *

Damon:

"Hello Dean," I reply when I pick up my office phone.

"I'm just calling to tell you that we have another missing girl here in Deschutes County."

"Shit," I curse. "Any specifics?"

"Just another young woman with long dark hair, parted in the middle. Same MO, bashed in skull," he says in frustration. "We have to find this guy, Damon."

"Hang on, will you? I'm going to have Jules see if she can reach Dave Addison and bring him in on a conference call."

"Sure."

Ten minutes later, Sheriff Addison from Lane country is on the line with us. Ric and Bonnie have also stepped into my office.

"Hello Dave. I have Dean Winchester on the line. Ric and Bonnie are here with me too," I inform him.

"I wanted to include you on this conversation. Have you made any headway on your missing girls?" I ask.

"No," he replies, "but we haven't received anymore reports of missing persons either, for which I'm grateful."

"Indeed," I agree, raking my hand through my hair.

"We have a couple of people we're keeping an eye on," Ric mentions.

"I have one behind bars and another that we have under surveillance," I add.

"Anything you can share?" Dean asks.

"The man I have locked up, swears up and down that he's innocent, even though he was found passed out near Janice Tillman's body. I've known this man for a very long time. I tend to believe him. I'm keeping him under lock and key as much for his own safety as the case. The other man is a pretty shadowy character. We don't have anything concrete yet by any means," I add in frustration.

"One of the skulls turned out to be Marjorie Kendall. She disappeared several years ago already. Chances are slim to none that her death is related but she did die in the same manner as the other girls. She was like seventy years old though so we don't know how she wore her hair when she was younger," Bonnie chimes in, adding to our conversation.

"Anything further gentlemen?" I ask. When no one says anything, I end our call after setting up another one for this time next week.

* * *

"Damon," Elijah greets me just as I'm about to open my dad's hospital room door.

"Hi Elijah. How's he doing?" I ask, pointing towards his room.

"Actually, I was going to give you a call. If all goes as planned, we'll probably send him back to the Lake Front on Monday. It's too late in the afternoon today and they don't take people back on the weekends so unfortunately he's stuck here till then." When I give him a funny look, he raises his arms in a surrender gesture.

"Relax Damon. You know I think the world of your dad. I didn't mean to imply that he's a bad patient. All the nurses are smitten with your dad as well," he laughs.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," I utter, swatting him alongside his arm. Just as I'm about to step into dad's room, Elijah stops me.

"Say, I heard about Marjorie Kendall on the news."

"Yeah, we had found her skull some time ago. It was only after Elena successfully put a face on her that she was able to be identified. We sent Elena's drawing to several police stations in Washington and Oregon as well as Idaho and California. Apparently she had a couple of nieces that recognized Miss Kendall from the picture. We got lucky with that one."

"She was Nik and Kol's teacher. I think she retired the year after she had Kol in her class. She was pretty ancient even then but kept teaching for whatever reason. I don't know much else about her though. It was after that, that we moved into the district where you went to school. Otherwise we probably wouldn't know each other Damon," he smirks.

"Your loss," I tease him.

After rolling his eyes at me, "Listen, I need to continue my rounds. I'll talk to you soon," he says, then walks off down the hall.

"Hey Elijah, wait up," I call after him.

"Did you need something else, Damon?"

"You said you knew who Miss Kendall was? Did you know anything about the rumors surrounding her?" I ask. His eyes widen a bit before he grabs onto my elbow, pulling me off to the side of the hallway.

"You mean the rumors about her inclination to prey upon young men?"

"Yep, that's the one." I acknowledge.

"My family has first hand experience with that Damon. She actually tried to seduce Nik. Fortunately he shunned her advances. Although Kol has never admitted to it, I think she tried to lure him in too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all of a sudden he started skipping classes, most notably hers," he replies.

"Hmm, thanks Elijah. I'll let you get back to work."

"Goodbye Damon." he says before walking off.

* * *

"Liz, what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask her when I look up to see her stepping into my office.

"I want to know about Nik. Mikael has been calling me day in and day out about the fact that you refuse to let him see his son."

"Come on Liz. It's not me who won't let him visit. Nik doesn't want to see him."

"Well make him want to see him then. I will not continue to deal with Mikael's incessant harassment. He always brings Kol with him for backup, you know the type," she says, with a bit of a shake as if a chill ran through her.

"Kol has always been like that, Liz. It's nothing new. He fashions himself the family bulldog I think. You know, being overprotective and all."

"I don't care, he should have a job instead of running around with his dad all the time. It's weird," she adds. "And you know it's true."

"Oh come on, Liz. Don't give him the satisfaction of letting him get under your skin. He thrives on that crap," I tell her, letting out a little chuckle.

"Damon, about Mikael..."

Raising my hands in surrender, "Fine, I'll go to talk to Nik after you leave. Is there anything else?"

"Any word on the Abram's girl? She's been missing for awhile now?"

"No, we have nothing to go on other than she disappeared at the same time and place as Janice Tillman. We do know that our sledge hammer is the murder weapon. We had a mitochondrial DNA match from some of the blood that was on the hammer. There were also some hairs with roots attached. As you know mitochondrial DNA is only passed from the mother to the child. It's on the outside of the nucleus," I tell her knowledgably.

"We don't know for sure that she's dead though since we don't have a body," Liz points out.

"You're right. We're working on the assumption that she's dead. We did put her picture on the wire so all of the police stations have it should a body turn up or Denise herself."

"I have a meeting with the mayor in an hour so I'm going to go. Please talk to Nik. His father is making my job hell," she repeats then leaves my office.

* * *

"Mikael?" I utter when he stomps into my office with the ever present Kol following directly behind him.

"Are you or are you not going to let me see Niklaus?"

"After speaking with Commissioner Forbes, I did talk to Nik. He told me he would give it some consideration," I inform him.

"Well?" he asks.

"If you would be so kind as to wait here, I will go ask him right now if he's willing to give you a few minutes."

"Fine," he says, dropping into one of the chairs in front of my desk. Just as I'm about to step out of my office, Kol steps in front of me.

"How's you lovely lady friend, Damon?"

"That is none of your business," I tell him, my voice rising with each syllable I speak. He smiles, sniggering a little bit before stepping out of my way.

Shaking off a chill, I walk out of my office to go to the lockup section of police headquarters. I ask the guard to bring Nik into one of the visitor cubicles so I can speak with him for a few minutes. Nik steps inside, ankles shackled with a guard directly behind him. Nodding, I signal the guard to step outside the door. When he does, I turn my eyes to Nik.

"Your father is in my office, once again demanding to see you," I tell him. Sighing heavily, he takes a breath.

"Fine Damon. I'll see him but if he loses his temper with me, I want to go back to my cell. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll tell him that but before I do, I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot," he replies, his eyes on mine.

"Do you remember a teacher named Marjorie Kendall?"

"How could I forget. She was an old hag yet she kept making sexual suggestions. You know like she could teach me how to please a woman. Things like that. I didn't have a girlfriend at that age but I wasn't that desperate. The woman was despicable," he recalls, sticking out his tongue.

"I talked to Elijah. He seems to think she pulled the same bullshit on Kol. Were you aware of that?"

"Yeah. She did. I caught her with him one time in a rather compromising position, shall we say. I'll never forget the relief I saw in his eyes when I rescued him," he says, raising his eyes to mine.

"He's my little brother. It's my job to protect him. He was so afraid that I would tell father. When he swore to me up and down that he'd stay away from the old hag, I promised him that I would keep my mouth shut."

"Is that why he started skipping her classes?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Nik. I'll send your father in," I tell him as I get up. I summon his guard and tell him to stay here with Nik as his father will be stepping in to see him in a few minutes. When I get back to hallway leading to my office, I stop in my tracks when I see that Kol has cornered Elena, his arms stretched out, palms against the wall, trapping her between his arms. Feeling my temper surging, I race over to them and pull him off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I blurt out, trying to control my surging temper.

"A little testy are we, Damon? I was just acquainting myself with your lady friend here," he snickers.

"If I ever see you touch her again..."

"What are you going to do, Damon? Throw me in jail?" he laughs.

Rearing back, I squeeze my hand into a fist. Elena jumps in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice irate.

"Damon, stop. You don't want to do this. He's just trying to push your buttons and you reacted just as he wanted you too," she tells me firmly, taking my hand, leading me away from him. When I look up, I see Mikael staring at me.

"You better control your son, Mikael," I tell him, my tone leaving no room for argument. After exhaling a deep shuddering breath, I look at him again. "You can go see Nik now. But if you start yelling at him, you will immediately be escorted out. Do I make myself clear?" I ask.

"Crystal," he replies then walks off with one of my officers to go to see Nik, Kol following behind.

* * *

"Did you get your dad to bed?" Elena asks when I step into my bedroom. Elijah agreed to release him today to come home with me. That way he didn't have to stay in the hospital over the weekend. Grandpa and I can take him back to Lake Front on Monday. Bonnie has been consumed with helping Grandpa find a nursing home that will take Grandma. Someone must be watching out for my family because as luck would have it, Lake Front has an opening. They are going to save the room that opened up for my grandmother. Grandpa is flying back to Virginia Tuesday to make arrangements for them to relocate her. Bonnie is taking some time off to fly back to Virginia with him to help with grandma. If not for this case, I'd go too.

"Yes, he was so tired, I think he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Um, Caroline must be really serious about Enzo that she's talking about moving out here," I mention casually, trying to get Elena to open up as to whether she'd consider relocating too.

Shaking her head, "She's not serious. She hardly knows Enzo. Sometimes her head is in the clouds you know?" she laughs.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," I say hesitantly.

"You didn't honestly think that she would actually move out here...?"

"No, I guess not. I was kind of hoping you'd give some consideration to it though?"

"Damon, I'm not going to uproot everything just because we're sleeping together," she says disbelievingly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, my temper flaring.

"I have a life, Damon. A home, a career. I just can't pick up everything and move here on a whim."

"You said you loved me?"

"I do love you. I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up everything I've worked so hard for. Surely you can understand that?"

Turning my back to her, I close my eyes and clench my fists at my sides. After taking several deep breaths, I turn around and stalk over to her. I press a blistering kiss to her lips while walking her to the edge of my bed. When she collapses, I fall right on top her, hungrily nuzzling my mouth against her neck. I reach down and rip at her blouse sending buttons flying haphazardly.

Reaching around I unclasp her bra, capturing one of her breasts with my teeth, biting her nipple firmly. When I hear her whimper, I grab onto the other breast with my hand, teasing her neglected one with my fingers till it hardens. Pulling back breathlessly, I scoot back, snap the button on her jeans, pulling them along with her panties down her long, svelte legs.

Taking a moment to admire her nakedness, I divest myself of my own clothes before slithering back up her body. Using my fingers, I tease her warm, moist lady parts then push them inside of her till she's writhing and panting. Suddenly she cries aloud at the same time her back arches up off of the mattress. Continuing my finger work, I help her ride it out, her body blissfully sated by the time I no longer feel her quivering against my fingers. When I pull them out, I press them against her lips, letting her taste herself before using them to drag a trail down her front torso. Skillfully reinserting my fingers, I have her squirming needily in no time. When I look up, I'm hypnotized by the sight of her heaving bosom. Feeling a shiver surge up my spine, I roll on top of her, positioning myself to push my swollen manhood inside. I drop my forehead against hers, struggling to gain control as the feeling of being inside of her is both mind boggling and ethereal.

After several moments, I begin to push in and pull out. Her eyes never leave mine but her mouth drops open letting those beautiful sounds she makes spill out.

"Do you like that?" I whisper, my voice husky with lust. Unable to speak, she only nods before palming my face, pulling my lips to hers. After a few more thrusts, I flip her over onto her belly, then onto her knees. Panting breathlessly myself, I grab her hips and ease myself into her again. Using her hips, I guide them in tandem with my thrusts till I feel her body begin to shudder, I take her hand in mine, bringing our joined hands to stroke her engorged bundle of nerves till she cries out at the exact moment that I feel her body convulse with pulsating waves of pleasure. Seconds later I collapse onto her back in a frenzy of simultaneous explosions as my own orgasm wracks my body. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I collapse onto the bed beside her. After finally catching my breath, I pull her into my arms and press a kiss to the crown of her head.

I let several minutes pass before whispering, "I don't want you to go."

When I finally get the courage to open my eyes to view her reaction, my heart drops when I see that she's already fallen asleep. Dropping my head onto the pillow, I pull her closer. Exhaling heavily, I close my eyes knowing sleep won't come easily tonight, the thought of losing Elena weighing heavily on my mind.

* * *

 _What will Elena do?_

 _Thank you so much Eva for everything. I must apologize for not responding to your reviews. Eva and I are actually working on 2 new stories so I do hope you'll forgive me. There's still a good number of chapters left in this story although we are in the home stretch now._

 _I had very few reviews for chapter 18. Hopefully this chapter will pick it up a bit... Believe it or not, they do spur the muse. I always write my stories in their entirety before I ever post them so you'll never be left hanging. So please remember to click that 'REVIEW' button if you want me to keep writing._

 _I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. I will be updating 'WIIWN' and 'TU' tomorrow. Until next time._


	20. Enter Sandman

Elena:

By the time I woke up this morning, Damon was already gone. Sighing heavily, I know it must've felt like a kick to the gut for him when I said that I can't uproot myself just because we're sleeping together. I don't know how he can expect me just to drop everything I know? I mean, we haven't even been together very long and how much do I really know about the whirlwind that is Damon Salvatore? What if we crash and burn? I do love him, I really do but I'm afraid. Everything I've ever loved has been tragically snatched away from me. After having morning coffee with Henry and Damon's grandfather, I grab my bag to run downtown to get a few things. I wanted to take Caroline along so we could talk but she went home with Enzo last night.

When I get to the drugstore, I walk to the aisle of feminine products. As I reach for a box of tampons, it suddenly dawns on me that I'm late. I've been so ensnared in this case and with Damon that I completely forgot about it. I have been late before so I decide not to worry about the reason just yet...

Deciding that a 'very berry hibiscus refresher' would really hit the spot, I walk down the street to the 'Starbucks'. Once I have my drink in hand, I walk out to their tables to have a seat then grab my phone out of my purse to start texting Caroline. Suddenly I hear the legs of one of the chairs at my table being pulled out. Raising my eyes, I gasp when I see the man who accosted me at the police station. Kol is sitting right in front of me.

"Did you need something?" I ask, my voice on edge.

"Not a thing, Miss Gilbert. And how are you this fine morning?" he asks, dropping his chin onto his clasped hands.

"Then why are you here?" I ask him, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You're a beautiful woman. What normal red-blooded male wouldn't want to mingle with you?" he replies, raising his eyebrows seductively.

When I turned to look around, I feel his hand on top of my forearm. I turn to him raising my eyes a little fearfully then reel back as if I'd been stung. His eyebrows knit together showing obvious displeasure at my revulsion.

"Don't ever do that again," I demand, the pitch of my voice rising but not loud enough to be overheard.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Gilbert," he scoffs, then grabs onto my arm again. This time I pull back harshly, sliding my chair away from the table. I glare at him for a long moment before grabbing my bag and my drink and walking off. Once I reach the car, I slip inside, locking the doors. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath but my eyes startle open when I hear a rap on the passenger side window. My mouth drops and I shake my head back and forth when he points to the door lock. His voice raised urging me to open it. Feeling my body alight with fear, I struggle to put the key in the ignition as my hand is trembling. Finally, I get it, twist it to ignite the engine and I pull away from the curb almost hitting another car. After taking a deep, shuddering breath, I press on the gas peddle and speed away.

* * *

Damon:

"Mikael, Kol, come in," I tell them, gesturing with my hand for them to come into my office. After they have a seat and I drop into my desk chair, I turn my attention back to them.

"When are you going to release my son? You can't hold him forever," Mikael demands, his voice rising.

"Mikael, please understand. He was found with a weapon and a dead girl. What would you have me do?"

"I want him freed on bail. I will make sure he doesn't take off."

"Yeah and that worked so well for you in the past," I utter under my breath.

"I heard that," he thunders back at me.

"I'm sorry Mikael. But as long as he's locked up, he's not using," I point out in no uncertain terms.

Huffing aloud, he looks at Kol and then back at me, "I will make sure that someone is in the house with him at all times. He won't be able to get his hands on that junk again. Contrary to popular belief, I do love my son."

Exhaling heavily, I look at him for several moments. "What if he refuses to go home with you, Mikael?"

"He won't. Can I talk to him again?"

"Of course, if Nik wants to talk to you, I won't stop you from seeing him. But given all the evidence we have against him, I really don't believe a judge will allow him to be released on bail," I tell him truthfully. Just as I'm about to stand up, Kol lunges at me, again fisting my shirt with his hands.

"Nik had nothing to do with those murders anyway. You know that," he seethes.

"If you had found his fingerprints on that sledge hammer, he already would have been indicted."

"Kol you let him go. You're not helping," Mikael yells, pulling him off of me.

Shaking off the chill I feel when Kol named the murder weapon, I straighten my shirt out.

"I think it's time for you two to leave," I demand, pointing to the door.

"And Mikael, don't bring him with you the next time you want to talk to me."

Once they're out of my office, I pick up the phone. "Ric, get in here, NOW."

* * *

"What is it Damon?" Ric asks when he steps into my office.

"I just had Kol and Mikael in here again...," I reply with my mouth hanging open.

"What has you so spooked?" he asks.

"Kol flew at me again. Only this time, he said and I quote, " _If you had found his fingerprints on that sledge hammer, he already would have been indicted."_

"How could he know about the sledge hammer? No one knew," Ric asks incredulously.

"Exactly! Why do you think I called you in here?"

"We have no other evidence linking Kol to any of these murders, Damon. But since he knows what our murder weapon is, that in and of itself makes him our prime suspect as of now."

"Yep, we'll need to set up surveillance on him. If his blood lust is such, he will kill again," I stop short when I feel a shiver surging up my spine.

"I'm going to go to talk to Nik...," I reply, my voice trailing. Suddenly I feel my eyes widening when I remember something.

"Damon, what is it?" Ric asks.

"Rose."

"What about her?"

"Don't you remember? After she and I broke up and before she took up with Nik, she went out with Kol a few times.."

"Barely?" Ric answers, looking perplexed.

"After she stopped dabbling with Kol and started dating Nik, she told me once that Kol was practically stalking her. He only quit after she threatened to report him to the police."

"Do you think he killed her?"

"I don't know but it's certainly within the realm of possibility."

"Okay then," Ric says, standing up. "I'm going to go get surveillance set up on him."

"Twenty four-seven, buddy," I reply, still in shock.

Nodding, he gets up and walks to my door before turning around. "If he's the one, we'll get him," he utters then steps out of my office.

* * *

Elena:

Since I don't want to upset Damon, I decide to keep my encounter with that man to myself. Once I arrive at the police station, I go directly to my office. Grabbing my kohl pencil and paper, I begin to work. However, I'm still shaken from the run in with that guy so I decide to step out of my office to get something to drink. My stomach is a bit upset so I settle for a bottle of 'Sprite'.

After opening the bottle, I take a big swig from it, closing my eyes as I swallow it down.

"Hey Elena," I hear Bonnie greet me.

"Hi Bonnie," I reply, forcing a smile on my face. "Damon told me that you're going to Virginia with your grandfather."

"Yeah, I'm taking a couple of weeks off so I can help him get packed and make arrangements with a moving company. He lives in an apartment so at least we don't have to worry about putting a house up for sale or anything like that. We'll move what furniture he wants to keep but probably donate what he doesn't want."

"You'll have a lot of work to do but at least you get some time off from here."

"I'm actually looking forward to it," she chuckles. "But in all seriousness, I hate to leave Damon with this case too."

"He understands. Your family should take precedence," I remind her.

"You're right. He just has so much on his shoulders right now. We've never had a series of murders like this before. I know he worries about me and you too. He's very taken with you, Elena," she says, raising her eyes suggestively.

"I'm quite taken with him too."

"Is something the matter?" she asks.

"No, not really. It's just that Caroline brought up moving out here so she could be with Enzo. I don't know if I'm ready to make such a big move. I know I hurt his feelings when I pretty much dismissed the idea of moving out here," I admit shakily.

"I care about Damon so much, Bonnie, I really do but my life is in Mystic Falls," I tell her, my voice strained with emotion.

"Oh Elena. I know it's a monumental decision but please do give it some thought. I think he loves you. He's never been in love before, not that I'm aware of anyway. He spent all of his free time taking care of me and Stefan after dad was shot. I mean, sure he did date but he never had anyone special, not like you. Katherine is here too. Damon told me you two sort of reconnected?"

Smiling, I take Bonnie's hands in mine, squeezing them. "You're right. I'm completely in love with Damon too. It's just such an upheaval though you know? I will give it careful consideration. In all honesty, Katherine didn't even enter my train of thought when Damon brought that up last night. She is my family."

"What about your mother?"

"I'm afraid she's a lost cause. She doesn't like me very much," I tell her softly, turning away.

"I'm sorry, Elena. If there's any way I can help, I'm always here," she reassures me.

"Thank you Bonnie. Listen, I need to get back to work. I'll see you at home later."

After giving me a curt hug, she tells me goodbye then walks towards Damon's office. Once I see her step inside, I take another swallow of my soda then walk back to my office.

* * *

Talking with Bonnie has given me new perspective. She and her grandfather are going to take Henry out to eat at a restaurant. After confirming that Caroline is again spending the night with Enzo, I decide to surprise Damon and make him a home cooked meal.

After I leave the station, I get in Henry's car and drive to a grocery store. After selecting the items I need, I get in the check out lane. Once everything is bagged up, I put it back in my cart and push it outside to my car. Once I get the tailgate open, I start setting my groceries inside when suddenly, I feel something poking me in the back.

"Turn around miss Gilbert," I hear in a threatening voice.

My shaky hands, drop the bag of groceries I was carrying shattering the jar of pickles when it hits the pavement. As I turn around, I'm stunned to see that weird guy in front of me.

"What do you want?" my voice shaking as fear erupts in every cell of my body. When he pokes the gun in my belly, I know he means business. Stepping behind, he prods me with his pistol. "Get in," he orders when we reach a black sedan.

Once I get in, he secures my hands with a pair of zip ties. Once he's done, he also wraps one around my ankles. When I see someone walking close to his car, I start to yell, only to have him plaster his filthy lips to mine, effectively shutting me up. After that person drives away, he slaps me hard across the face.

"Do that again and I'll stick a ball gag in that mouth of yours," he threatens menacingly.

When I nod my acquiescence, he puts the car in gear and drives off.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask tearfully.

"Because I can," he replies with a sickly sweet smile. He starts squeezing my leg, working his way up towards the apex of my thighs. My eyes widen in fear as I watch his hand inching closer to my sex.

"Please don't," I plead. He gives me a quick glance then removes his hand, laughing.

"You better get used to that sweetheart because next time I touch you, you'll be screaming..."

* * *

Damon:

I raise my eyes when I hear someone step into my office. "Did you get surveillance set up on Kol?"

"Yeah, but we haven't found him yet."

"But what?" I ask not liking the tone of his voice.

"We just got a 911 call about a woman being kidnapped from the 'Fry's Grocery' parking lot."

"What?" I ask, stunned.

"Was it Kol?"

"I'm not sure. We're still trying to determine his whereabouts. However, there were a couple of witnesses to the kidnapping. They said the guy was wearing a big sunglasses and a hat. Neither of them could describe the guy other than he had a slim build. He forced the woman into a black car and then drove off. One of the witnesses did get a good look at the woman who was taken."

"Do we have anyone on scene yet? Do we have an identity on the woman?"

"Yes, Damon we do...," he replies, his voice trailing.

"What aren't you telling me, Ric?" I ask, standing up.

"Your dad's car is in that parking lot. I'm told the tailgate was left wide open with a bag of groceries scattered on the ground below."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" I ask, fear seizing my body.

"Yes, Damon. The witness descriptions of the woman match Elena plus no one has been able to reach her," he tells me cautiously.

Stunned into silence, I fall backwards into my chair. Quickly I reach into my pocket, grab my cell and push her number, expelling a heavy breath of air when it goes to voice mail. I repeatedly dial her number without success. Unable to believe what's happened, I drop my face into my hands for several moments. Finally, I raise my eyes to Ric.

"Why would anyone want to take Elena?" I ask, dismayed.

Slowly Ric walks over to me, reaching for my hand.

"We'll get her back," he reassures me while squeezing it gently.

All I can do is stare straight ahead. "Are you sure it's Elena?" I ask, hoping for the impossible.

"We are."

"We have to find her," I yell as I lurch upright and out of my chair. We need to find out who did this and why. Knowing Elena needs me to keep a level head, I swallow thickly and try to put my feelings on the back burner. If we're going to have any hope of finding her, I need to be thorough and methodical.

"Let's go. You're driving," I tell as I toss him my car keys. Nodding, he follows me outside jumping into the car at the same time I do. After sticking the key in the ignition, he turns on the motor and speeds us out of the parking lot, driving towards the grocery store. When we pass the Mikaelson mansion, my eyes widen as the light bulb goes off in my head.

"Stop!" I yell.

"What?" Ric asks, slamming on the brakes.

 _"It was Kol!_ It had to have been him."

"How do you know that, Damon?"

"He threatened her in front of me and Liz. I never thought much of it at the time though. No one else would take Elena. No one else knows her."

"How did Kol know who she was?" he asks skeptically.

Shaking my head, my mouth is agape. "He was watching us. He had to have been Ric. There's no other way he could've known who Elena is."

"Okay, let's go talk to Mikael," he says, pulling a u turn so we can go drive back to the Mikaelson home.

Fisting my hands at my sides, I drop my eyes closed for just a moment hoping Ric will wake me up from this nightmare that threatens everything I hold dear.

* * *

 _So Kol..._

 _Thank you Eva. We did manage to keep him under wraps till we were ready to reveal him.. *HIGH FIVES*_

 _Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them so much. It's really nice to get some feedback about my stories._

 _I will be updating 'WIIWN' and 'TU' tomorrow. I've told you many a time that no one writes DE as magically as Florencia7. Although her 'Perchance to Dream' is my favorite, all of her stories are brilliant. 'Let There Be Light' is her current story. Do give it a look._

 _Thank you all again. Have a safe and wonderful weekend. Until next week._


	21. Angels

_WARNING: This chapter is 'dark'._

* * *

 _"We all go a little mad sometimes." Norman Bates_

Kol:

When we arrive at my hideaway, I pull into a secluded spot, shrouded by trees and brush, parking the car. Jumping out of the it, I run around to the passenger side, rip the door open and pull her out. With her ankles and wrists secured, she can't walk so I throw her over my shoulder and carry her into the cabin. Once inside, I carry her down the stairs and throw her in the same room that I brought all my girls to. Just the thought of having another play thing sends chills of ecstasy up my spine. After throwing her down on the bed, I reach into my pocket to grab my switch blade before slicing the zip ties that bind her wrists and ankles.

I smile from ear to ear when I look at her face. Her eyes are filled with abject fear. Raucous laughter erupts from my lips. Using my blade, I gently run it along her thigh causing droplets of blood to form along the path of the blade. The look of terror and pain on her face is enough to make me hard. I grab her hand and press against my junk so I can thrust against it. With my other hand, I take my index finger and run it along the scratch. Licking my lips, I put my finger, coated with her blood into my mouth. I can't help the moan that escapes at the taste of her blood. The iron and copper taste is exquisite. The combination of my thrusts against her hand and her blood on my lips sends me rushing headfirst into a brilliant orgasm. I release her hand from my groin when I feel my knees weaken.

When I open my eyes to stare into her tear filled eyes, I almost loose my shit a second time. Just as I'm about to press my palm to her cheek, she reels back, curling into herself at the head of the bed.

"Sweetheart, don't be shy. I promise I'll get you off too and soon. My other playthings came to enjoy my considerable skills, you will too," I taunt, reveling in the way she pulls herself tighter in a ball. I step out of the room for a few minutes to get her a bottle of water.

"Tsk, Tsk, darling, I'm not entirely uncivilized. Drink." When she shakes her head back and forth, I grab a handful of her hair, pulling it taut. Grabbing the bottle of water, I force it into her mouth and pour it down her throat. Once I let her go, she starts coughing and sputtering. Obviously some of the water went down her trachea instead of her esophagus. After she stops coughing, I grab onto her blouse with my fists, ripping it apart with my bare hands, leaving her only in her bra. I can't help the chill that erupts when I stare at her heaving breasts.

"That's nice," I whisper as I bring my hand up to tease one of her bra clad nipples with my thumb.

"Please stop," she pleads, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Deciding I've played with her enough for the time being, I drop my hand from her bosom. Reaching into my back pocket, I grab the chloroform soaked handkerchief and press it to her face. When her eyes roll back into her head, I lay her down on the bed and straighten out her limbs. Then I take another piece of fabric and use it gag her mouth so she can't scream when she awakens. Oh, I want to hear her scream but not till I'm good and ready. After admiring my handiwork for several minutes, I run upstairs to my room and grab a set of handcuffs. Flicking it on one of her wrists, I secure her to one of the bed posts before pulling her skirt off, leaving her only in her lingerie.

"Good night darling, sleep well," I whisper then pull the door shut behind me. Finally I'm getting my revenge on Salvatore. I wanted Rosemary for a long time. She toyed with me, leading me on, all the while she was cavorting with him. We shared clandestine kisses in the janitor's room and under the bleachers at the school athletic stadium. Yet she refused to give up Salvatore to be with me. She didn't break up with him until Nik broke up with Camille. Instead of choosing to be with me, she chose Niklaus. Shaking my head, anger still fills every nerve in my body when I think about Rosemary.

"Who's getting the last laugh now," I say aloud, my eyes raised towards the ceiling. Now it's my turn. The time to exact revenge on both my decrepit, simpering sap of a brother and Salvatore is finally at hand. Once I get upstairs. I plop down on the couch and put my feet up and close my eyes, a sense of satisfaction heavy on mind as I drift off to sleep.

 _"Daddy," I say to him as I pull on his pant leg._

 _"What is it Kol?" my daddy asks me._

 _"It's momma. She's swinging. Can I swing too?" Daddy stoops down next to me and pushes a tuft of hair out of my eyes._

 _"Kol, you're four years old. You can use the swing if you take Madeline or Jefferson outside with you."_

 _"But I want to swing like momma is."_

 _"What do you mean 'like momma is'?" daddy asks me._

 _"Momma is swinging from the ceiling. Come see," I tell him excitedly, grabbing his hand pulling him towards her bedroom with me. When I point to momma swinging from the fan, daddy gasps loudly._

 _"Why is momma's face purple?"_

 _"Oh my God," he utters softly before running to turn off the ceiling fan switch._

 _"Come Kol, you can't be in here," he says ushering me out of the room._

* * *

Damon:

Ric pulls into the circular drive leading up the Mikaelson mansion. As soon as he stops the car, I jump up and run to the massive oak door. Grabbing the door knocker, I bang it furiously against the wood. In moments, their butler, Jefferson is standing in front of me.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asks, his English accent prominent.

"I need to speak to Mikael," I tell him then barge right past him into the entry way.

"Mikael," I yell aloud. Soon Ric steps in beside me, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Calm down, Damon. You're not going to help Elena if you lose your head," he cautions.

Taking a deep breath, I nod. Just as I'm about to yell his name again, Mikael steps into the foyer.

"What's going on down here?" he demands to know.

"Where's Kol?" Ric asks.

"Why do you want him?"

"He kidnapped Miss Gilbert," I reply stiffly, trying to keep my temper in check.

"What are you talking about?" he asks incredulously.

"What part of he kidnapped Miss Gilbert don't you understand?" I throw back at him.

"Damon, calm down. You're not earning any points here," Ric scolds, reprimanding me.

"Mikael, Miss Gilbert was kidnapped from the Fry's parking lot. Witnesses place Kol at the scene. Do you know where he is?" Ric asks, lying convincingly.

"I have no idea where he is. My son is not some common kidnapper," he says, clearly affronted.

"Will you give us permission to look at his room? I will get a warrant if I have to but it'll save time if you let us have a look."

"I have nothing to hide. Follow me," he says, gesturing for Ric and me to follow him upstairs.

* * *

Kol:

Rubbing my hands together gleefully, I grab my scissors and enter her room. She's still unconscious from the chloroform so I take my scissors in hand and clip a long strand of her hair. Carefully, I smooth it out, closing my eyes as I caress that single strand of hair lovingly. Reaching into my pocket, I take a tiny rubber band and tie one end of the strand. Then I begin to braid it, securing it with an orange ribbon once I reach the end of the strand. This will make a splendid addition to my collection.

Exhaling deeply, I can't control my urges so I take my hand and begin to caress her bare thighs, teasing the apex when I stick a finger just inside her panties. Pulling them aside, I take my scissors and clip a few of those hairs for my collection too. When I hear whimpering from beneath the gag, I raise my eyes to her face, feeling the chill of ecstasy when again her eyes betray her fear. My appetite for this girl is just too strong so I push her panties aside again and start by grabbing a few pubic hairs, pulling them out. She starts thrashing her legs, trying to knock me off of her.

"Oh Miss Gilbert, you're no match for me," I seethe. Carefully I lay my precious braid aside. With my attention turned, she kicks me in the face. Without even thinking, I backhand her, hearing the crack of her jaw as my hand makes contact. Her eyes roll back into her head allowing me to grab another couple sets of handcuffs to secure each ankle to a bedpost, leaving only one of her arms free... For now that is...

* * *

Damon:

Mikael leads us up three flights of stairs till we finally reach the attic. Standing back, I widen my eyes when Mikael reaches up and pulls a staircase down, motioning for us to go up.

Incredulous, I ask, "This is Kol's room?"

"He likes his privacy."

"Don't you find it the least bit odd that he chose an attic when you have so many luxury rooms in your house?" I ask, still dumbfounded.

Once we step inside, the room is eerie. It's dark and has black light posters on the walls with lava lamps scattered throughout the room. The curtains are black as is his bedding. Taking in the room, I jump back when I see a terrarium housing a live snake. "What kind of a snake is this?" I ask, unable to take my eyes from it.

"I wasn't aware that he had a snake up here," Mikael replies, his eyes wide.

"Do we have your permission to look around, Mikael?" Ric asks.

"Yes, you can look around but don't trash the place. I need to call animal control about that reptile," he shivers.

"I'm going downstairs. Please inform me when you leave." After I nod, I turn my eyes back to the snake till I hear Mikael's footsteps going down the stairs. Carefully and methodically Ric and I go through every drawer but come up empty handed. Ric moves to his closet and begins to go through every pocket of every shirt, jacket, pair of trousers hanging in on the rack. I start moving the picture frames to see if I can find a safe, a secret hiding place, anything.

"Damon, come here," I hear Ric's voice. When I walk into the closet, I can't see him. I startle suddenly when I feel a hand around my ankle.

"Here," he says from below the floor of the closet. Lowering myself down into the crawlspace, I'm aghast at what I find. My mouth hangs open as I take in the place. There are newspaper clipping covering the walls. The clippings are all related to the missing girls, their pictures scattered amongst the clippings.

"Oh my God," Ric utters.

"What is it?" I ask, my eyes still fixed on the wall clippings. As cops we always have a pair or two of rubber gloves in our pocket. After we each slip on a pair, he shoves a photo album into my hands. I give him a confused look before opening it up. My knees weaken when I see that he has pictures of the dead girls, nude and posed for his sick pictures.

"He's psychotic," I whisper.

"Oh God, we have to find him, he has Elena," I utter, my knees weaken as I drop into the lone chair in the room. Swallowing back the bile in my throat, "Get Brady and a forensics team over here. We need to go and speak to Mikael," I utter, shakily standing up.

"Damon?" he asks, his voice trailing. I turn to look at him as he carefully lifts a box that was sitting beneath the chair I'm sitting on. When he opens the box, he finds a gun inside. Using his pen, he lifts it at the trigger to see that there are more clippings on the inside.

"What is it?"

"These are clipping from your dad's shooting," he tells me, disbelief evident in the tone of his voice.

"Do you think this is the weapon that crippled my dad?"

"The bullets from his ambush are still in his case file aren't they?"

"Yeah. Oh Christ, if the ballistics match, that means he shot my dad?" I mumble, utterly dumbfounded.

"Come on, Let's go talk to Mikael," Ric says, urging me out of the crawlspace.

* * *

Kol:

 _"Dr. Manlowe?" I hear my father greet the man at the door. When he directs the man into the study, I stealthily tip toe behind them, putting my ear to the door so I can hear what father wants to talk to him about._

 _"How can I help you, Mr. Mikaelson?"_

 _"It's my son, Kol. He needs help." With my curiosity piqued, I can't help but to continue to eavesdrop when I hear father say my name._

 _"Why do you think he needs help?"_

 _"He's cruel. I've seen him pull the wings off flies. He also catches butterflies and pulls their wings off of them. I seen him with his hands around the dog's neck, literally strangling the life out of it. What's even more scary is the smile he had on his face when I stopped him. I had to give the dog away for fear he'd kill it," father reveals, his voice choked with emotion._

 _"Did you ask him why he wanted to hurt your family pet?"_

 _"I was in shock. He said he wanted to see if it's face would get puffy and purple like his mother's did."_

 _"His mother?"_

 _"My wife suffered from severe post partum psychosis. I caught her trying to smother him when he was an infant. She spent two years in an asylum. For a long time, Esther put on a good act, saying that everything was okay again. When Kol was four, she hung herself from a ceiling fan. Kol found her."_

 _"Do you know if there was any other mental illness in your wife's family?"_

 _"I believe Esther's grandmother was schizophrenic. I never met the woman. She was institutionalized till the day she died."_

 _"Mr. Mikaelson, I will try to help your son. When I get back to my office, I'll arrange an appointment. My secretary will give you a call with the date and time."_

 _"Soon, please Dr. Manlowe," my father asks almost pleading with the man._

 _"Yes, it'll be very soon. Good day, Mr. Mikaelson," the Dr. says then steps out of his study barely giving me time to conceal my presence._

"Woo hoo, Elena, wake up," I sing song, prodding her with my fingers. A shudder of excitement surges through me when she awakens, her eyes widening in fear as she struggles against the handcuffs that have her secured firmly to the bed.

"Tsk, tsk, darling. You're trussed up, all wanton and waiting for me," I tease her as I stroke a finger up her thigh. Using her one free arm, she stops my hand as it gets close to her warmth. Unable to speak because the gag is still in her mouth, I raise my eyebrows at her suggestively, easily pulling her hand off of mine.

"You don't like that? I thought all women liked to be fondled," I smirk, once again using my finger to trail up her thigh. Although futile, she continues to try to struggle, the terror in her eyes is enough to make me hard again. Deciding against torturing her anymore right now, I take my fingers off of her body as I stare at her heaving bosom. Pulling up a chair, I plop down next to her, lifting my legs to settle them on top of hers.

"Do you want to hear a story?" I ask, a heady smile forming on my lips. When her eyebrows clench for just a moment, I taunt, "Ah, you're curious. You want to hear my story. Let me tell you about Marjorie...

 _"Harder Kol," she screams digging her fingernails into my behind as I thrust into her. Repulsed by the look on her face, I pull out and flip her over, pressing her face into the mattress as I push in again from behind, taking her hard and deep._

 _"More, harder," she pants. "I'm almost there..."_

 _When I start tweaking her clit with my hand, she screams aloud, her body shuddering violently. I pull out and roll her over and climb up her body. As if possessed by some unknown force, I stick my dick in her throat and start thrusting as hard as I can. When I finally reach my release, I collapse on top of her. When I raise up, I see Satan himself leering at me. Knowing I have to save myself, I take my bare hands and wrap them around her neck, squeezing as hard as I can. Her eyes are bulging as she makes a futile attempt to pry my hands from her throat. I continue to squeeze till her hands drop to her sides at the same time I see the life drain from her eyes._

"Dear old Marjorie...," I wax sentimentally.

"She taught me everything I know," I admit, shaking my head as I fondly reminisce about my first one.

* * *

Damon:

"Mikael, did you know about any of this?" I don't know why I'm asking. It's obvious by the look on his face that he knew nothing of Kol's secret lair.

"I swear, I didn't know?" he answers, shocked. For all of his usual bluster, the man seems truly distraught.

"When my wife killed herself, Kol was the one who found her. I knew he had some emotional problems. I tried to get him help," he admits, his voice filled with anguish, without a hint of his usual arrogance.

"I'm sorry Mikael. Do you have any idea where he might be hiding with Miss Gilbert? Can you tell us anything?"

All he can do is shake his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry, I tried to help him," he replies, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Mikael, I know this is shocking. But we can still save Elena. Can you give us anything?" Ric pleads.

"Kol isn't close to either of his brothers. But you could ask Niklaus and Elijah. Maybe they know something about a hiding place. Lord knows, he never confided in me. I don't know anything, I swear to you."

"A forensics team is on their way over here. Will you allow them to comb through his room or do we need to get a warrant?" Ric asks.

"I want you to get a warrant. He's going to need a good defense attorney. You have my word I won't disturb anything in that room," he assures us.

"All right. Come on Damon. Let's go talk to Nik," he says, nudging me out of the mansion.

* * *

Kol:

"Darling, I have something to show you," I tell her practically bouncing when I step into her room again, my precious keepsake box in hand. I pull the chair up beside her. Carefully, I caress the velvety texture of it. Just holding it in my hands is enough to get me off. I raise myself up once. Taking a deep breath, I tamper down my lust so I can show my 'guest' my box of goodies.

I raise my eyes to her flirtatiously before gently opening up it up. My eye widen in wonderment each and every time I look inside. Slowly, I inch open the lid. Contained in it are my most prized possessions. Reaching inside, I pick one, the one with the black ribbon. "Do you see this one?" I ask as I run my fingers delicately over the braid. I turn my eyes to my captive, raising my brows provocatively.

"This one is Marjorie," I show her, dangling it provocatively from my fingertips so she can get a good look. With care, I put it back in my box before lifting out the one with the yellow ribbon.

"And this one, this one is Rosemary. She strung me along till Nik was a free man. Then she dropped me to cavort with him," I smile, running my tongue over my lips. After showing all of them to her, I pick up the last one, the newest one. The one with the orange ribbon.

"This one," I pant, raising my hips, simulating a thrust. "This one is yours," I whisper breathlessly, caressing it lovingly before turning my eyes to her panic stricken ones.

"Oh yes darling, I have the most excellent plans for you," I taunt... licking my lips appreciatively. After carefully setting the box on the floor, I reach inside my pocket to grab my switchblade, opening it before slowly bringing it closer to her bare flesh..

 _'There's no escape now; no mercy no more; no remorse cause I still remember; the smile when you tore me apart'_

* * *

 _Lyrics: 'Angels' by 'Within Temptation'._

 _I really tried to get inside the mind of someone suffering from paranoid schizophrenia in this chapter. It was a challenge to write this believe me. Thank you Eva for everything and for supporting me through this difficult chapter. You truly inspire me to write better._

 _I'm giving you a Labor Day chapter. Enjoy your holiday. I got put on call last night but then an hour after my shift normally started, they called me to come to work. *boo*... I got three admits at the same time so I was very busy._

 _Thank you so much all of you that have followed along with me on this story. Thank you for your reviews. I'm grateful and you all inspire me with your kind words. We're nearing the conclusion but there is still a little bit of this story left to tell._

 _Please take a look at 'The Unforgiven' and 'What if I Was Nothing'. Do remember, *REVIEWS ARE LOVE*_

 _I have to go back to work in just a few hours and my body is starting to circle the drain so I'm going to bed now. Again I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and week ahead. I'll see you again this weekend._


	22. Kryptonite

_I was still in bed. After having worked nights for so many years, I tend to sleep in the mornings following nights off. My husband woke me up early. "We're under attack".. I got out of bed to watch TV. That day changed my whole life. In the days after, I remember thinking what if they fly a plane into Mt. Rushmore to destroy it? My dad died a few months afterwards in TX. I remember being afraid to get on the plane to fly down there to be with him.. The following President Reagan quote is from his speech following the 'Challenger' disaster. I think this last line is perfectly applicable to today as so many of his speeches are timeless. #NEVERFORGET 9/11/01_

 _"We will never forget them, nor the last time we saw them, this morning, as they prepared for their journey and waved goodbye and slipped the surly bonds of earth to touch the face of God."_

* * *

Damon:

I'm as edgy as I've ever been by the time Ric pulls into the police station. I fly out of the car, running into the lockup section of the precinct.

"Chief," one of my officers asked, clearly taken aback by the condition I'm in.

"Get Nik into an interrogation room, NOW," I pant, bending over to catch my breath. Shaking it off, I stand up and run back to my office.

"Get an APB out on Kol Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert ASAP," I demand.

"Damon, calm down. It's already been done. You won't do Elena any good if you fall apart."

"I'm not going to fall apart, Ric. I just want to find her," I yell, turning around to face him. Sighing heavily, I reach for his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm on edge."

"Obviously. Come on, let's go talk to Nik," he says, leading me towards the room that Nik is in. Stepping inside, I practically fall in, grabbing a chair to steady myself. Once I get my balance, I pull the chair out and take a seat.

Nik eyes me curiously, "Damon?"

"Look Nik. I'm not going to beat around the bush. Kol kidnapped a forensic artist that I hired to work on this case. Do you have any idea where he'd hide out?" I ask, sitting at the edge of my seat.

"Why would Kol kidnap anyone?" he asks incredulously, looking at me in disbelief

"I don't have time for the back and forth right now. Do you know of any place he might go to lay low?"

"No," he insists, shaking his head. Exhaling heavily, I drop my eyes for a moment, opening them when I hear a rap on the door. When I pull the door open, Ric and Elijah walk in.

"What are you doing here Elijah? What's going on?" Nik demands to know, his hands fisting on the table in front of him.

"Father called," he replies, staring at Nik.

"How can we help you, Damon?" he asks, taking a seat beside Ric.

"I was just asking Nik if you know of any place that Kol might go? We've got an APB out on him. It's possible that he's our killer."

"Wait a damn minute! Did Kol set me up to take the fall for these murders?" Nik screams, his lips tight as he slams the table top with one of his fists.

"That would appear to be the case, Nik," Ric answers him, then turns his attention to Elijah. Nik is seething but I can see the way he's struggling to maintain his composure.

Dropping his head into his palms, Elijah swallows thickly then turns his eyes first to Nik and then to Ric and finally to me.

"You have to understand, Damon. Kol he, he isn't right," he tells me, his voice thick.

"I don't mean to be cruel Elijah, but that's patently obvious right now. We have to find Elena," I implore him, my voice cracking at the end.

After staring at me for a long few seconds, he exhales, "Nik, would Rebekah know anything? She was closest to Kol."

Nik grabs onto his forearm, his eyes widening as he speaks.

"Yes, she might know if there was some place he used to hide out."

"Please Elijah, give her a call," I ask, my knuckles white from fisting my hands.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly presses a key. After a few moments, he finally starts talking. "Rebekah?... Listen, I have Damon Salvatore here with me. He needs to ask you a couple of questions about Kol. Please answer him honestly and don't give him any trouble. I'll explain it all once he gives me the phone back."

"Rebekah... yes, this is Damon. I need to know if there's any place that Kol would go to disappear, hide out, get away from people?"

"What the hell is this about?" she asks, sounding both irate and anxious.

"I don't have time to explain right now but it's truly a matter of life and death. Please, Rebekah, I plead, the tone of my voice conveying the gravity of our situation.

"Elijah can explain everything but right now I need you to tell me if he has a secret place."

Hesitantly she replies, "Yes, there is. There's an old cabin bordering the forest service in the mountains. He'd go there every time he had an argument with father or when he got in trouble. Why is this so important?" she asks, her voice sounding fearful.

"I don't have time to explain, Rebekah. Do you have an address or is there some kind of a landmark nearby so we know where to look for him?" Once she tells me the general vicinity of the cabin, I hand the phone back to Elijah then practically gallop out of the room. Just as I reach the car, Ric catches up to me.

"I'm not letting you go alone," he says firmly, taking the keys from my hand. Nodding, I fall into the passenger seat. Ric guns the engine, turn on the police siren and pulls out into traffic, speeding towards the cabin.

* * *

Kol:

 _"Oh yes darling, I have the most excellent plans for you," I taunt...licking my lips appreciatively. After carefully setting the box on the floor, I reach inside my pocket to grab my switchblade, opening it before slowly edging it closer to her bare flesh..._

"Ah, you like that," I taunt when I see goose bumps erupt on her skin as I drag the blade down the length of her thigh. Although I haven't yet cut into her skin, I completely enthralled by the sound of her whimpers through her gagged mouth. Using her free hand, she swings at me, causing me to cut into her skin. As the blood bubbles up from the tip of my knife, my eyes widen, completely mesmerized by the site of her bright red blood as it contrasts to her pale skin.

When her hand grabs onto my wrist, it breaks me free of my reverie. Clenching my eyebrows, I grab a hold of her wrist, violently releasing it from mine. Shaking my head, "Tsk, tsk, Miss Gilbert. Cat got your tongue?" I seethe before breaking out in laughter. For some reason I find her futile struggles insanely funny. As she struggles violently against her restraints, I place my hand over her throat, tightening it causing her to squirm even more. When I notice her face start to redden, I release her from my grasp, allowing blood and oxygen to flow again.

"I'm not done playing with you yet, darling," I whisper against her ear while my hand grabs a hold of her breast squeezing tightly. I'm sure my smile stretches ear to ear when her eyes reveal the ever present horror that I'm inflicting on her.

Walking over the dresser, I douse the handkerchief with chloroform again. Stooping over, I once again press it to her face till her free hand drops to her side. Shaking my head, I admire my handiwork before stepping out of her cell. After locking it, I jog up the stairs, drop onto the couch before grabbing the remote to settle in to watch a movie.

* * *

Damon:

"What about GPS? Do you think we can find the cabin that way?" I ask, frantic for any leads as to where to find Elena.

"Great idea, Damon. Let's call Umatilla* and see if they can pull up some satellite imagery for us."

"Ric, let's go," I order, motioning for him to come with me. We don't time to wait. "Jensen," I direct one of the other detectives. Patch Umatilla through to us when you get something."

"Will do, chief. Good luck," he says, nodding as Ric and I walk out of the station. After hopping in the passenger seat once again, I secure my safety then lean against the window. I am literally powerless in this moment to save her, having never felt so damn useless in my entire life.

"Hey, we'll find her," Ric tries reassuring me.

"I love her. There's never been anyone else. Between taking care of dad and taking over the responsibility of raising Stefan and Bonnie, I've just never had time to fall in love. Now the first time I dip my toe in, this happens. I don't even know if she wants the same things as I do. That's a moot point right now," I utter, shaking my head in anguish.

"Damon..."

"I know, Ric." Suddenly the radio crackles to life. "Chief, it's Jensen. Umatilla located a remote cabin off mile marker 179. Turn left on it and drive approximately five miles. You'll need to go on foot for approximately a half a mile to the west."

"Thank Christ," I utter. "Jensen, keep this channel open. Both Detective Saltzman and I will have our phones. I want you to get an ambulance and a SWAT team out here ASAP. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," he says.

"Good, I'll let you get on that." Exhaling a deep breath, I click the radio off and place it back in it's holder.

"We're nearly at mile marker 179. Do you have any extra clips with you?" he asks.

Pulling my weapon from my shoulder holster, I load the clip. "Yeah, I have one extra clip," I admit just as Ric makes a left turn onto the gravel road. Once we reach the five mile mark, Ric pulls over to the side of the road, parking the car. I grab a hold of the radio and call into the precinct again.

"Chief?"

"It's me Jensen. What's the ETA of my SWAT team?"

"They should be there in about twenty five minutes."

"Okay," I tell him then click off the radio and start off on foot in a westerly direction.

"Damon, we need to wait for backup."

"You can wait. I have to find her."

"Come on Damon. Let's be smart about this," he cautions.

Sighing heavily, I lean back against the car momentarily.

"I can't wait Ric. Those few minutes could be the difference between life and death for Elena. I can't risk it."

Shaking his head, he turns away from me for a second.

"Let's go then. I'm not letting you go in there alone." With that, he jogs to my side.

"Thanks buddy," I whisper. He gives me a nod just before the two of us take off running in the direction Jensen told us to go.

* * *

Kol:

I startle awake when I hear a noise outside. I step out onto the porch just in time to see a deer scurrying off into trees and underbrush. Stretching, I take a deep breath of the fresh air. Suddenly I'm invigorated by who's awaiting me in the basement. With renewed sense of purpose, I practically gallop down the stairs and into the room where my captive is trussed up and ready for the big event. Fortunately she's awake when I stroll in. Deciding to make a show of it, I tear off my tee shirt giving her an eyeful of my toned body.

"Do you like what you see, darling?" I tease, sashaying closer to her. Once again I reach inside my back pocket to grab my knife. I slowly open it up enjoying it immensely as her eyes fill with terror. Using the blade, I reach down and take a hold of her bra, slicing it down the center to reveal her heaving breasts to my eyes for the first time.

"Very nice, love" I tell her appreciatively, my own eyes wide now. A shiver of desire runs through me when I bend over to slice her panties open so she's almost bare to my eyes. I step back admiring my desserts for a moment before I pull her panties off of her. Suddenly someone tackles me from behind. With knife in hand, I lash out at my attacker. I manage to slice his upper arm before shoving him away from me. Seeing as how he interrupted this liaison with my prize, I take the shiny silver blade and press it to Miss Gilbert's throat.

"Drop your gun or I'll kill her," I threaten, teasing the blade against her pale skin.

"Just like a Mikaelson, bringing a knife to gun fight," he taunts, his gun raised and pointed directly at my heart.

"You won't risk hurting her," I seethe back at him, keeping the sharp edge of the blade firmly against her throat.

Suddenly I hear an explosion at the same time my body is propelled back into the wall behind me. Pain erupts from my middle and spreads outward. Looking down, I see blood spreading from the point of impact in my middle. My eyes go wide as I raise them to see Damon, a puff of smoke escaping from his pistol. Then everything goes dark as I collapse to the floor.

* * *

Damon:

"How is she?" I ask the doctor when she steps back into the exam room after having stitched my arm up.

"She's in shock, Damon. She's dehydrated and bruised but her injuries are more emotional than physical. Elena has been traumatized."

"Did he...? I ask.

"He didn't rape her, Damon," she says softly so only I can hear.

"Thank Christ," I utter, exhaling a heavy breath.

"Can I see her?"

Nodding, she motions for me to follow. "She's been asking for you."

When I step into Elena's hospital room, I suck in a shuddering breath. She's curled into a fetal position, her body shaking with sobs.

"Elena," I breath, pulling her into my arms when I crawl onto the bed beside her. With her body shaking uncontrollably, I do the only thing I know how to do. After wrapping her in my embrace, I rock her gently, pressing kisses to her crown.

"Damon?" she whispers, her voice thick and hoarse from her tears.

"I'm here baby. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

"Please just don't ever let go."

"Never, I'm never letting you go." I whisper, stroking her hair as I continue to rock her back and forth. Soon her breathing evens out. Given her extreme fatigue and emotional overload, I'm not surprised. I don't let go even as I fell my own eyes dropping closed as sleep overwhelms me.

* * *

* Umatilla is a military base in OR.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva for everything. I appreciate you more than you know. Thank you all for the very kind reviews. I am glad that I surprised you with the way I wrote the depth of Kol's depravity in chapter 21. He is psychotic._

 _I am going to update 'TU' and 'WIIWN' tomorrow and Sunday instead of two stories on the same day. Please watch for them to post. *Reviews are Love*_

 _My beloved Great Dane, Thor, died very unexpectedly yesterday. He was twelve years old and an absolute delight with an infectious personality. I feel numb._

 _Remember those we lost on this solemn day. Stay safe and we'll see you next time._


	23. My Heart Will Go On

"Hi dad," I greet him as I step into his room at the nursing home. He smiles at me, extending his hand as he always does.

"Do you think we could take a walk?" I ask, a little on edge. When he nods, I smile tightly, step behind his wheelchair and start pushing him out of his room. Once we get outside, I push his chair over to one of the picnic tables set up in the garden-patio area of the nursing home. Realizing I forgot to grab his alphabet board, I excuse myself momentarily to go back to his room to get it for him. When I get back outside, I hand it to him then take a seat after turning his wheelchair so it's facing me.

'What is it?' he spells, poking the letters with his index finger.

Dropping my eyes closed, I pause, struggling with how I'm going to tell him what I have to tell him.

Clenching his eyebrows together, he pecks out, 'Is it Elena? How is she?'

Shaking my head no, I place my hand over his paralyzed hand.

"It's not about Elena, dad. It's about you," I tell him, trying to gauge his reaction. He cocks his head to the side as a puzzled look appears on his face. Raising his arm, he draws a prominent question mark in the air.

"The ballistics tests came back on the gun we found in Kol's crawlspace. Dad, that gun is the one that shot you." I bite on my lower lip watching as his eyes widen. He grips my hand tightly as his breathing starts to accelerate.

"Dad?" I ask when I can see that his breathing starts to even out. He continues to squeeze my hand for several seconds before raising his eyes to mine again.

'Kol shot me?' he spells.

"It would appear so, dad. He's in the hospital under police guard. Dad, there's literally no doubt in my mind that he's going to be found unfit to stand trial. He's clearly disturbed. He'll probably spend the rest of his life in an institution," I tell him truthfully.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Dad drops his head for a few moments. When he looks at me again, he reaches for my hand. After giving it a squeeze, he pecks out, 'I'll be fine'. He then goes on to type out 'Edward Mikaelson'?

"Tyler thinks Edward died of exposure. We'll never know how his remains ended up where they did."

After giving me a nod, he concentrates on his alphabet board once more spelling out 'How is Elena'?

"She's at one of her therapy sessions right now. It's been pretty hard for her dad. Although Kol didn't rape her, he brutalized and humiliated her sexually. I'm really proud of her for facing her fears head on." I can see by his expression how worried he is about her.

'Tell her that I love her'.

"I will dad. Do you want to come to the house this weekend? Bonnie and Grandpa are bringing grandma here on Thursday. I'm anxious to see grandma but it sounds like she doesn't talk much anymore. Grandpa says she babbles more than anything," I explain, my voice full of melancholy.

'I still want to see her'.

"Me too. Listen, let's get you back inside. I need to go to pick Elena up." Nodding his acceptance, I stand up, get behind him and push him back to his room.

* * *

When I pull into the parking lot of Elena's therapist, I see she's already outside waiting for me. I pull over beside her so she can slide into the passenger seat. Once she gets in and has her seat belt buckled, I lean over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"How was your session?"

"Um, it went pretty well, I guess," she says softly, turning to look out of the window.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asks, without looking at me.

"I promised you that I'd pick you up. I'll go downtown after I take you home," I exhale softly, keeping my eyes on the road as I drive towards home. When I hear her sniff a little like she's trying to keep tears at bay, I reach over, taking her hand in mine. Fortunately we're at my house before she breaks down. Once I turn off the ignition, I turn to look at her.

"Elena, sweetheart, you can talk to me. I just want to help," I tell her softly.

"I know," she blubbers but finally turns to face me.

"I'm scared."

"I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again, Elena. I'll keep you safe."

"It's not that. You've been nothing but completely kind to me since the day we met." She sucks in a shuddering breath as if trying to get her courage up.

"The night before Kol took me, I made a comment that was completely unfair to you. I know it hurt you, Damon. I saw the look on your face when I compared what we share to casual sex. I'm so sorry," she whispers softly.

"I remember," I reply, this time it's me who turns to look out the window. When she reaches over, pressing her palm to my cheek, I turn to look at her again just in time for her to press a kiss to my lips.

"Does this mean that you'll consider staying here, with me?" I ask, my heart in my throat. Without a moments hesitation, she bobs her head up and down. I can't help the giddy grin that spreads on my face before wrapping my arms around her to press a searing kiss to her lips. Breathlessly, I pull back, panting for air as she does the same. This time it's me who reaches up to cradle her face before dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Let's go inside, you must be tired and I need to get back to the precinct." When she nods, I step out of the car then walk around to the passenger side to help her out. After walking her inside, I kiss her goodbye to go back to my office.

* * *

"I love you Elena," I whisper, still holding her in my arms when we wake up the next morning. Elena is nowhere near ready for sexual intimacy yet but I think it's a big positive step that she's sleeping in my bed and letting me hold her close when we sleep. She turns in my arms to face me. Leaning up on her arm, she lifts a kiss from my lips when suddenly, her hand flies over her mouth and she practically leaps out of bed, running into the bathroom. Taken aback, I jump out of bed and run after her. When I see her emptying her stomach, I gently take her hair, holding it away from her face. My eyes widen when I see how pale and shaky she is.

"Elena, that's it. You're going to go to see Elijah. You've been sick for several days already. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," she says, shakily standing up to rinse her mouth out in the sink.

"You're not fine. You have a stomach bug or something..." my voice trails when she hands me a white stick with a plus sign in the little window.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? How?" I babble. Suddenly feeling faint myself, I grab a hold of the sink, hanging on for dear life.

"I think you know how," she utters sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn."

And suddenly as if struck by lightning, my mouth drops open and my eyes widen in wonderment when the magnitude of what she revealed suddenly comes into sharp contrast. Unable to control myself, I wrap her into my arms and pull her back into the bedroom before swirling her around the room.

"Stop Damon! I'm going to puke again if you keep that up." After putting her down, I plant a scorching kiss to her moist yet still pale lips.

"You're okay with this?" she asks a little anxiously.

"You have no idea just how okay I am with this. I'm delirious, Elena." Taking her by surprise, I lift her into my arms and carry her to our bed.

"I know you're not ready yet after everything but just let me love you and our baby."

"Come here," she says softly. When I'm laying beside her, she snuggles into my chest, pressing kisses to my bare skin. Before long, I feel her breathing even out. Realizing she's fallen back to sleep, I just hold her close, reveling in the feeling of having her in my arms.

* * *

Four Months Later:

"It's a beautiful day for the festival isn't it?" I ask my dad as I push him down the sidewalk to where the rest of our family is waiting. We even had grandma outside with us earlier today. After grandpa and I took her back, we then got dad ready to take him out for the weekend with us.

"Henry," Elena squeals when she sees him. Rushing over, she gives him a hug. After getting her permission, he reaches up and presses his hand to her small bump. I get all warm inside when I see the look of sheer joy on my dad's face. I'm so glad he and grandpa too are still alive to share this with Elena and me.

"Hi everyone," Caroline greets us as she and Enzo approach us with Bonnie and Matt just behind them. Caroline trots over to pull Elena into a hug.

"How's our little momma today?" she asks, also pressing her hand to Elena's tummy.

"The baby is doing great, Care." Reaching into her bag, she grabs the sonogram photo that Elijah gave us after our last visit.

"Do you know what it is?" she asks.

"Not going to happen," I interrupt, extending my hand to shake Enzo's.

"Elena...," Katherine yells as she runs up to look at the picture, dragging Stefan behind her.

"I can't wait to be an aunt," she gushes. I'm surprised to see them here. Although Elena and Katherine have grown quite close, Stefan and dad still haven't made peace. When Stefan sees dad, his eyes widen considerably. I see his Adam's apple bob but then he surprises me and walks over to dad. Stooping down, he starts talking softly to dad. Knowing they probably need some time to themselves, I step away to give them some privacy.

"I think grandma enjoyed being outside," I mention to my grandpa, engaging him in conversation.

"I think so too. I haven't seen her smile in a long time. Thank you for helping me with her," he tells me, reaching up to squeeze my shoulder.

"Anytime grandpa." Turning around, I can't help the smile that spreads across my cheeks when I see dad and Stefan embracing. Suddenly I look up when I hear people screaming and witness the crowd scattering.

"Mom," I hear Katherine say, before running towards her gun-wielding mother.

"Katherine, be careful," I yell at her. Pulling her back out of the way.

"Isobel... put the gun down," I demand, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Get out of my way, Damon. It's her that I want." She has the barrel of the gun aimed directly on Elena.

"Isobel, put the gun down," I instruct her once again.

"NO!" she yells, then starts waving it haphazardly. When I start to edge closer to her, she fires a bullet in the air, yelling, "Stand back!"

"Isobel, you don't want to do this, she's your daughter."

"My daughter ceased to exist the moment she killed my Jeremy."

"She was just a child, Isobel. She didn't kill anyone. Deep down you know that," I plead, trying to reason with her.

"Shut up. Shut the hell up!" she screams.

Knowing I can't reason with her, I cautiously step in front of Elena, hoping to protect her. Without warning, a deafening crack sounds, catapulting me backwards into Elena as the both of us are sent sprawling on the grass behind us. Although it takes every muscle in my body to be able to move, I finally raise my head just in time to see Isobel being tackled to the ground. All at once, I hear Elena yelling my name while at the same time, I feel a burning pain in my middle, unlike anything I've ever felt before. As I struggle to open my eyes, everything starts to blur just before I tumble head over heels into a dark, cold abyss.

* * *

 _Damon? Surprise update! I've been anxious for this chapter to post since Eva and I came up with this plot twist. Thank you Eva. Thank you, all of your for your kind words about my dog, Thor. We got him when he was four weeks old. He used to count with his barks when we'd hold fingers up. I miss him so much. My beloved cat, Fuzzy, died just a few weeks ago too. All in all, this summer has sucked..._

 _My other stories both updated this past weekend. Do give those a look too. Thank you for all of your reviews and support with this and for all of my stories._

 _I just got home from work and have to go back and do it all over again in a few hours so I'm going to bed now. Stay safe and have a wonderful day. Remember *Reviews are Love*... Until next time._


	24. November Rain

_So if you want to love me, Then darlin' don't refrain; Or I'll just end up walkin' In the cold November rain_

* * *

Bonnie:

"Damon?" I yell, dropping to my knees at his side. His front is covered with his blood.

"Someone call 911, quickly," I scream to no one, anyone. I reach up to press my fingers against his carotid artery and look to see if I can see his chest rising. When I can't feel his pulse, I immediately start CPR.

"Bonnie, let me help you," Ric screams frantically taking over the chest compressions while I blow air into his lungs.

"Damon, god damn it, don't you dare die on me!" I holler at him in between breathes.

"Let's switch it up Bonnie," Ric asks, so I take over the compressions while he breathes for Damon. We keep taking turns as we tire till finally the ambulance arrives. One of them intubates him, another sticks an IV in his antecubital space while the third one hooks him up to a defibrillator. When one of the guys yells clear, Ric pulls me back. I cringe when I see his body arc up off of the pavement when electricity surges through his body. I can't watch anymore so I bury my face in Ric's chest.

"We've got a pulse. Let's get him to the hospital," I hear one of the EMT's say aloud. They place him on the stretcher and load him into the back of the ambulance, driving away quickly, sirens blaring.

Pulling away from Ric, I turn to look at my dad, tears in his eyes, holding a sobbing Elena with his good arm. I quickly rush over to them.

"Elena, he flew on top of you when she shot him. You need to get checked out to make sure the baby is okay."

"I'm fine, Bonnie," she blubbers, burying her head tighter against dad's chest.

* * *

We're all sitting in the hospital's waiting room, impatiently awaiting any word on Damon. Every time I glance at the clock only a few minutes have passed. After we all insisted, including Elijah, Elena agreed to be examined once we hear some word about Damon. Her Aunt Jenna drove down from Mt. Hood after Ric called her. Elena is sitting between her and Caroline as we await word.

"Dad, can I get you some coffee, anything?" I ask. When he shakes his head no, I turn to my grandfather. "Grandpa?"

"No Bonnie, I'm fine. Sweetheart, try to calm down a little bit. I know we're all on edge but Damon needs us to be strong for him and for Elena," he says softly, using his eyes to gesture towards Elena. Several more hours pass before Elijah finally steps into the waiting room.

"Will you all please come with me into a conference room so we can talk in private," he says, waiting for us to gather our things. Once we're ready, he leads us into a room. Just as we're all about to inundate him with questions, he uses his hands to gesture us to quiet down.

"He's alive. But he slipped into a coma on the operating table. His condition is quite precarious right now. He lost nearly half of his blood volume. I don't want to scare you but he could have some brain damage from that degree of blood loss. When the body goes into shock, it shifts blood and oxygen to the vital organs. The blood pressure drops precipitously while the heart rate speeds up to try to pump the blood."

I turn to Elena who's shaking her head back and forth, clearly in shock herself as are all of us.

"What are you doing for him now?" Stefan asks, holding onto Katherine's hand tightly.

"He's on life support. We placed a central venous catheter into his chest when he arrived in ED. The anesthesiologist placed an 'art line' in surgery. An arterial line is used to obtain accurate blood pressure readings every few seconds. This is especially important in monitoring the hemodynamic status of a critical patient," Elijah explains to us. Reaching up, he rakes a hand through his hair before continuing.

"With an arterial line, the immediate effects of medication can be seen. Both systolic, diastolic and mean pressures can be monitored immediately. Another advantage of using an arterial line is that frequent blood samples can be obtained. Our trauma surgeon also had to place a colostomy. The bullet tore through his bowel spilling its contents throughout his abdomen. We'll have to monitor him closely for sepsis. If he survives, a surgeon will be able to take down or reverse the colostomy in a few months."

"Oh my God, Elijah," we all gasp practically simultaneously. Elijah turns to my dad who has tears trailing down his cheeks. Walking over to him, he takes dad's hand in his.

"Damon is a strong, healthy young man. I can't promise you that he's going to survive but my money is on him. He loves you all so much, he won't give up without a fight." Dad nods, squeezing Elijah's hand with his good one. Elijah hands him his alphabet board after dad points to it.

'Can we see him', he spells weakly then raises his eyes once again to Elijah.

"Right now they're moving him from PACU into the intensive care unit. Once they get him settled, you'll be able to see him. No more than two at a time though," he cautions.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Mikaelson," Elena whispers, just before her knees give out. Stefan reaches her just in time, carefully lowering her to the floor.

"Elena?" Katherine screams, taking her hand.

"I'll go to get a wheelchair. She probably just fainted but I think we need to take her back and examine her. She did take quite a jolt when Damon landed on her."

Jenna and Caroline follow after Elijah and a nurse when they take Elena away to be examined. A different nurse comes in offering to lead the rest of us to the ICU family waiting area.

"Dad, Bonnie? Um.. Katherine and I need to go see about Isobel. I can't let her go alone. I hope you can understand. There's nothing I can do for Damon right now," he says softly, melancholy in his voice.

Dad nods his head before dropping it into his good hand. Grandpa walks over and comes to stand behind him, placing his hands on dad's shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

"Son, after you see Damon, I think we should take you back to the house so you can get some rest."

"Grandpa is right dad, you're exhausted. You could use some rest too, grandpa," Stefan adds.

"Excuse me but I'd be glad to take Henry and your grandfather back to the house. I'm sure Elena will be in need of a good rest too," Ric offers.

"Thank you, all of you for everything," I whisper, breaking down in tears. Stefan steps over and takes me in his arms.

"He's not going down without a fight. He loves Elena and he wants to meet his child," he says, petting my back. When Matt arrives, I run into his arms.

"A bunch of us guys are downstairs in that waiting room. Have you heard anything about the chief?" he asks.

I take a moment to compose myself before lacing my fingers with Matt's.

"Who's all down there?" I burble, my voice thick with emotion.

"Everyone. Dr. Lockwood, Brady, Jensen, everybody not on duty is waiting to hear how he's doing."

"Come on, let's go talk to them," I tell him, pulling him out of the room with me.

* * *

Matt and I get back upstairs just as a nurse steps into the room telling us that we can take our turns seeing Damon. After getting an okay from Elijah, the three of us to go into his room. Dad, grandpa and I go first. Elena hasn't come back upstairs from the emergency room yet.

I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth when I see him for the first time. The pallor he wears is a stark contrast to his black hair. I'm struck by all the machines that are hooked to him monitoring his bodily functions. I hear the rhythmic respirations of the ventilator as it breathes for him. The pulsating noise the pulse oximeter makes as it monitors his oxygen saturations.

Blood is hanging in a bag and slowly dripping into a chamber as it makes its way into my brother. My hand flies to my mouth as I try to stifle the tears that immediately well in my eyes.

When I open them, I see dad staring at me, his eyes heavy with moisture too. Reaching up he takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. Once he lets go, grandpa and I arrange his chair so his good arm is next to the bed, that way he can take Damon's hand which he does. He gently pulls it to his mouth pressing a kiss on the top of it before carefully laying it down again before laying his hand atop Damon's. Dropping his head, I hear him sniffling, trying to keep his composure. Unable to speak to Damon through his alphabet board, he just clutches his hand. Grandpa steps to the other side of the bed, taking that hand in his while I stand to dad's right, pressing my palm against Damon's shoulder.

"Hi Damon, it's Bonnie. I have daddy and grandpa here with me. Dad just wants you to know how much he loves you and how proud he is of you. And Damon, I want you to know that you've been the best brother to me. You've always treated me as if we shared the same flesh and blood. You've been the best big brother and I know without a doubt that I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I already do if we did share the same DNA. When I joined the family and after dad got hurt, you put your needs aside to take care of Stefan and me and dad too. I can never begin to thank you for that," I tell him as tears pour from eyes.

"You can't leave us son," Grandpa continues.

"You need to stay around to meet that my great grandchild. You're going to be a phenomenal father, my boy. Hell, you raised Stefan and Bonnie after your dad was no longer able to, through no fault of his own. I love you. Now I want you to fight, Damon harder than you've ever fought before. Do you hear me?" Grandpa stresses, squeezing his hand. He bends over and presses a kiss to Damon's temple as do I.

"We're going to go now so Stefan and Katherine can come in. Ric wants to say hello too," I tell him, giving his upper arm one more squeeze before I pull dad's chair away from the bedside. Grandpa holds the door open for me, following behind once dad and I are out of the door.

* * *

Stefan:

I'm taken aback when I walk into his room, holding on tightly to Katherine's hand. We just got back from the police station. Isobel is going to be evaluated by a mental health professional to see if she's competent. She's already been charged with Attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon with the intent to kill. Katherine wanted to see her before she was transferred to a facility for her competency testing. Only Katherine was allowed to see her. She was sobbing by the time she came back out to me. After she managed to compose herself, we drove back here, to the hospital to see how my brother is holding up.

"Oh God Katherine, he's so pale," I gasp, bringing my hand to cover my mouth. "I've never seen him look so small. I don't even know if that makes any sense. He's been the glue that's held us together for so long and now look at him... he's just.. just.."

"I know Stefan. Do you need a few moments alone with him?" Katherine asks, squeezing my hands in hers.

"Yeah. Why don't you go and check on Elena. The least we can do is take care of her while he's trapped in coma."

"Alright I will. I'll go to the ICU waiting room when I'm done." She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. Once she lets go, she laces her fingers with mine, giving me comfort. When I nod that it's okay for her to go, she releases me and steps out of Damon's room.

After I pull a chair up, I sit down and lay my hand on top of his.

"Damon, it's me. I just want you to know how much I love you and have appreciated everything you've done for me and for all of us. I don't know if I would've been able to just put everything on the back burner the way you did when dad was shot. You really stepped up and I don't know how to begin to thank you for that. If you hadn't, Bonnie and I would've been sent to foster care. Remember how they threatened you with that? I remember how determined you were after that social worker visit. You transferred out of that U of Washington to come back here and finish college so you could be at home with us every night and make breakfast for us every morning. God, Damon," I whisper, shaking my head.

"You can't leave us. You can't. You're such a dynamic part of our lives. Damon, that baby Elena is carrying is your flesh and blood. He or she needs to know you. Please Damon, fight," I plead with him.

"I can't tell you enough how grateful I am that you pushed me to face my fears about dad too. Especially now, seeing you like this. You were right, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to dad before I made peace with him. I'm so shallow, brother. I went to see him at the nursing home one day. I peaked in the room as the nurse's aides were helping him from the bathroom. When one of them had to wipe him, you know... I..., I just couldn't see my dad that way." Dropping my gaze to my lap, I press my palms to them to try to stop the tears. Without warning every alarm in this room suddenly starts wailing and blaring as the room floods with nurses, respiratory therapists and Elijah.

"CODE BLUE-ICU Room 15, CODE BLUE-ICU, Room 15" screams from the overhead pager.

"Oh dear God," I scream.

"Sir, you need to leave so we can help him," a nurse tells me, gently taking my arm and leading me out of the room. I stare through the glass window as they take turns pounding on his chest. More staff rush into the room but my view is obscured once one of them pulls the privacy curtain around.

Although my mind is in a daze, somehow I make it back to the ICU waiting room. Everyone is standing up, anxious and upset having heard the code blue called to Damon's room. Finally after what seems like hours when actually it's only been about twenty minutes, Elijah walks into the room.

Expelling a big breath of air, Elijah drops his head for a second then turns to look at all of us.

"He's alive, critical but still alive."

* * *

Ric:

I take a deep breath before walking into Damon's room. I know this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Just having to see him as he hovers between life and death sends a chill up my spine. I never thought I'd have to look at him this way. Fisting my hands at my sides, I concentrate for a moment to summon my courage and then I step into his room. Swallowing thickly, I walk to the bedside, dragging a chair over to sit beside him.

"Hey buddy," I offer. "You're not supposed to be playing hooky like this you know. We can't have you setting a trend." Tightening my lips, I close my eyes and take another deep breath before I launch into a tirade.

"Now you need to listen to me Damon and you listen good. You weren't meant to die like this. You are meant to die an old man safe in your bed surrounded by your children and grandchildren. Not here, not like this. Your baby needs to know its daddy. You're like a brother to me, Damon and I don't want to be left having to tell my almost niece or nephew about what kind of man its father was. Do you hear me?" I all but yell.

"Remember when we were kids and I pulled you out of the lake when you were drowning? Well, you never paid me back. This, this is how you pay me back. That means surviving," my voice a whisper by the time I finish. Feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes, I drop my head into my hands, saying a silent prayer that my friend lives to see another day.

* * *

Elena:

"Hi Damon," I whisper when I'm finally allowed to see him. I stoop over to press a kiss to his forehead. With the endotracheal tube in his mouth, I can't kiss him full on the lips so I drop another kiss to the side of his mouth while I cradle the other side of his face with my palm. Closing my eyes, I just take a moment to breathe him in.

"I love you," I whisper, pressing my lips to his ear.

"I'm okay. I got quite a jolt when you flew against me but I'm fine and most importantly our daughter is fine. I know we didn't want to find out, Damon. But I wanted you to know just in case you're not strong enough to find your way back to us. I need you in my life Damon and I know you're trying so hard but I promise you that somehow, someway we'll be okay if the worse should happen."

As tears continue to trail down my cheeks, I take a deep shuddering breath.

"Damon, your heart has stopped twice and both times you hung on. I love you so much and I want nothing more than to have a life with you and our daughter. And I'm not trying to make it easier for you to let go, I'm not. I want you to fight with everything in you, Damon. You fought for us, you fought to save me now I need you to fight to save yourself," I whisper tearfully, bringing his hand to my mouth, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"But there's the part of me that wants you to be at peace and secure about us if you can't do it," I whisper, tears pouring from my eyes unbiden. After cradling his hand in mine, I lay my head down to just rest for a little while.

* * *

Damon continues to hover between life and death for several more days. He spiked a fever the night I spent at the hospital with him. They worked quickly to get him started on broad spectrum antibiotics and medication to keep his blood pressure from dropping precipitously. Elijah checks on him frequently but he consulted a critical care physician to manage his care while he's in the ICU. I spend as much time here as I can but I'm under doctor's orders to make sure I get plenty of rest and keep my stress levels down. I can't do that when I have to see him in such a dire condition.

As the first few days turned into more and then into three weeks, Dr. Green ordered them to start cutting back on his sedation in hopes that he'll wake up. He told us that they'll have to trach Damon soon if he doesn't wake up so the intubation tube doesn't damage his vocal cords. Dr. Carson, the neurologist that is seeing Damon, said his EEG does show some changes but he said they were related to his coma.

"Henry, I'm going to go across the street to my OB appt. I'll come back when I'm done. Ric said to give him a call when we're ready to go so he could swing by and take us home," I tell him, guiding his wheelchair so his good side is next to Damon's bed. After dropping a kiss to Damon's forehead and telling Henry goodbye, I leave to go to my appointment.

* * *

"You're doing well, Elena. You're measuring at about twenty weeks. Lay back," she instructs me then grabs the gel, squirting some on my belly just before she presses the Doppler against my tummy to listen for our daughter's heartbeat.

"Can we record it so I can play it for Damon?" I ask on the spur of the moment.

"Absolutely Elena," she agrees.

"Will you hand me my purse please? There's a mini recorder in there. I use it when I interview witnesses."

When she gives it to me, I reach in and grab it, placing it next to her hand as she locates our baby's heartbeat. "There it is, nice and strong. One hundred and sixty beats per minute. That's what we want," she tells me, then reaches for a towel to wipe the gel off of my belly.

I recorded a good two minutes of our baby's heart beating before turning it off and carefully tucking it back into my purse. Once I get dressed and make an appointment for next month, I head back over to the hospital to pick up Henry. When I walk back into his hospital room, the bottle of water I'm holding falls from my hand when I see Damon awake and staring at his father who's asleep at his bedside.

* * *

 _Damon is awake... Thank you Eva. Everyone should give Eva a round of applause. I inundate her with chapter after chapter, correction after correction and she does it all without complaint. She is brilliant and one amazing friend._

 _Thank you all for your reviews. They really do stimulate the creative juices as it were. *Reviews are love*..._

 _Lyrics: November Rain by Guns and Roses._

 _I will be updating 'What If I Was Nothing' and 'The Unforgiven' tomorrow and Sunday. Please watch for those. 'Nothing Else Matters' is only 11 reviews away from 300. I would love to pass that milestone..._

 _Stay safe and have a fabulous weekend. I'll see you all next week. Until then..._


	25. Paradise

_This is my longest story to date. Without further adieu, I give you the final chapter of 'Shatter Me'. I'll see you at the bottom._

* * *

Damon:

Feeling terrified with this tube down my throat, my eyes dart around the room like a scared rabbit. Not knowing where I am, I start to feel panicky. When I see my dad sitting next to me, asleep with his hand atop mine, I close my eyes, struggling to ground myself. It feels so surreal, waking up this way with my dad watching over me. I really feel a sense of deja vu because once upon a time he and I were in different places. Only then, it was me keeping vigil while waiting for him to wake up after he was shot in the head. It all seems so long ago now.

When I feel my eyes well up, I fist my hands, struggling against the restraints because I want to rub my tears away before anyone sees me. Dad didn't need this kind of stress on top of everything else he has to deal with everyday. I hate that I had to worry him so much.

I turn away for a moment to gather my composure. Just as I turn my eyes back to his sleeping form, I hear her voice. She's okay and that's all I can think about in this moment.

* * *

"Oh my God, Damon," she yells, practically leaping to my bedside. Dad startles awake at the sound of her voice. It takes him a second but as soon as he sees that my eyes are open, a huge smile forms on his face. Elena grabs the nurse call button, pushing it repeatedly to let them know that I'm awake. Dad takes my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly and pressing a kiss to my palm as I'm sure the fear I'm feeling is visible in my eyes.

"Did you need something?" the nurse's assistant asks when she steps through the doorway.

"Yes, he is awake," Elena gushes excitedly.

"I'll go get his nurse," she says before quickly walking out of my room. When I see the tears that are leaking endlessly from her eyes, I get all the more frustrated because I can't comfort her with my hands tied down. Sensing my agitation, she reaches up. Carefully avoiding my life support system, she cradles my face with her palms, attempting to calm my fears. I visibly relax when she bends over, pressing a kiss to my forehead. Try as I might, I can't free my arms and just like that my agitation spikes again.

"Relax Damon, help is coming," she says trying to provide some comfort when she reaches up to finger the hair off of my forehead. I run my eyes over her and when I see that her bump is still there, I breathe a sigh of relief. The need to kiss her is overwhelming so I start to fight against my restraints again. Just as my alarms start blaring loudly, Elijah and a nurse stroll into my room.

"Welcome back, Damon," Elijah greets me, squeezing my upper arm. When I start to struggle against the restraints that bind my arms all over again, the shrill sound of the alarms starts all over again. Elijah then squeezes my arm a second time.

"Calm down. Now that you're awake, I'll remove that breathing tube. Once that's out, the restraints will be taken off. Do you understand?"

Elijah nods when I blink my eyes.

"Elena, can you take Henry out of the room for a few minutes so I can take extubate Damon?"

I watch as she grabs onto the handles of dad's wheelchair, stopping at the door to look back at me.

"We'll be back after Elijah is through with you." After an almost imperceptible nod from me, she pushes dad out of my room.

* * *

"Welcome Home Damon," is screamed aloud when Ric, Elena and I walk into the house. I'm still pretty weak after everything so I lean on Ric so he can help me walk into the house. Once he helps me sit down on the couch, he steps back to allow Elena to sit beside me. My grandpa sits down on my other side. Ric then walks over to my dad, pushing his wheelchair and securing the brakes when he's right in front of me. Leaning forward, I wrap my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I'm really so happy that you're here dad," I whisper next to his ear when I see them well up with moisture. Picking up his hand, I clutch it tightly for a moment.

"I love you so much."

"Where else would we be young man?" my grandpa asks me, swatting me on the knee a couple of times.

Brady comes to stand next to dad and hands a glass of punch to him before walking back to grab a second glass for me.

"Here you go boss."

"Non alcoholic right? I'm still on antibiotics and pain medication."

"It is," he says with an eye roll before walking back over to talk to Matt and Bonnie. Bonnie turns to look at me for a moment, smiles widely then resumes her conversation with the guys.

"Are Stefan and Katherine here?" I ask, turning to Elena.

"Um...they're on their way. They were going to stop and say hello to Isobel on their way down here from Eugene."

Trying to tamper down a chill at the mention of her name, I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"How is she?"

Grimacing, her voice is a little anxious knowing that Isobel very nearly succeeded in killing me.

"Katherine told me that she's really enjoying her art therapy and that she's quite good. Maybe that's where I got my artistic talent from?" I raise my eyebrows when I see Elena's mouth drop for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she says with a hug smile. Taking my hand, she lays it prone against her bump. When I feel a little flutter, my own eyes widen in amazement. Hoping to feel it again, I keep my palm pressed against her tummy.

"Is that my baby?"

"It is OUR baby," she admonishes me before scooting over to press a kiss to my lips.

"Hey everybody, you can start the party now, I'm here," Stefan announces when he and Katherine step inside. When all my friends and co-workers start tossing their empty glasses at him, I have to splint my stomach with a throw pillow because it hurts to laugh so hard. Although I'm trying to be discreet, Elena notices when I yawn.

"Do you want to lay down for awhile?"

"Yeah and I think I need a pain pill plus it's about time for me to take another dose of the antibiotic that Elijah prescribed. The nurse told me to take one around five and then before I go to bed."

"Do you think you can get upstairs or do you want me to ask Ric or Stefan to help you?"

"I'll try," I tell her, then grab onto to the arm of dad's wheelchair to pull myself up.

"Guys, I'm all in. I'm going upstairs. Please stay and have something to eat. Enjoy yourselves. And thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me," I tell them sincerely. Smiling tightly, I slowly walk over to the steps and begin the Mt. Everest-sized trek of trying to walk upstairs to my room. When I start to wobble a little bit, Stefan runs over to catch me.

Wrapping my arm around his shoulder and his around my waist, carefully he helps me up the steps and into my room.

"Thanks Stef," I tell him softly.

"Hey, you've always been there for me, hell for everyone. Let us help you for a change."

Nodding my head, I collapse onto the bed when we reach it.

"I'm really proud of you Stefan. Especially the fact that you have finally came to terms with dad's disability."

"Thanks Damon," he says then sits down beside me on the bed.

"Did your surgeon say how long you'll have to use the colostomy pouch?"

"He said it depends on my recovery. He said if I heal the way he hopes, that maybe in six or eight months I'll be able to have surgery to reverse it. It is what it is. I don't like but it's a small price to pay for being alive, you know?"

Nodding, "It really is a small price in the grand scheme of things." Standing up, he gives me a light squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'll let you get some rest now. Do you want me to send Elena up?"

"No, let her visit with everybody. I'm just going to sleep anyway. Thanks again, Stefan."

"You're welcome," he says, stepping out of the bedroom just as I lay back and close my eyes.

* * *

"Hello Elena. And you must be daddy," Dr. Oliver greets us when she steps into her office, extending her hand to me.

"Yes, I'm Damon Salvatore," I reply, shaking her hand.

"Elena has mentioned that you've had a rough go of it. How are you doing?"

"I just started back to work a couple of days ago. I still tire easily but I'm coming around," I tell her truthfully.

"Why don't we have a look at that baby. Elena, hop up on the exam table." Once Elena is laying down, I can't help but smile as pride engulfs every fiber of my being whenever I get to look at or feel her bump. After listening to the heartbeat, she takes the transducer from the sonogram machine so I can see my little girl. Elena has shown me pictures but I wanted to see her in the flesh as it were. When her face shows up on the screen, my mouth drops. Although I can't take my eyes from the screen, I flounder around with my hand, trying to take a hold of Elena's. Finally she grabs on, lacing her fingers with mine.

"She's incredible," I gush, completely in awe.

"Do you have a name for her?" Dr. Oliver asks, her eyes glued to the screen.

"No, we haven't really talked about it yet," Elena answers.

"I'll print some pictures for you." Once she pushes all the buttons required, she turns off the machine, wipes off the transducer and then Elena's belly. She hands me the pictures while telling Elena she can put her clothes back on. After making our next appointment, we walk out of Dr. Oliver's office, hand in hand, each with a goofy grin on our faces.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Elena. She's so beautiful," I utter in complete in awe as I stare at the little girl asleep in my wife's arms.

Elena and I got married a few weeks ago in the backyard of the boarding house. It was just a small celebration with our family and friends present. After the ceremony and a little reception, we left to spend a couple of nights at a motel on along the coastline. We spent those few amazing days walking on the beach, trying some new foods and staying holed up in our hotel room. I wanted to go out deep sea fishing but I was afraid Elena would get sea sick or maybe slip on a wave-lapped deck so I promised her that we'd do that after our little princess arrives.

I'm still so self conscious about my ostomy pouch. Elena has reassured me time and again that it doesn't matter to her, but it does to me. I don't like laying on top of her with that lying between us. I'm scheduled for my colostomy take down in eight weeks. It can't come soon enough for me.

I'm aroused from my reverie when I hear a very little person wailing aloud. Elena loosens her nightgown allowing our little Nina Kate to latch on, the suckling sounds filling our quiet room.

"She's hungry," I whisper, pressing a kiss to the crown of Elena's head. Raising her eyes to mine, she smiles brightly and cuddles in closer against my side and closes her eyes. In no time at all, I feel her breathing even signaling her lapse into sleep.

* * *

"Damon? Wake up sweetheart," I hear Elena say softly, her hand holding onto mine.

"Your surgery is all done and you're back in your room. Wake up. I want to see your blue eyes."

My eyelids feel so heavy. I want to open them up but my body isn't cooperating. Unconsciously I reach down with hand to feel around on my abdomen where the ostomy bag used to sit. All I feel now is a bulky dressing where the pouch should be.

Although I'm still doped up from the effects of the anesthesia, I rasp, "Were they able to fix it?"

"Yes, they fixed it," she confirms, stealing a kiss from my lips.

"You're as good as new."

"Thank Christ! Now I can be on top again," I mumble before drifting back into a drug induced slumber.

* * *

"Damon, I'm home," I hear my beautiful wife announce when she steps into the house.

Pressing my fingers to my lips, I shush her, "I just got Nina to go to sleep."

"No, you didn't," my grandfather announces when he walks into the room holding my wailing baby girl in his arms.

"I'm going to run over to the home to visit Henry and your grandma. Do you want to come along?" he asks while gently placing Nina in Elena's waiting arms.

"Not today, grandpa. I'm really tired and I'm sure Elena is too after her travels, having just returned from a college lecture in Idaho. I think we'll just go to bed."

Shaking his head, he clenches his eyebrows at me, "Youth is wasted on the wrong people," he scoffs, shaking his head as he walks out the door.

* * *

'Happy Birthday dad!" we all cheer as I push him into the house. Elena arranged a surprise birthday party for him and Nina since their birthdays are just a few days apart. I can't believe my baby is already one year old. Nina is already seated at the table in her highchair. I push dad's wheelchair in beside her so his good arm is next to her so he can take her hand for a picture.

Once pictures are taken, I carry one birthday cake and set it in front of dad while Elena places a second birthday cake in front of Nina. She looks a little perplexed by all the activity in the house.

Her eyes grow wide when Elena lights the birthday candles on the two cakes.

"Everybody ready?" When I see a show of hands, we all break out singing the happy birthday song, mentioning both of their names. Once all the presents are opened and people leave for the evening, Elena takes Nina to get her ready for bed while I take dad upstairs to help him get ready for bed.

I put some toothpaste on his toothbrush then hand it to him so he can brush his teeth. I also set a glass of water at the edge of the sink so he can rinse his mouth out. I walk into the linen closet to grab a clean washcloth and towel so he can wash his face.

"Dad, did you want to get in the bathtub?" I ask, knowing how much he used to enjoy a hot bath after work before his life-changing injury.

"I can lift you out," I tell him. I quickly run to grab his alphabet board for him.

'That would be wonderful', he spells out. After running a bubble bath, I help him undress then pivot him to sit on the edge of the tub. I've seen him many times since he became a paraplegic so I doubt he has any modesty left where I'm concerned. Now if Bonnie were to help him, I'm sure he'd turn a pretty shade of pink. Once I lower him in, I hand him a bell so he can ring it when he's ready to get out. I step across the hall to tell my baby goodnight. Peaking into her crib, I see that she's already sound asleep after her busy day. I don't even notice Elena come in until I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"She's so beautiful," I whisper, my heart completely ensnared by our little girl sleeping quietly in her crib. I turn to face Elena, wrap her in my arms and drop a kiss to her crown.

"Thank you for her. I love both of you so much."

"Damon, we love you too." Just as she finishes her thought, I hear dad ringing his bell.

"I'm going to help him into bed. You, my dear, can get our sheets nice and warm," I tease, my innuendo pretty obvious. When she raises her eyebrows at me demurely, I shake off a chill and lift a kiss from her lips.

"I'll be with you shortly," I whisper, giving her backside a pinch before stepping out of the nursery to help my dad.

* * *

"Did you get Henry settled?" she asks when I pull back the covers and crawl in beside her.

"I did."

"Did you make sure he has his bell handy so he can use it if he needs one of us during the night?"

"Sweetheart, I've been taking care of my dad since long before you joined the family. I wouldn't forget that."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just... Henry is dad to me too. I love him, Damon."

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me," I tell her, reaching over to press a kiss to her lips. When a needy moan escapes her lips, I intensify the kiss, teasing her lips with my tongue till she opens her mouth, letting me in. Needing some air, I draw back, nearly out of breath. Teasing her with my eye thing, I start working my way down her body, nuzzling her neck while using my thumbs to tease her delectable nipples through the flimsy fabric of her negligee.

Surprisingly she pushes me off of her long enough to pull her nightgown over her head. Her eyes are brimming with lust when she grabs a hold of me and pulls my mouth back to her brazenly exposed bosom. After dropping several kisses to her breasts, I flick her nipple with my tongue till she's writhing beneath me. Unable to hold back the smile that forms on my face to see her so needy and wanton, I move to her other breast giving it the same attention as the first one.

"That's so good," she pants. Crawling down her body, I position myself between at the juncture of her thighs, situating her legs over my shoulders. Unable to take my eyes from hers, I blow soft puffs of air against her moist and warm flesh. Using her hands, she entangles them in my hair, pushing my mouth against her. As I work her into a fevered pitch with my mouth, tongue and fingers, I can feel as it when she starts quivering at the same her back arches up and off of the mattress. I'll never get enough of seeing that look of complete rapture that she always wears when I make her fly.

I crawl back up her body to lift a torrid kiss from her lips.

"I love you so much Elena," I whisper with reverence.

"What do you say we practice giving Nina a brother or a sister?"

"You want another one?" she asks, smiling.

"I absolutely do," I tell her, stealing another kiss from her luscious lips. While I'm paying homage to her lips and nuzzling her neck, she reaches between us grabbing on to me, positioning me where she wants me. With an imperceptible nod, I ease myself forward till I'm just barely inside of her. When she side eyes me, I can't help but smile when I push the rest of the way in. Dropping my forehead to rest against hers, I take a few seconds to steel my composure. It's always heaven when we share this part of each other. Taking a deep breath, I begin to pull back and push back in again working us into a rhythm that has each of us panting in no time at all. With one more driving thrust, I sail right over the edge, taking her with me as my body spirals into a brightly colored maelstrom of unrivaled pleasure.

"Damon, the Lord was good to you," she breathes out, her eyes hazy when peers into mine. With my body blissfully sated, I press one more kiss to her lips and pull her into my arms before settling in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Hey," I greet her softly when I walk into our bedroom after a quick peak at my baby girl. It was a busy day at the station. We had a homicide and I needed to be on scene. It's nearly eleven pm before I'm finally able to press a kiss to the top of my wife's head.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. We just wrapped things up."

"Any leads?"

"Yeah, we already have a suspect in custody. I'm just going to hop in the shower. I won't be long." Once I step into the bathroom, I turn the water on in the shower then strip off my clothes. I nearly collapse against the shower wall from fatigue as I let the hot water pelt down in sheets over my body. Grabbing a bar of soap, I lather it up and clean my body.

After washing and rinsing my hair, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Taking a deep breath, I press my palms against the edge of the sink just taking a couple of deep breaths. When I move my hands, I accidentally knock something on the floor. Bending over, I pick it up and my eyes widen out of my head when I see what it is. Clutching it tightly in my hand, I walk back into our bedroom, grab my wife's hand and pull her into my arms, dropping a smoldering kiss to her lips.

"Wow! What was that for?" she asks, smiling.

I'm practically bursting for joy when I reveal what she knows I'm holding in my palm.

"This!" I say excitedly then kiss her again.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn," she teases.

After lifting a heady kiss from her lips, It dawns on me how lucky I am to have a family that loves me. Despite dad's disability, at least I still have him and my grandparents in my life. Stefan, Bonnie and I are closer than ever. Now I have a family of my own. Although I wish I could've met Elena under different circumstances, I thank God every day that I did meet her.

Elena reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me from my musings. Raising her eyebrows seductively, she steps back just a bit. "This needs to go," she whispers then the little minx that she is pulls the towel from my waist. I shudder when she licks her lips as it falls to the floor. Taking charge, she pushes me onto the bed and straddles me. When she finishes kissing me thoroughly, she reaches over to turn out the lights and begins her descent down my body.

"Oh baby, that mouth of yours..."

 _THE END_

* * *

 _Thank you Eva so much. You truly make my stories infinitely better with your wisdom and ability to see things that I miss. I would be lost without you._

 _Thank you Kate for the beautiful cover for this and all of my stories. I can't thank you enough._

 _Thank you to Jarka for telling me I could write in the first place. I never even considered writing for myself when she told me that._

 _Colds suck and it's messing with my ability to write..._

 _And last but most certainly not least, I need to thank all of you who took those extra few seconds to leave me a review. I appreciate them so much. I don't begin to know how to thank you all. Also a thanks to those of you who followed along and made this a favorite._

 _Chapter title: 'Paradise' by 'Within Temptation'_

 _I will be updating 'The Unforgiven' and 'What If I Was Nothing' over the weekend. Please check those out too. Also watch out for new. Hopefully I can start posting 'Rainy Days and Mondays' soon._

 _I hope you all have a safe and lovely weekend. Thank you all again, Carol_


End file.
